Volviendo a imaginar
by fanny.p1996
Summary: -Cuando eres niño todo es perfecto después te conviertes en adulto y llegan las responsabilidades, entre otras cosas ¿Llega el amor? bueno no estoy segura pero yo tengo una mezcla de las dos, el amor de mi niñez volvió.
1. Viejos recuerdos

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es de mi autoría(:

* * *

_Hola! aquí tengo una nueva idea, me gusta poder compartir lo que escribo(: hice un imagen de portada para este historia, espero les guste __\(*_*)/_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Viejos recuerdos_**

**Junio del 2001**

Se encontraba una niña sentada en unas de las bancas del parque, su cabello castaño se alborotaba con el viento, los rayos del sol al refregarse en su cabello lo hacían parecer rojizo, miraba pasar a las personas con sus lindos ojos que podían compararse con el chocolate, escuchaba las risas a lo lejos de los niños jugando, respiraba el aire fresco. Se encontraba muy feliz puesto que por fin vería a su mejor amigo de trece años, un año mayor que ella, eran muy unidos desde pequeños pero ya tenían un mes sin verse, la niña se preguntaba que andaba mal ¿Por qué su amigo no la había invitado a explorar como siempre? Un mes era demasiado tiempo para ella, tal vez tenia problemas familiares pensaba preocupada.

A lo lejos miro llegar a su amigo en bicicleta, era muy lindo, alto de cabello cobrizo, con unos ojos verdes que no pasaban desapercibidos por nadie, corrió a su lado y ella no pudo resistir abrazarlo

-Te extrañe mucho Edward- dijo soltándolo con una linda sonrisa, tan pura como su amistad

-Yo también Bella, lo siento- Edward se sentía muy triste, culpable por no haberla mirado antes, se sentaron en la banca

-¡Soy tu mejor amiga! ¿Por qué me olvidas?- dijo dolida Bella mirando atentamente sus ojos verdes -¿Pasa algo? ¡Dime que es Ed!-

Edward no quería contestar porque sabia que se sentiría muy triste al saber, pero era su mejor amiga no podía ocultárselo

-Bells estoy tan triste yo no quería, rogué que no pero no me hicieron caso- Bella lo miro confundida no tenia idea de a que se refería su amigo pero por su expresión no esperaba nada bueno, espero a que continuara

-¿Sabes que te quiero verdad?- Le pregunto Edward con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Si Edward tanto como yo a ti- volvió a rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos –pero ya dime ¿Qué sucede?- dijo desesperada, Bella no era una niña muy paciente comparada con su amigo

-Nos vamos a ir a vivir a otra ciudad, lejos- soltó dejando salir una lagrima traicionera, Edward también tenia un hermano Jasper el menor de diez años, Bella se quedo en silencio unos segundos tratando de entender bien

-¿Es una broma? No llores, vamos Ed no me gusta esta broma- dijo por fin tratando de no llorar como su amigo

-Que mas quisiera Bella pero es verdad, deje de buscarte porque pensé que así te extrañaría menos cuando me fuera pero no sirvió me siento tan mal y perdí tiempo de estar contigo-

Edward la miro mientras sentía las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, no decía nada ¿Se enojo? ¿Ya no le importaba? Se preguntaba el

-¿Cuándo?- fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Bella

-¿Cuándo que? Bella en serio lo siento- dijo ahora desesperado, triste y sobre todo enojado

-¿Cuándo te vas de la cuidad?- su voz se rompió al decir lo ultimo, por fin las lagrimas de Bella salieron

-En unos dos días- susurro, ella bajo la mirada y se puso a llorar en silencio, Edward la abrazo más fuerte y lloro junto a su hombro, no se imaginaba sin salir a jugar con su amiga, sus bromas, cuando se consolaban por un problema de niños ¡Ya nada seria igual!

-¿Estas enojada?- le pregunto preocupado

-Si no es justo, me quedare sola, yo te quiero a mi lado ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que íbamos a ser grandes juntos? ¿Trabajar? ¿Casarnos como en las películas?-

Edward sabia que tenia toda la razón, quería cumplir todo lo que le dijo pero sus papas no lo permitirían

-Si por mi fuera me quedara siempre a tu lado Bella- el no mentía, estar sin el la ponía mal y no lo quería aceptar

-Quédate yo te comparto mi cuarto- Sonrío por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-Soy muy pequeño para tomar mis decisiones sin mis papas, no me darán permiso pero gracias Bells- dijo limpiado las lágrimas de su amiga

-Entonces prometo que vas a volver ¿No me vas a olvidar?- dijo preocupada Bella mirando con esperanza en los ojos, que brillaban por todas las emociones, Edward puso su mano en su corazón

-Lo prometo Bella nunca te voy a olvidar y volveré para que hagamos todo juntos- Bella también llevo sus manitas a su corazón –Igual yo Ed- se sonrieron satisfechos

-Ya no podre verte, debo guarda todos mis cosas mis papas solo me dejaron venir a despedirme-

-¿Esto es el adiós Ed?- dijo Bella recordando las películas que miraban de amor juntos, aunque Edward las odiaba se lo daba a cambio que jugara futbol con ella

-No Bells es un hasta pronto nena- dijo riendo tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, Bella estaba sonrojada

-¿Por qué estas rojita Bella?- lo miro apenada

–Como no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo puedes darme un beso como en el de la película que vimos una vez- sugirió apenada, Edward la miro confundido la verdad le daba un poco de asco ver esas películas pero por su mejor amiga lo haría ¿No podía ser tan malo?

-Esta bien tu te lo mereces- dijo también sonrojado, ningún realmente sabia que hacer pero acercaron sus caras –hueles muy rico Bells como fresitas- de alguna forma Bella se sintió feliz por oír eso cuando sus narices se tocaron se pusieron nervios

-Edward debes cerrar tus ojos- le susurro, nerviosos cerraron los ojos moviendo sus caras mas cerca, movió los labios buscando los de Bella y sintió algo caliente pero no era lo que esperaba, escucho la risas de Bella

-Ed esa es mi nariz- al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta se sintió mas avergonzada –lo siento intentemos de nuevo- volvieron en lo que se quedaron pero ahora Bella acerco primero sus labios sintiendo los suaves labios de Edward, ninguno se movió solo sintieron el calor de sus labios y escuchaban sus respiraciones, Edward no tenia idea pero se sentía bien así que movió sus labios como había mirado en las películas, al hacerlo sintieron mariposas, el aroma de Bella era muy rico al igual que sus labios pensaba Edward, no supieron cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sintieron que les faltaba aire avergonzados se separaron, se miraron tiernamente

-Ya debo irme Bells te quiero nunca me olvides, nunca olvidare nuestro beso de película- dijo en forma de despedida rojo como un semáforo

-Si Ed no lo olvidare, te quiero, vuelve pronto- se abrazaron con emoción, Edward le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse.

**Septiembre 2011**

¡Maldita alarma! Talle mis ojos con cansancio ¿Cuánto había dormido? Odiaba tener esos sueños que me despertaban y no me dejaban volver a dormir, bostece cansada, voltee a mirar el reloj ocho de la mañana ¡genial! ok era pésima con el sarcasmo pero era necesario en estos casos ¿Por qué madrugaba? T-r-a-b-a-j-o me remarque la palabra en la cabeza, ¡de allí sacas dinero Bella cálmate! Ya bueno no odiaba mi trabajo al final yo elegí estudiar para ser maestra, le daba clases a los niños mas pequeños eran muy tiernos, sonreí ¡Arriba Bella tus niños ocupan aprender! salí de la cama y prácticamente corrí al baño, necesitaba una ducha para estar despierta como se debe.

Media hora después me encontraba cambiada con el uniforme de la escuela ¿Patético? Bueno normas de la directora, claro el uniforme no era igual que el de los alumnos pero seguía siendo patético ¡ja! termine de comer mi cereal y salí a mi lindo mini cooper blanco con negro ¡adoro mi carro! Por el momento se encontraba un poco sucio lleno de papeles pero había planeado las clases y todo eso, si no me equivoco también andaba comida por allí ¡No soy sucia, solo he estado apurada estos días! Pero el fin de semana limpieza total, cuando llegue a la escuela tome mi mochila de trabajo, por suerte llegue diez minutos así que fui a la sala de maestros, no habían muchos maestros ya que los de mi salón entraban en el horario mas tarde ¿Nueve de la mañana era tarde aquí? Si definitivamente, mire a mi amigo Emmett sentado jugando con un lápiz, él era atemorizante, enorme pero por dentro era solo un niño inmaduro con una hermosa sonrisa que te hacia el día, me senté a su lado en silencio estaba muy concretado en su lápiz

-Emmett ¿Qué haces?- dije medio gritando para asustarlo, lotería Emmet brinco y se resbalo de la silla –Au- exclamo, me puse a reír como loca, debí haberlo grabarlo

-Emmett cero Bella uno- dije orgullosa riendo, Emmet se paro del suelo sobando su parte trasera mirándome con una mirada asesina, estremecedor pero ya me debía muchas

-Bueno Bella espero estés consiente que le declaraste la guerra a este bombón- dijo ofendido volviéndose a sentar, ¡Se miraba tan gay! Tuve que volver a reír

-Enterada pero um ¿A un bombón? ¿Dónde? En serio necesito uno- ¿Mi vida amorosa? Bum desastre total, nunca e tenido un novio ni nada cercano bueno algo así pero tenias varios motivos como… ¡Detente! Hoy no Bella fuera ese pensamiento, me regañe mentalmente

-Oye realmente me ofendes, soy demasiado sexi para ti, jaja no ya en serio no quiero lloriqueos cuando me vengue, ya sabes cuando llegue la venganza no te quejes- dijo usando una voz de duende o que se yo pero el punto es que era graciosa

-Por otra parte Bella tienes de donde buscar, ya vez el profesor Jacob te echa ojitos- dijo burlón yo le gruñí en respuesta

-¡Eres un animal! Anda vete ya con tu novia- dije dramáticamente, no era del otro mundo este trato entre Emmett y yo algo digamos común de lunes a domingo

-Mi Rose anda ocupada en su trabajo eso si que es triste, mas triste que tu vida- me miro con cara de cachorrito ¡Pero atropellado! Jaja Emmett no sabia dar lastima

-¡Gracias por recordarme mi patética vida!- dije enojada el solo me guiño un ojo, levante mi mano en forma de puño para golpearlo pero el timbre sonó

-Salvado por la campana dios me ama soy su favorito ¡amen!- dijo saliendo corriendo de la sala, me levante resignada y camine a mi salón, ya estaban mis pequeños alumnos, tenia quince en total al verme me saludaron amablemente, intentaba ganarme sus corazones, uno de los mas inteligente se acercó a mi (no subestimo a ninguno de mis alumnos cada uno es especial en algo)

-¿Necesitas algo Brady?- dije poniéndome a su altura, note que tenia los ojos llorosos ¿Acaso lo habían maltratado otra vez? Estiro su manita y me entrego una manzana

-Le traje para usted profesora- dijo tímido, sonreí tomando la manzana –Muchas gracias Brady ¿Has estado llorando?- su cara paso a susto en unos segundos

-Voy a sentarme- dijo corriendo a su mesa banco, me quede preocupada pero tenia que empezar la clase.

El día fue normal, salvo cuando salí a lonchar y "accidentalmente" alguien me puso el pie para que callera, no tuve ni que mirar solo gruñí Emmett, escuche una risita y antes de irse dijo: Cuando la venganza llegue no te quejes. Esa una frase muy típica entre nosotros, cuando termino la clase me acerque a Brady

-¿Puedes quedarte un minuto?- dije tiernamente, asintió, esperamos a que salieran sus compañeros que venían a darme en un beso en la mejilla y se iban, cuando estuvo todo solo el salón hable

-¿Tu papá te ha vuelto a hacer daño pequeño?- bajo la mirada, conocía bien su actitud

-¿Tu mamá hizo algo?- no podía creer que existiera gente tan cruel como para maltratar a un niño tan lindo de solo cinco años

-No debo hablarle de esto profe- dije asustado, lo acerque a mi y le di un abrazo, por suerte Rose era abogada y ya le había comentado esta situación haríamos que Brady estuviera en buenas manos solo faltaba encontrar quien lo adoptara

-Oye mañana es día de helado- dije alegre, siempre lo llevaba a comprar un helado los martes, sus papas lo dejaban aquí hasta tan tarde y yo lo llevaba a dar una vuelta era lo menos que podía hacer

-¡Si! Ya debo irme no quiero que se enojen mis papas- dijo corriendo saliendo del salón, suspire con tristeza camine por mis cosas cuando escuche sonar una canción

"_Se mira en el espejo __sin gustarle lo que encuentra__ella quiere hacer notar__que es más de lo que aparenta,__llena de inseguridad, tiene tanto para dar__" _

Sonreí solo a Alice se le ocurre poner esa canción de tono, decía que tenia un autoestima muy bajo y me "dedico" la canción de jessy y joy llamada perfecta, la verdad que era muy motivadora tome mi celular y conteste

-Hola Alice-

-¡Hola profesora! ¿Ya terminaste?- me reí ella sabia que a estas horas ya había terminado

-Si Alice ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-Ow yo no soy ninguna interesada, anda te estoy esperando afuera- antes que dijera algo colgó, suspire ¡odiaba que hiciera eso! Pero que podía hacer esa loca duende era mi mejor amiga, agradecía haberla encontrado, a ella podía contarle todo, tome mis cosas y salí al estacionamiento, Alice se encontraba recargada en mi carro, era mas pequeña que yo por un año al igual que de estatura nos conocimos aquí en Londres, vine a vivir aquí después que me aceptaran en la universidad compartimos departamento un tiempo

-Aléjate de mi carro enana- dije molesta, sabia que odiaba que la llamaría así, Alice me saco la lengua infantilmente

-Me encanta como me recibes- dijo con sarcasmo dándome un abrazo, ella era demasiado demostrativa en todos los aspectos

-¡Aa!- grito rápido me alarme ¿Qué pasaba?

-Ya viste esas horrendas ojeras que tienes- deje salir todo el aire contenido ¡Simplemente genial! Yo pensando que el fin del mundo estaba cerca

-Si si Alice luzco terrible bla bla, pero um tuve de nuevo ese sueño- admití algo avergonzado si con mis veintidós años sufría de eso, no era realmente un sueño malo

-¿Soñaste de nuevo con el?- hice una mueca, solo pensarlo me dolía, asentí –Deberías salir con ese tal Jacob Bells- gruñí

-¡No me llames Bells!- grite enojada, acababa de explotar camine a la puerta de mi carro

-¡O diablos que idiota soy! Lo siento Bella- dijo siguiéndome, Bella no es culpa de Alice deberías enojarte con "el" no con Alice, deje caer la cabeza al carro -¡Au idiota!- me dije a mi misma voltee con Alice –Perdóname a mi no debí reaccionar así- me sonrió con dulzura, adoraba que Alice me entendiera

-Esta bien profe que tal si vas ya a descansar cancelo la ida al centro comercial- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo quedamos en ir? La mire con sospecha

-O bueno gracias por cancelar algo de lo que no estaba enterada- me despedí de ella después de oír un cuídate ya búscate novio y subir a mi carro algo frustrada.

Al día siguiente tuvo el mismo problema al levantarme por suerte no soñé con el, pude dormir un poco mas pero se me hizo tarde y no tuve tiempo de ir a vengarme de Emmet corrí a mi salón, cinco minutos antes ¡que suerte! hoy Brady se miraba mejor, el día iba bien hasta que en la hora de la salida escuche unos gritos ¿Qué estaba pasando? salí del salón a uno de los pasillo donde se encontraba un chico de secundaria con ¿su papá? Ni idea, el hombre estaba de espaldas su cabello cobrizo despeinado llamo mi atención, me acerque un poco para calmar el alboroto

-¡Que diablos pensabas, si tu madre se enterara! Te juro que la próxima no te voy a cubrir Alec esto sobrepasa los limites- le decía enojado igual no debía meterme pero estábamos en una escuela, no debían estar discutiendo aquí

-Disculpen pero no pueden estar gritando en los pasillos- el chico me miro asustado pero a la vez aliviado lo acaba de salvar de su regaño, el hombre no se había movido pero hablo

-Yo si claro, perdone- respondió el hombre sin voltear ¡Su voz!, al percatarse de que no me moví voltio a verme y sentí como la escuela empezó a girar.

* * *

_**Este capitulo tiene la mezcla de dos años diferentes espero no se confundan y ojala les allá gustado :D **_


	2. Rencuentro ¿genial?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer pero la historia es de mi autoría(:

* * *

Hola! Ya aquí un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, gracias PatryCullenBlack \(*_*)/

* * *

_**Capito 2: Rencuentro ¿Genial?**_

**Bella POV**

-Yo si claro, perdone- respondió el hombre sin voltear ¡Su voz! al percatarse de que no me moví voltio a verme y sentí como la escuela empezó a girar.

No estaba segura pero podía jurar que era idéntico a Edward ¿O era Edward? Mi mejor amigo de la infancia que nunca había vuelto, al que le di mi primer beso ¡No estaba arrepentida! Pero el no cumplió su promesa de volver igual era algo tonto pues éramos muy pequeños pero siempre se me quedo grabado, el hombre frente a mi me miraba detenidamente

-¿Ed, Edward?- dije trabada, al decir eso una sonrisa apareció en su cara

-¡Dios no estoy loco! ¿Eres tu Bella?-

Era el, era él decía una y otra vez mi mente, sus ojos verdes seguían siendo iguales, tan hermosos, claro ahora era mas alto su cara ya no tenían facciones de niño pero aun así se miraba increíblemente guapo, tenia el cabello mas largo despeinado dándole un look rebelde pero perfecto para el

-Si cuanto tiempo- dije, me sentía como una niña de nuevo frente a él, quería gritar, llorar, reír ¿Qué me pasaba? Tantos sentimientos encontrados

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿10 años?- el recordaba el tiempo que llevamos sin vernos, mejor aun ¡El me recordaba!

-Si 10 años Edward desde la última vez- el chico a nuestro lado nos miraba confundido

-¿Puedo irme ya?- pregunto algo desesperado ¿Seria su hijo? Debió tenerlo muy joven, sentí un sentimiento de celos hacia quien fuera su madre ¿Qué diablos? A ti no te importa Bella, Edward dejo de verme para voltear con el chico

-Si pero estas advertido pobre de ti si hay segunda vez Alec- Su voz había cambiado pero era tan especial como antes, literalmente Alec salió corriendo del pasillo, Edward me miro apenado

-Estos jóvenes de hoy ¿Y como fue que terminaste en Londres?-

-Am por la universidad me vine y me gusto tanto que me quede a vivir aquí ¿Y que hay de ti?-

-Bueno aquí fue la cuidad a donde me mude, al final me gusto, pude estudiar lo que quise y aquí sigo- sentí un poco de enojo al recordar su promesa de que iba a volver, yo esperándolo y el aquí en Londres feliz de la vida

-Que bien- Edward me sonrió, de repente una voz me llamo y tuve que voltearme

-¡Aquí estas!- me dijo Brady preocupado –pensé que ya me habías dejado- ¿Diablos como lo pude olvidar? Me sentí tan mal que lo tome en mis brazos

-Lo siento tanto Brady estaba arreglando algo- le explique, el pequeño me miraba con ojos llorosos –Nunca me olvidaría de ti pequeño- con eso el sonrío y la tristeza desapareció de su cara después miro a Edward

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto curioso

-Es un viejo amigo mio, Edward este es Brady- lo baje y se acercó a darle la mano a Edward, Edward lo miro divertido y le correspondió el saludo

-Mucho gusto Brady que lindo niño eres- le dijo para después mirarme a mi -¿Tu hijo?- pregunto ¿Enojado? Imaginación tuya Bella

-O no ya quisiera tener un hijo así, soy profesora- dije avergonzada, la sonrisa de Edward volvió

-Wow Bella pues siempre supe que lograrías llegar lejos con lo inteligente que eras ¿Supongo sigues siendo?- dijo burlón, yo ya estaba roja ¿Él me decía inteligente?

-Jaja y aun te pones rojita- dijo exactamente como cuando éramos niños no pude evitar sonreír como tonta

-Tú tampoco cambias Ed- dije siguiendo el juego pero Brady me miro triste

-¿Bella podemos ir ya por mi helado?- no podía quebrar mi promesa con Brady aunque después de 10 años estaba con Edward de nuevo, parecía un sueño pero como todo lo bueno termina

-Si Brady lo siento vamos- le dije tomando su pequeña mano –Debo irme Edward tengo que cumplir con mi promesa-

¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes de nuevo! ¿Por qué mi mente me traicionaba?

-O si cumplir promesas es algo de ley- pero hizo una mueca al igual que yo ¡el no cumplió su promesa! –Yo bella am…- se quedo pensando unos segundos -¿Puedo acompañarlos? Me gustaría saber más de que fue tu vida, no siempre te encuentras a tu mejor amiga de la infancia-

¿Quería ir? Mi corazón latió fuertemente, tanto tiempo que imagine nuestro rencuentro y ya aquí estaba, claro nunca pensé que fuera así pero no le quitaba lo bueno

-Si claro- salimos de la escuela en silencio –el parque esta aquí a dos cuadras- dije mientras caminábamos, Brady se movía inquieto a mi lado, cuando llegamos al parque el señor de el helado ya estaba allí

-Hey hola Bella hola pequeño- dijo amablemente, somos los clientes especiales del marte jaja

-Me puedes dar lo de siempre y un helado de limón- Edward me miro sorprendido y rápido me di cuenta de mi atrevimiento

-Lo siento ¿Ya no te gusta ese?- dije sonrojada

-No si ese es mi favorito aun solo me sorprende que lo recordaras- dijo con una sonrisa torcida, esa que era mi favorita de niños

-Buena memoria- dije tocándome la cabeza como chiste, no había nada mejor que oír su risa, cuando nos dieron los helados caminamos a unas bancas a comerlos pero Brady corrió a los juegos

-Con cuidado Brady- le grite, Edward me miraba curioso

-¿Así que la profesora saque a sus alumnos a comprar helado?- pregunto riendo

-Jaja no pienses que lo hago para que me quieran mas, solo lo hago con Brady tienes problemas en casa- dije algo triste

-¿Un niño de cinco años con problemas?-

-Si es muy triste, sus padres lo maltratan pero aun no puedo hacer nada tengo una amiga abogada que ya estaba llevando el caso voy a salvarlo a como de lugar y bueno los martes lo dejan aquí hasta tarde y aprovecho para sacarlo- explique, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos de nuevo en un parque como la ultima vez que nos vimos, me sonroje al recordar el beso que le pedí

-Si ¿Cómo puede existir gente así? Que suerte que eso niño te tiene a ti de profesora, siempre has sido tan correcta en todo Bella- ¿Día de apenar a Bella?

-¿Y tu Edward? ¿A que se dedica el desaparecido Cullen?- dije bromeando

-Jaja me encanta que no has perdido tu lado niña, soy pediatra ¿Curioso no? terminamos en Londres con algo relacionado a niños, siempre tuvimos gustos muy parecidos- dijo mas pensando en voz alta para el lambiendo su helado

-Si eso parece- susurre mirando hacia los juegos ¿Gustos muy parecidos? No tenia idea de cuanto el me gust… no "había" gustado mucho de niños, pasado Bella

-En serio a sido genial volver a verte Bella honestamente pensé que ya no miraría a la chica de ojos chocolate, tuve mucho tiempo de rebeldía con mis padres por separarme de ti- quede sorprendida antes su confesión

-¡Wow! Bueno de menos rebeldía y no depresión como yo- Edward me miro atentamente rápido cambie de tema -¿Qué hay de Jasper el también esta aquí?- recordé a su hermano menor también llego a ser un buen amigo

-Si también se quedo aquí, se hizo arquitecto por allí anda- dijo riendo, me dio gusto saber que les había ido bien en la vida

-Sabes hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar y disculparme- lo mire confundida ¿Si teníamos 10 años sin vernos?

-Dime- dije prestándole toda mi atención ¡Pero la vida es tan linda! Escuche la voz de Emmett gritando mi nombre rápido me puse de pie y Edward reacciono igual

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- pregunto Edward confundido

-¡Bella Bellita donde estas! ¡Bella!- gritaba Emmett caminando hacia nosotros, lo mire con odio

-¿Qué sucede Emmett?- pero entonces el hizo una señal de sorpresa

-¡Pero cariño! ¿Qué haces con otro hombre?- ¡Tenia que ser una mala broma! ¿Me odias acaso dios? Emmett me miro con cara dolida y Edward se tenso a mi lado

-Cállate Emmett no estoy con otro hombre- gruñí y entonces el sonrío -¡Que alivio! Ya iba a llorar- se acercó a mi y me abrazo levantándome del suelo, rápido le comencé a tirar golpes

-¡Bájame idiota!- decía enojada mientras Emmett reía

-Creo que dijo que la bajaras- escuche decir enojado a Edward ¡Diablos! Emmett dejo de reírse y me puso en el suelo volteando a ver molesto a Edward, sentí miedo Emmett era mas alto y fuerte que Edward

-¿Y tu eres?- ok una cosa era mi tonto amigo inmaduro y otra mi tonto amigo enojado así que me apresure a contestar primero

-Él es Edward mi amigo de la infancia nos acabamos de encontrar y Edward este- gruñí –es mi mas idiota amigo Emmett- los dos se miraron unos segundos con desconfianza para luego estrechar sus manos en forma de saludo

-¿Para que me buscabas?- cambie rápido de tema

-O si Bellita los padres de Brady están allí en la escuela les invente algo pero se enojaran mucho si no lo llevamos- ¡O no! rápido fui por Brady que me miraba con cara triste por alejarlo de los juegos

-Gracias- le dije a Emmett y voltee a mirar a Edward –Lo siento de verdad debo hacer esto, fue agradable verte de nuevo- ¡Mentirosa! Tú te mueres por decir: ¡Quiero volverte a ver! ¡Fue más que fantástico verte!

-No te preocupes Bella lo entiendo yo este- mire como saco algo de su cartera –Sé que debes irte perdón por hacerlo así pero aquí esta mi correo y mi celular para que después terminamos de hablar- dijo nervioso estirándome la tarjeta con gusto la tome y la guarde en mi bolsillo ¡Quería volver a verme! Si Bella fuiste su amiga nada anormal

-O fantástico gracias nos vemos después- sin pensar bien lo que hacia me acerque a él y le di un beso en la mejilla, no se lo esperaba pues me miro sorprendido antes de que dijera algo mas me fui tras Emmett y Brady sonrojada ¡Idiota! ¿Se pega de Emmett?

Llegamos rápido y después de inventarles algo a los padres de Brady se fue

-Así que tu amigo de la infancia e…- dijo con una sonrisa picara Emmett

-Si Emmett AMIGO pero eres muy tonto para entender- le sonreí triunfal

-Vamos Bella seré lo que quieras pero se te estaba cayendo la baba- sin pensarlo levante mi dedo medio y se lo enseñe enojada después me voltee y camine a mi carro escuchando solo las risas de Emmett

-¡Grosera!- grito, voltee de nuevo a verlo le sonreí y subí a mi carro dejándolo allí sin mas, iba conduciendo nerviosa, feliz, confundida ¡Había vuelto a ver a Edward! Después de 10 años ya pierdes la esperanza, quien iba a decir que tenia ya varios años viviendo donde él se había mudado, suspire, seguía tan guapo ¡Ya era todo un hombre! aunque tal vez para él no fue tan bueno volverme a ver para mi si, en todos mis recuerdos de mi infancia estaba el, siempre explorábamos juntos, mirábamos mis películas cursis para niñas como decía pero en recompensa él me ponía a jugar futbol, me cuidaba de los niños recuerdo que era muy posesivo ¿Seguiría siendo? Y uno de los mejores recuerdos había sido nuestro primer beso, no estaba tan segura a esa edad que era, cuando crecí y entendí estaba completamente feliz de saber que se lo había dado a Edward ¿Lo recordaría? No sabia por que seguía pensando es esto ¡Solo lo viste y ya Bella! Aparte puede que ese Alec sea su hijo y obvio debe tener a su novia tal vez hasta esposa, no como yo con mi patética vida amorosa inexistente.

Llegue a mi departamento y baje los trabajos de mis alumnos, era agradable tener mi propio estacionamiento y un lindo lugar bien cuidado donde vivir por mi cuenta, extrañaba mucho a mis padres en serio pero me gustaba ser independiente aparte que ellos se quedaron en Chicago, estaba haciendo calor ¡Extraño! Deje los papeles en la mesa de la sala y prendí el ventilador me quite mi uniforme de maestra mientras caminaba a mi cuarto tome un short y una blusa de tirantes ¡Era agradable desnudarte en tu casa sin que nadie dijera nada! Después fui a la cocina tome un vaso y me serví mi rico jugo de piña y por fin me deje caer en mi sillón.

Encendí la televisión deje un programa de chismes, no me importaba mucho que ver y tome los trabajos de mis alumnos para calificarlos. Ya me faltaban dos por calificar cuando mi muy sonada canción sonó

"_Llena de inseguridad tiene tanto para dar, se ha hecho esclava de lo que la gente de ella piensa_ prisionera en su _cuerpo como triste consecuencia"_

Tome mi celular de la mesa

-¡Hola duende!-

-¿Momento? Bella esta alegre ¿O que?- dijo riendo Alice

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Bueno no dijiste "A otra vez tu" o "A que quieres enana"- ¿Y ella era mi amiga? No quería saber que era una enemiga

-No estoy alegre pero con eso si te estas ganando mi mal humor- gruñí

-Ya ya esta bien paz ¿Estas en tu casa?-

-Am si…- dijo con sospecha

-¡Si!- chillo – ¡Ábreme!- colgó

¡Lo sabia! Alice nunca daba un paso sin tenerlo planeado con lentitud me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta mientras escuchaba el timbre sonar como loco -¡Ya Alice deja de tocar mi timbre!- grite, abrí la puerta y Alice paso corriendo como profesional cuando voltee atrás ya estaba sentada en mi sillón chismeando en mis documentos, suspire y cerré la puerta

-Aww tus alumnos dibujan tan lindo y aw mira como escriben ¿Me regalas uno?- no pude evitar reír Alice era Alice me senté a su lado

-Sé que son lindos por eso son mis alumnos y no lo siento no te puedo regalar ninguno, ¿Por qué no tienes uno tu?- dije levantando las cejas pícaramente Alice me miro con la boca abierta

-¿Quién eres y que haz hecho con bella? ¡Cochina!- jaja seria raro que me cambiaran no ¿Una hermana gemela? –No ya en serio Bella no tengo novio y menos esposo nada de hijos por ahora te tengo a ti para cuidarte- me sonrío maternamente mientras yo le gruñí

-¿Y que hay de nuevo?- dijo cambiado su mirada mirándome atentamente ¿Cómo diablos sabia que algo paso? Mi amiga tenia poderes ¡No imposible!

-Um ¿De que?- dije haciéndome la que no sabia

-Te conozco tan bien Bella ya suéltalo- la verdad que si necesitaba desahogarme y ella era la única que sabia de Edward

-¿Recuerdas a Edward?- dije despacio

-Aja siempre hablabas de ese niño- dijo riendo

-Am bueno lo vi hoy en la escuela- hable bajo para que no se emocionara tanto

-¡O DIOS MIO!- te equivocaste Bella, Alice ya estaba gritando y aplaudiendo –Eso es genial después de tanto tiempo ¿Te beso? Momento cuéntame todo- suspire

-No Alice claro que no me beso, fue tan raro después de 10 años lo encontré allí mismo en mi propio trabajo estaba hablando con un chico creo que era su hijo- dije con una mueca y Alice grito

-¿Su hijo? ¿Estas segura?- dijo preocupada

-No no estoy segura pero lo estaba regañando y dijo algo de su mamá-

-Bella no seas tonta puede ser su tío o que se yo- ¿Podía ser? Ignore eso y seguí

-El caso es que si me reconocí comenzamos a hablar cuando llego Brady es martes de helado así que me despedí de Edward para ir- Alice volvió a gritar interrumpiéndome

-¿Fue todo? ¿Numero de teléfono?- la mire mal –Si me dejaras terminar- puso cara de niña castigada y se callo

-Me despedí pero el pregunto si podía acompañarnos claro acepte y fuimos al parque hablamos de lo que no sabias ahora del otro pero después llego Emmett para que lleváramos a Brady así que no hablamos mucho aunque antes de irme el me dio su tarjeta con su correo y numero telefónico- dije algo sonrojada

-¡Wow es genial! Quiere seguir en contacto ¿Seguí guapo como decías? ¿Tiene novia, esposa? ¿Te gusta?-

¡Muchas preguntas! Típico de Alice

-Esta mas guapo aun ahora como hombre, no se no le pregunte si tenia novia o esposa y no no me gusta Alice ¿Vamos 10 años sin verlo que clase de loca seria si me gustara?-

-Ninguna loca después de lo que me contaste de su niñez seria normal ¿Qué si él te quiere? Tenemos que investigar si tiene novia- dijo pensando poniéndose la mano en la barbilla pensativa

-¡Alto allí! NO, no tenemos nada que investigar fue genial encontrarlo y todo eso pero hasta allí al final el ni cumplió su promesa solo somos unos viejos amigos que rencontraron y les dio gusto fin-

Alice hizo su cara de puchero, la ignore tomando los dos trabajos que me faltaban revisar, los revise en silencio ¿En silencio? Silencio y Alice problemas rápido voltee a ver que hacia pero no estaba ¡Estupendo!

-¡Alice!- grite entonces vi como venia corriendo de mi cuarto –Aquí esta- levanto su mano mostrándome la tarjeta que me dio Edward

-Dame eso Alice- gruñí pero ella solo me sonrío traviesamente –No estoy jugando dámela ahora- fui tras ello pero empezó a correr por mi departamento -¡Ya Alice no corras!- tuve que seguirla corríamos como dos locas mientras yo gruñía ella reía feliz cuando choque mi pie con la mesa -¡Mierda!- dije con dolor rápido Alice corrió a ver que me paso

-¿Qué tienes Bella?- dijo preocupada estire mi pie, mi dedo gordo estaba morado y dolía –Eso te pasa por andar descalza- no dije nada solo la mire mal y camine como pude a mi sillón, mire como Alice tomaba mi celular y escribía algo ¿Qué diablos?

-Estoy herida y tu con eso ¡Mala amiga!- dije ofendida, me ignoro y siguió con eso para luego correr de nuevo a mi habitación ¿Ahora que? Estire mi pie y lo puse sobre mi mesita ¡Maldito dolor maldita Alice maldito todo! Regreso con mi laptop en sus manos

-Podrías traerme algo para curarme de mi baño en vez de usar mis cosas- dije enojada, ella me sonrió y fue al baño ¡Al fin! Deje caer la cabeza en el sillón y cerré los ojos, escuche que Alice dejaba caer unas cosas a mi lado y abrí los ojos, había traído lo necesario para curarme pero ya estaba de nuevo en mi laptop, tome la venda y la árnica y me cure

-¡Listo! Ya guarde el numero de Edward y ya lo agregue a tu correo- grito feliz ¿Qué hizo que? Nota mental cambiar mi contraseña y no tener mas amigas como Alice

-Maldita yo muriendo y tu con eso-

-Ya no seas dramática no vas a morir por eso aparte te lo mereces por ridícula- volvió a mi lado sonriente

-¿Por qué somos amigas?- dije irónicamente ella solo me saco la lengua

-Bueno vamos a una club ya le llame a unos amigos antes de venir no la pasaremos genial- dijo emocionada

-En primera Alice me acabo de lastimar y en segunda yo si trabajo temprano no como otras, olvídalo-

-Ow es verdad el viernes eres toda mía- dijo poniéndose de pie –Debo irme yo si saldré no soy amargada como tu- suspire cansada

-Si como digas adiós Alice gracias por tu linda visita- dije sarcástica ella solo me ignoro y se fue.

Después de darme un rico baño y acomodar bien la venda en mi dedo me senté en mi cama con mi computadora para mirar mis correos y trabajos pendiente, tenía un mensaje de Emmett que decía **¡Grosera! Jaja a un así me caes bien (; **seguido debajo había uno de Rose **Ahora que hiciste Bella? Jeje (: **Emmett siempre me dejaba como la mala abrí para contestarles

**Esta vez se lo merecía Rose tu pequeño novio no entiende tal vez no le vendría mal un castigo (: O Emmett tu no me caes bien (;** después de eso cerré para ver los demás, tenia otro de Jacob, la verdad era una buena persona, era dos años mayor que yo y enseñaba a los chicos de secundaria (los mas difíciles de cuidar) hace poco me pidió salir pero no pude por culpa de Alice

**Que tal Bella? No me a tocado mirarte en la escuela espero pronto hace tiempo que no charlamos saludos :D** ok ¿Si es agradable? Aun no me sentí muy segura en eso de aceptar

**Hola Jacob, todo bien gracias, si no e tenido mucho tiempo libre en la escuela espero pronto nos veamos para charlar saludos (:** eso parecía bien, si lo considera mi amigo y era chistoso, genial para pasar tiempo, después me puse a hacer mis trabajos pendientes, no se cuanto tiempo llevaba cuando una ventanilla se abrió

**Hey hola Bella que bueno que me agregaste (:**

Sonreí al ver el mensaje esto seria interesante.


	3. Salidas ¿Extrañas?

La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (:

* * *

Hola! Muchas gracias por apoyar esta nueva historia (:

**Luly:** Gracias la verdad no lo había notado, estoy aprendiendo y es bueno tener quien me corrija cosas así (: por otra parte que bueno que te gusta la historia, gracias!

**Twilighter:** Linda lectora! Que bien que también te guste esta historia, muchas gracias por seguirme, nos leemos pronto besos :D

**KatyCullen1901:** Que bueno que te hizo reír, jeje te dejare eso en duda ya mas adelante pondré que es Alec de Edward (: gracias igual :D

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Salidas ¿Extrañas?**_

_Bella POV_

Aunque Alice estaba completamente loca siempre terminaba agradeciéndole sus ocurrencias, me puse un poco nerviosa no era cualquier persona era Edward ¡Solo es tu amigo de la infancia Bella! Deje a un lado esos absurdos pensamientos

**Hola Edward, que bueno que me aceptaste :p me da gusto poder tener comunicación después de tanto tiempo. **Mande el mensaje y continúe con mi trabajo no sabia si seguía conectado, pero después de unos minutos salió de nuevo la ventana de la conversación, sonreí como si fuera una adolescente recibiendo un mensaje del chico que le gusta ¿Que esta mal conmigo?

**Jaja, si es bueno esto, tal vez si hubiera pensando mejor cuando éramos niños** **podría haberte pedido tu teléfono o algo para poder saber de ti pero el hubiera no existe ¿no?** sabia que Edward no mentía cuando éramos niños siempre fuimos tan unidos, a esa edad piensas en otras cosas pero ahora ¿El de verdad quiere saber de mi? ¿Podríamos recuperar esa amistad? Había tantas cosas pero estaba segura de algo, no quería perderlo de nuevo 10 años

**No fuiste el único, estábamos chicos no podemos culparnos tanto, ahora terminamos en el mismo lugar después de todo ¿Casualidad? :p **¿Cómo sonaba eso? No quería que pensara que hablaba sobre el amor, las jugadas del destino y todas esas cosas, estaba nerviosa esperando su respuesta

**Tienes todo la razón Bella ¿Casualidad? No lo creo, tenia que volver a encontrarte como fuera solo que la vida me lo puso más fácil, nunca quede tranquilo y ahora saber de ti, que te ha ido bien es excelente ¿Cómo están tus padres? ¿Viven aquí? Carlisle y Esme estarían encantados con volver a juntarse **wow quede sorprendida con eso, no era mi imaginación él había puesto que quería volver a encontrarme, fue lindo que preguntare por mis padres

**Están bien gracias, no viven aquí se quedaron en Chicago, me encantaría ver a Esme y a Carlisle de nuevo **deje la conversación de un lado para terminar por fin mi trabajo, lo termine y fui por mi cena Edward ya no había respondido.

Tome mi pasta y me senté en la sala a cenar, cuando no tenia visita comía aquí mirando la televisión, lave los platos sucios y fui a mi habitación tenia que madrugar mañana cuando escuche el sonido de mi laptop me acerque a ver, tenia un mensaje de Edward

**Lo siento estaba arreglando unas cosas ¿Así que estas aquí sola? ¿Ya no eres la inocente Bella que conocía? Espero pronto poder llevarte con mis padres si quieres (; **me reí ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

**Si seria estupendo, sigo siendo la misma solo un poco más grande ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿El mismo que miraba película cursis? (: **mire el reloj ya eran las 9:30 y eso de madrugar no me ayudaba, tendría que despedirme pronto

**Jaja es como mi pequeño secreto sentarme a ver películas cursis espero sepas guardado no quiero matarte :p también sigo jugando futbol perdedora (; **¿Perdedora? Recuerdo haberle ganada varias veces, estaba sonriéndole a mi laptop, de repente todo se sentía como antes como si nunca se hubiera perdido esa confianza

**O claro ¿Perdedora yo? Deja que me reía Cullen estoy segura que aun te puedo ganar, lamentablemente debo retirarme, tengo que dar clases mañana yo si trabajo **

**Jaja yo también trabajo, ya veremos quien es mejor, que te vaya bien Bella espero pronto saber de ti buenas noches(: **era todavía mejor que mi pequeño mejor amigo, me gustaba este Edward

**Igual Edward gracias, buenas noches(: **cerré mi correo y apegue la laptop, me fui a la cama con una sonrisa, mi amigo de la infancia había vuelto.

La bendita alarme sonó, hice mi rutina diaria saliendo temprano de casa ¡Milagro! Entre a la sala de maestros y ya esta allí Emmett

-Hola Bella ¿Ya tienes mejor humor?- dijo Emmett poniendo su mejor sonrisa, no podía estar enojada con el

-Si Emmett ya que de ninguna manera se te quita lo idiota- le sonreí sínicamente y me senté a su lado

-Pues con lo que tengo que decirte vas a amarme- dijo orgulloso lo mire con cara de chiste ¿Qué podía saber el para que lo amara?

-No creo que nada logre eso pero adelante inténtalo-

-Ayer mi Rose me invito a comer con su familia – tenia que ser broma, no quería oír sus historias donde involucraba a Rosalie por lo general terminaban siendo pervertidas

-De acuerdo Emmett no quiero saber como lo hicieron en casa de su familia- dije con asco

-¡Pervertida! Diablos no Bella casi la convencía pero no, el punto es que estaban también sus tíos y sus tíos tienen dos hijos- ahora entendía por donde iba todo

-No necesito que me consigas novio ¿Si?-

-Mm… tu solita lo consigues ya que uno de ellos era Edward tu amigo de ayer, la verdad que después de conocerlo me agrado al igual que su hermano- me quede sin decir nada ¿Edward? Después de tanto tiempo ahora estaba en todas partes ¿Primo de Rosalie? ¡Espero que la vida no me odie!

-Wow no lo sabia que bien- dije fingiendo que no me importaba, Emmett me miro fijamente

-Si Bella aun no sabes mentir cuando quede en salir con ellos te aviso- me guiño un ojo –por cierto Jacob te ve- y sin mas se fue ¿Jacob?

-Hola Bella que gusto encontrarte por fin- voltee y estaba Jacob mirándome con una sonrisa

-Hola Jacob si-

-¿Puedo sentarme?- asentí y se puso a mi lado donde antes había estado Emmett

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tus alumnos?- estuve charlando con el hasta que toco el timbre y tuve que irme a dar clases.

No sé que pasaba pero hoy estaban muy inquietos

-Ya guarden silencio si siguen así cancelare el cuento de hoy- dije ya algo frustrada, por suerte con eso logre que guardaran silencio pude dar las clases y les conté su cuento al final.

-Profesora no voy a poder venir mañana- me dijo Brady cuando ya todos salieron del salón

-¿Por qué?- era muy raro que faltara a clases

-Mi mami tiene que ir al doctor-

-Esta bien Brady- ¿También sufriría de maltrato? Brady salió corriendo, tenia que hablar con Rosalie pronto

-¿Qué tanto piensas Bella?- brinque del susto no sabia que había alguien aquí

-Nada realmente- dije sonrojada mirando a Jacob

-Bueno entonces te invito a comer ¿Qué dices?- me sentí mal no tenia muchas ganas de ir pero era la segunda vez que me invitaba a salir

-Esta bien solo termina de agarrar mis cosas- Jacob me regalo una linda sonrisa

-Te miro en 15 minutos en el estacionamiento- suspire y asentí, fui por mis cosas y salí del salón alcance a mirar a Alec junto a Edward ¿De nuevo aquí? Edward no parecía estar de buen humor y el muchacho Alec iba con la cabeza agachada quería saludar pero igual no era buen momento así que seguí con mi camino

-¡Bella! ¡Bella espera!- escuche que me grito Edward ya tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, me detuve

-Hey hola Edward- dije alegre

-¿Hoy nadie se gano un helado?- puso su sonrisa torcida dejándome embobada

-No- dije sonrojada -¿De nuevo problemas?- voltee a ver a Alec, Edward suspiro

-Si pero creo que ya no abra mas- ¿Podría ser su hijo como pensaba? ¿Y la mamá?

-Que bueno aunque me alegra verte aquí-

-Ya de menos puedo ver a mi profesora favorita- dijo riendo –sabes me dejaste con la duda ¿De verdad eres mejor que yo en el futbol? ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?- mi cara estaba ardiendo, Edward y yo jugando futbol seria muy bueno ¡Diablos! Había quedado con Jacob

-Me encantaría pero quede en ir a comer con un amigo ¿Tu puedes mañana?- ¡Idiota! Edward te invita a una parte y lo rechazas

-Am si puedo venir aquí después de clases- dijo algo serio ¿Le molesto?

-Genial en serio lo siento- asintió y se fue con Alec, me quede como tonta allí parada, si adiós Edward pff lo había arruinado ¿Qué estas pensando? Él tiene un hijo y todo eso.

Jacob estaba esperándome alado de mi carro

-¿Qué te parece si vamos aquí a un lugar cerca para no mover los carros?- ya que había arruinado lo otro tan siquiera debería disfrutar esto

-Si mejor- nos fuimos caminando a un restaurante cerca

-¿Y es más sencillo con niños pequeños?-

-Si tienes paciencia si, si no tienes como "amor" a los niños creo que si es mas difícil- Jacob asintió riendo

-Me gusta los niños pero mi paciencia es terrible supongo que estoy mejor enseñándole a los mayores- me reí no parecía ser un hombre si paciencia, llegamos pronto al restaurante y nos sentamos afuera teniendo la vista de la linda ciudad, hablamos sobre nuestra familia y gustos, era muy sencillo me agradable eso

-Eres muy chistoso Jacob- dije riendo de otro de sus chistes cuando una pareja llego con un perro, el perro se acercó a olernos ¿Qué? Para mi sorpresa el perro levanto la pata y orino a Jacob no pude evitar reírme mientras Jacob me miraba apenado igual que la pareja

-Olvide decirte que los perros tienen algo contra mi- ¡deja de reír, deja de reír! Después de disculparse la pareja se fue, Jacob esta mojado del pantalón ¡Con orines de perro! A Emmett le encantaría esta historia

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos huelo mal- dijo con una mueca, por un momento sentía lastima de acuerdo no ¡Era tan chistoso! Regresamos a la escuela

-No te preocupes Jacob me la pase bien lamento tu accidente-

-Si yo… no era como lo imaginaba nos vemos después- dijo avergonzado yéndose a su carro al igual que yo al mio, había regresado a casa mas temprano de lo que pensaba, una idea loca se me ocurrió saque el celular y marque el nuevo numero guardado

-Edward Cullen ¿En que puede ayudarle?- ¡O dios! Su voz se oía igual de bien por celular y que formal se escuchaba al contestar

-Hola Edward Cullen habla Bella- dije riendo

-¿Bella? No tenia tu numero, yo um a veces me llaman pacientes y debo ser formal- se escuchaba avergonzado

-Si lo entiendo Doc-

-¿En que puede ayudarle profesora? ¿Ya tan rápido me extraña?- no tienes idea ¿Yo pensé eso?

-Jaja la verdad me quede pensando, mí salida término antes así que pensé que podríamos vernos hoy- ni siquiera lo estaba mirando y ya estaba sonrojada

-¡Genial! Tengo dos horas libres así que ¿Nos vemos en el parque del centro?-

-Si nos vemos pronto- colgué con una sonrisa y regrese a mi carro para ir ahora al parque, no tarde mucho en llegar y para mi sorpresa ya estaba Edward allí

-¡Que rápido!- dije mientras me acercaba a el

-Mi trabajo queda aquí enfrente- voltee a donde señalo ¡Era verdad! Tantas veces que había estado en este parque y sin saber que Edward trabaja en ese hospital

-¿Londres es chico? Quien lo diría- Edward tenia un balón de futbol es sus manos, que suerte que estaba vestida con algo cómodo

-Bueno Bells no quiero lastimarte ni humillarte ¿Estas segura?- ¿Dijo Bells? De seguro escuche mal ¿Si?

-No te preocupes Ed el único humillado aquí serás tu- dije sacando la lengua como niña pequeña me acerque a él y le quite el balón corriendo al pasto

-¿Así eres con todos o solo conmigo te sale tu lado infantil?- grito Edward detrás de mi riendo, lo mire ofendida

-No te preocupes solo contigo, igual porque tu pareces el niño de 13 años aun- dije orgullosa, le toco hacerse el ofendido

-Dejemos de hablar mejor demuéstrame que es verdad lo que dices ¿No recuerdas que siempre ganaba?- me reí y puse el balón en el pasto

-Ya veremos Ed- nos acomodamos de lado a lado, teníamos porterías imaginarias

-Como todo juego hay reglas nada de mordidas y nada de lloriqueos- dijo Edward mirándome burlón, tal vez hacia eso de niños pero ya no más

-Si abuelo ¿Tienes 30? Ya vamos a jugar-

Comenzamos normal, no era muy buena corriendo pero mi orgullo estaba en juego, Edward se movía tan bien como antes pero ahora su cuerpo me distraía más

-¡GOOL!- grito cuando logro pasarme y meter el balón en la portería imaginaria

-Estoy calentando no te emociones- dije enojada ¡Tienes que ganar Bella! Llego el momento en que lo pude burlar y comencé a correr a su portería pero el muy tramposo me jalo de la cadera robándome el balón

-¡Trampa, trampa!- el me sonrió y siguió el juego ¿Con que así quería jugar? Cuando él iba a meter otro gol jale su brazo y lo lleve a mi boca para darle una fuerte mordida

-Auu Bella- dijo sobándose, ahora yo sonreí y le quite el balón corriendo logrando meter un gol

-¡GOOOL!- hice un baile medio extraño de victoria, Edward lo aprovecho para ganar el balón y llevárselo, ya no sabia que hacer así que brinque sobre su espalda como si fuera un chango, estábamos riendo como locos mientras el intentaba correr conmigo sobre el

-Sigues igual de flaca- dijo riendo girándose para tirarme pero lo tome fuerte y los dos caímos al pasto riendo, Edward quedo sobre mi y sentí como nuestras respiraciones se hicieron agitadas, estaba tan cerca podía sentir su aliento, menta ¿Sus labios sabrían así? ¡Que estas pensando! Edward no se había movido y me miraba con intensidad

-Ed.. Edward me estas aplastando- dije nerviosa, reacciono y rápido se alejó de mi sentándose en el pasto

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado

-Gane tu hiciste trampa primero- dije cambiando de tema antes de que el ambiente se pusiera incomodo

-El primer gol fue legal así que yo gane Bells- dijo arrogante

-Sigues siendo pésimo Edward admítelo- el me miro con sospecha y de repente me ataco con cosquillas ¡El sabia que las odiaba!

-¡Suéltame!- grite y me ignoro aumentando las cosquillas en mi estomago -¡Para! Sabes que lo odio- ni con eso se apartó así que tuve que recurrir a lo que hacia antes, le comencé a tirar golpes mientras él se reía de mi

-¡Voy a orinarme ya basta!- parecía que no le afectaban mis golpes así que me deje ir sobre el y mordí su cuello fuertemente, me congele cuando en vez de gritarme el gimió bajito me aleje avergonzada, Edward estaba peor su cara era tan roja como un tomate

-Yo ¿Lo arruine? Solo puedo decir a mi defensa que ya no soy un niño- dijo mirando para otra parte con pena ¿Le había gustado? Tenia razón ya no éramos niños…

* * *

_**Espero les guste quedo un poco corto tratare de hacer mas largo el siguiente (:**_


	4. Una noche diferente

La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (:

* * *

_Hola! Ya aquí otro capitulo espero les guste (: Le he dado muchas vueltas no se muy bien que camino elegir para la historia, va bien? Bueno gracias \(*_*)/_

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Muchas gracias! Ya mas o menos aclare lo de Alec pero después pondré mas, gracias :D

**Rose Cullen Manson:** Gracias que bueno que te gusta (:

**PatryCullenBlack:** Jeje perdón me tarde un poco pero ya aquí esta, muchas gracias :D

**Twilighter:** Gracias linda lectora, gracias por seguirme (:

* * *

**_Capitulo 4: Una noche diferente_**

**__**_Bella POV_

Me quede en mi lugar sin moverme ¿Qué podía decir? Mas bien ¿Ahora que hacia? No sabia bien a que se refería, podían ser varias cosas aparte el tenia un hijo, bueno no estaba segura pero seguro si tenia una novia, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo como antes

-¿Qué sucedió?- fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir, Edward por fin voltio a verme

-Um lo que sucedió fue que muerdes mas fuerte ahora entonces yo ¿gemí? ¡Si! Porque ya no somos niños y eres más fuerte y reaccione así por eso- se miraba dudoso, no le creía ¿Para que hacerlo peor de lo que es?

-O esta bien perdón por morderte entonces- dije fingiendo que le creía, no quería pensar en eso

-¿Y que tal tu día?- me sonrió cambiando de tema

-Estuvo bien, aunque los niños estaban un poco inquietos luego se calmaron y fui a comer con un amigo- al decir lo ultimo vi como hizo una mueca ¿Le dolería algo?

-Aa si que bueno ¿Te fue bien en la comida?-

-La verdad que fue muy chistoso un perro lo orino- dije riendo recordando lo que le sucedió a Jacob, Edward medio rio bajando la mirada

-Que raro- se puso a jugar con el zacate arrancándolo, sentí que el ambiente había cambiado

-¿Qué es diferente ahora en Edward Cullen?- dije riendo para volver a estar como antes

-Demasiado pero cuando estoy contigo me siento de nuevo como niño- me miro sonriente

-¿Eso es malo?- estaba sonrojada

-No claro que no Bells, me la paso preocupado por el trabajo, la sociedad y esas cosas, no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que me di tiempo para salir a divertirme y contigo recuerdo todo lo de antes, cuando nada de eso era preocupante ¡Extraño ser niño!- suspiro, tenia toda la razón ser adulto era mas complicado

-Si, estoy feliz de ayudar pero ya no soy infantil- me miro con cara de no te creo y se rio –Piensa lo que quieras- dije ofendida

-Jaja allí esta tu lado infantil, ves- no me quedo más que reírme, se puso de pie y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantarme

-Después tendremos que descubrir quien es mejor en el futbol sin trampas ee-

-El tramposo fuiste tu- nos reímos y caminamos a una banca –Estas igual solo mas grande mas desarrollada- me sonroje –Aun pareces ser tierna pero a la vez traviesa- rio y movió mi cabello

-A gracias supongo tu también, tus ojos siguen igual ¿Apuesto que a cualquier chica le atraían?-

-Jaja no lo se supongo- me emito

-Hombre fiel- dije arrepintiéndome al segundo no debía hablar de su vida privada –Olvida eso-

-¿Cómo que hombre fiel?- no dejo pasar el tema

-Es que dices que no lo sabes supongo no tienes ojos para nadie mas que para tu novia ¿o esposa?- ya que no aguantaba mas tenia esa enorme duda, por sorpresa Edward se echo a reír como si le hubiera contado un chiste

-No tengo nada de eso solo mi madre jaja me concentre tanto en mis estudios y luego en mi trabajo que deje eso de un lado- ¿Alguien podía golpearme? Creo que estaba en shock ¿Edward soltero? ¿Qué te importa a ti Bella? Maldita mente

-No te creo-

-Es la verdad, no recuerdo haber besado a alguien por gusto en toda mi vida solo a mi pequeña mejor amiga- dijo un poco avergonzado, yo me encontraba igual ¿Nunca había besado a alguien porque lo deseara, mas que a mi? Necesitaba salir de aquí antes de hacer una tontería

-Wow quien lo diría estoy casi en las mismas- decidí ser honesta también

-No a ti si no te creo mírate, si eras linda de pequeña ahora eres toda una belleza Bella- hora de correr

-Deja de jugar con eso Ed aparte no te quiero quitar ya tiempo ¿Debes trabajar no?- ¡Cobarde!

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, hablamos pronto Bella gracias por esto- se acercó y me dio un lindo beso en la mejilla, sentí como todo mi cuerpo reacciono

-Gracias a ti esta bien adiós- Edward se fue y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que entro al hospital. Suspire ¿No puedes estar enamorada de alguien durante 10 años no? Solo era una niña eso no era amor y menos ahora, no sabia realmente nada de él, dijo que nunca había tenido novia, ni esposa, ni besos ¿Y Alec? Me iba a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar mejor regrese a mi tranquila casa.

Aburridoo… ¿Cómo no tenia nada que hacer? Ni Alice estaba disponible, por fin tenía trabajo, los días que estaba lista para molestarme no podía atenderla y ahora que podía nada, camine a mi cuarto y tome mi laptop, nuevo mensaje

_**Sigo tan apenado Bella, ojala podamos salir después para recompensar lo del perro.**_ Jajaja ¿Seguía con eso? Igual ya era hora de salir bien con alguien no podía estar imaginando que me gustaba mi amigo ¿Debía? Dejaría que las cosas se dieran solas pero me abriría a tratar de aceptar a Jacob

_**No te preocupes, al contrario fue gracioso me gusto mucho la salida y si me gustaría repetirlo de nuevo sin perros (: **_estaba hecho, me fui a dar un baño y me prepare para ir a la cama, tome mi celular y le marque a Alice

-¡Bellaa!-

-Hola Alice ¿Cómo te fue?- al final termine contándole lo que sucedió con Edward

-¿Estas loca? Le gustas- afirmo

-No digas tonterías Alice aparte ya te dije que voy a empezar a salir con Jacob-

-Me da gusto pero pobre Edward el tiene 10 años esperándote-

-Él nunca me espero Alice no había nada solo amistad-

-¿Le has preguntado?- me quede en silencio –Ves Bella ¿Qué pasa si el recuerda las promesas que hizo?-

-Nada, nada pasa ese el problema ya me canse de estar sola-

-Eres tan terca espero no te arrepientas después- colgué algo molesta, no se porque comencé a llorar pero me quede así dormida.

Ya estaba a una hora de salir de clases, Brady se miraba muy bien hoy y todos mis alumnos se portaban bien, al terminar fui a la sala de maestros con Emmett

-Bellita ¡Ya te extrañaba!- dijo dándome un abrazo de oso, me reí de su actitud

-Me viste ayer Emmett ya suéltame- me dejo mirándome mal –Que delicada pero me sigues agradando así que te invito el viernes al bar de _"Nights"- _salir con Emmett era toda una aventura

-¿Qué celebras?-

-Nada Bella solo salir disfrutar, dile a la duende seria divertido- suspire era verdad necesitaba salir, conocer gente, dejar absurdos pensamientos

-Esta bien ¿Hora?- pero Emmett volvió a abrazarme levantándome del suelo

-Esa es mi Bella no lloro porque soy hombre- me reí de sus tonterías, le pegue para que me soltara.

Viernes, vendito viernes ¡Creo que me levante sin renegar! Mi descanso de fin de semana llegaba, me bañe y me puse algo sencillo tome mis cosas y salí rumbo a la cafetería Jacob me había invitado a desayunar para después irnos a la escuela, cuando llegue ya estaba allí esperándome con una sonrisa

-Hola Jacob- dije sonriente

-Hola Bella que linda te ves- me alago haciéndome sonrojar

-Gracias también te ves bien- movió la silla para que me sentara, ordenamos y charlamos alegremente. Me conto que su padre ya había fallecido pero que le gustaría presentarme a su madre Sue ¿Qué significaba eso? No éramos novios y abiertamente nunca me había dicho que me quería supongo le presentaba a su madre sus amigas

-Si seria agradable-

-¿Tienes planes para la noche?-

-La verdad si Emmett me invito a un bar- respondí apenada no quería rechazarlo

-Bueno ya será después- me sonrió y pago la cuenta para irnos –Jacob no debes pagar tu- gruñí

-Bella yo te invite, anda no sigas lo hago con gusto-

-Jacob…- puso sus dedos en mis labios para que guardara silencio, me miro intensamente y me sonroje era algo extraña esta posición quito levemente sus dedos

-Ya shh Bella vamos- tomo mi mano y me acompaño al carro, me sentía nerviosa –Nos vemos después- dije subiendo al carro, no tarde en llegar a la escuela.

Estaba explicando algo a mis alumnos cuando note que Brady tenia un morete en el brazo ¡Se acabó! Acababa de explotar, no podía creer que continuara esto

-Niños voy al baño terminen eso- salí del salón molesta y saque mi celular

-Rose lo volvieron a golpear, son unos malditos ¡Es solo un niño!- dije enojada, me sentí estúpida sin hacer nada

-Tranquila Bella ya esta casi listo el caso pronto los llamaran al juzgado, aparte he estado pensando que bueno yo y Emmett podríamos adoptarlo-

-¿En serio? Eso seria genial aunque dudo de Emmett je pero tu como su madre es lo que necesita-

-Muchas gracias Bella hoy en la noche hablamos bien en menos de una semana tendré ese juicio- suspire aliviada.

Terminaron las clases y Emmett estaba molestándome en mi propio salón

-Ya amargadita sonríe el niño estará bien- decía Emmett jugando con mi cabello como niño pequeño

-Idiota- gruñí el solo me sonreía y continuaba

-Ya pues te diré que te tengo una sorpresa esta noche- me guiño el ojo y salió del salón ¿Ahora que estaba planeando?

* * *

-¡NO! Alice no voy a ponerme eso- dije señalando el mini vestido en mi cama, Alice había venido a arreglarse a mi casa y trajo ropa extra ¿Ropa? Mas bien telas…

-Ándale dijiste que querías novio te veras linda en eso-

-Novio Alice no quien me vea como zorra- me miro de una manera horrible –Bella no quiero amenazarte póntelo por favor- negué con la cabeza y ella suspiro

-Entonces días de compras ¡Si!- dije emocionada ¡genial! Gruñí tome el vestido y me metí al baño para cambiarme

-Esta muy corto- estaba un poco mas debajo de mis muslos y era muy pegado de color azul marido

-Wow Bella te ves ardiente- me sentí un poco apenada pero el enojo me ganaba

-Mejor cállate- salimos de mi casa el bar estaba a unos 15 minutos, todo el camino Alice no dejo de hablar.

El bar estaba muy lleno, pasábamos entre las mesas buscando a nuestros amigos, cuando Alice me apretó fuertemente el brazo

-Au- exclame sobándome

-¡O dio Bella me acabo de enamorar!- ¿Qué diablos?

-¿De que hablas?-

-Mira a ese rubio junto a Emmett ¡Ya encontré a mi esposo!- Alice si que estaba loca voltea hacia donde miraba ¡No puede ser! Ese rubio era Jasper, el hermano menor de Edward ¡Edward! Estaba sentado platicando con Rose sonriendo había otra mujer allí muy guapa ¿Esa era la sorpresa de Emmett? Lo mataría

-Es el hermano menor de Edward, Jasper-

-¡Preséntamelooo!- grito mire a los lados avergonzada Alice había llamado la atención

-Shh ahorita- llegamos con ellos y todos voltearon

-¡Bellita viniste!- dijo emocionado Emmett, le advertí con mi mirada que estaba en problemas

-¿Eres tu Jasper?- Dije sorprendida el hombre rubio me sonrió y me abrazo feliz –Si Bella mira que no le creía a Edward, estas tan grande y linda- me sonroje y juro haber oído gruñir a Alice jaja

-Tu también Jasper ya eres todo un hombre- brome y me aleje para saludar a los demás, me sonroje al ver a Edward estaba tan guapo con una camisa gris

-Bella que bueno que viniste- dijo Edward saludándome ¿El sabia que me invitaron?

-Bella mira ella es nuestra amiga Bree- era muy linda como Rose pero de cabello castaño y ojos azules –Hola mucho gusto- dije saludando

-Igualmente- Emmett ya había presentando a Alice y a Jasper, hablaban animadamente ¿Tan rápido? Me reí se miraban bien juntos, nos sentamos todos y pidieron una ronda de cervezas, quede alado de Edward pero del otro lado estaba Bree y hablaban riéndose, sentí enojo ¡Detente Bella!

-Mira Bree ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga desde la infancia sobre la historia que te conté- ¿Le hablo de mi?

-¡O es ella! Que bien que se encontraran de nuevo- me sonrío y trate de regresarle la sonrisa pero no me salió muy bien. Me la estaba pasando genial, todos hacíamos chistes y bebíamos

-¿Qué paso con Jacob, Emmett dijo que volvieron a salir?- me sonroje al sentir la mirada de Edward sobre mi

-Estuvo bien normal solo somos amigos-

-Si claro por eso quiere llevarte con su madre- dijo Alice girando los ojos ¡Maldita! –o eso era secreto- dijo Alice sorprendida me quede callada y Jasper cambio el tema, rápido se olvidaron de mi. Mis amigos se fueron con sus parejas a bailar, quedábamos solo Edward, Bree y James que era amigo de Emmett

-¿Vamos a bailar Bells?- me dijo de repente Edward

-Yo no bailo- dije apenada

-Yo recuerdo que si o ese tal Jacob no te deja- insinuó, me molesto un poco eso

-Nadie me prohíbe nada- gruñí y me puse de pie yendo a la pista, escuche la risa de Edward que me seguía ¡No sabia bailar! Pero mi maldito orgullo, de repente sentí unas manos en mi cintura que me hicieron girar para tener frente a frente a un Edward muy sonriente

-No tienes porque sonreír idiota- gruñí

-Me lastimas, pero solo soy idiota para ti- me guiño el ojo y me movió al ritmo de la música ¿Era mi imaginación o coqueteo conmigo?

-No creo que solo seas idiota para mí- me reí de su cara y trate de dejarme llevar cuando cambiaron la música a una más sensual y movida ¡Diablos!

-Demuéstrame que bailes tan bien como cuando éramos niños- me susurro al oído, tenia que ser una broma

_Jure que no volvería a sucederme de nuevo (volvió a pasar) que cupido no volvería a enredarme en su juego y aquí ahora estas uoh uoh hablando de amar uoh uoh hablando de amar _

Puse mis manos en su cuello, subí lentamente una a su cabello para acariciarlo a nuestro ritmo ¿Dónde aprendió a bailar? ¿Donde aprendí a bailar yo? Su mano en mi cintura me guiaba suavemente haciéndome sonrojar

_Tu tienes algo inusual que aun no lo descifro pero alteras mis sentidos, otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabética (y no puedo ser dulce contigo) le temo a que tu cupido me venda en un sueño (y fallar de nuevo) a que hoy estés conmigo y mañana con tu dueña (si me vuelve a pasar me muero) uoh uoh_

Me acerque mas a Edward como si fuera posible y me moví mas rosando nuestros cuerpos, no sé que me pasaba –Me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor, me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor- le cante al oído, sentí como se estremeció y me hizo girar quedando mi espalda pegada a su pecho, me sujeto fuerte haciéndome bailar en círculos hacia abajo y arriba

_Yo a cupido no le creo pero en tus ojos veo esa actitud (¿Qué te hizo confiar?) el pasado a sido duro pero casi estoy seguro que princesa tu (lo puedo cambiar)_

Edward subió su mano por mi estomago haciendo leves caricias, sentía como se movía tras de mi se acercó a mi oído, ahora el me canto –Con la forma en que sexi me baila y lo rico que tus labios me besan a tu lado se me pasan las horas, lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza- ¡Esto era demasiado! No quería detenerme pero la letra de la canción no ayudaba, Edward volvió a girarme teniéndome de nuevo frente a frete, sus ojos verdes brillaban y tenia una sonrisa picara, moví mis caderas marcando mas mis movimientos

_Con la forma sexi que me baila y lo rico que tus labios me besan a tu lado se me pasan las horas, lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza (me gustas nena) (no te lo puedo negar) Y yo que prometí que al amor no le creería mas (y aquí ahora estas) me la pensando en ti todos los días (hablando de amar)_

Edward hizo que llegáramos hasta abajo moviendo las caderas para subir –Eso no es lo que un niño haría – dije agitada, el rio y volvió a tomar control, me dio una vuelta y me llevo hacia abajo inclinándome de lado –Y yo que caminaba solo en el mundo, sin rumbo- me volvió a poner a su lado y decidí seguirle el juego cante la parte de la mujer acariciando su pecho –Y aquí ahora estas- cante, rio y siguió con su parte –Y ahora aquí estas tu devuélveme la luz- me aleje de el para darme una vuelta mostrándole mi baile –hablando de amar- cante

_Con la forma sexi que me baila y lo rico que tus labios me besan a tu lado se me pasan las horas, lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza (me gustas nena) (no te lo puedo negar) Y yo que prometí que al amor no le creería mas (y aquí ahora estas) me la pensando en ti todos los días (hablando de amar)_

La canción termino y estaba agitada, Edward se encontraba igual, me jalo a la barra por cerveza –si tengo mucha sed- dije caminando a la mese con el, no había nadie sentando todos bailaban supongo nadie noto ese baile de nosotros

-Lo bueno que no bailas Bells- dijo riendo, aun no podía creer que yo había hecho eso, me sentía apenada

-Es la cerveza- medio mentí, seguimos hablando un rato y volvió a llevarme a la pista pero ahora mas calmados. Después nos mezclamos a bailar con los demás, ya era de madrugada cuando salimos del bar, unos iban balanceándose

-Bella- Edward me detuvo antes de que fuera a mi carro –Me encanto aprender de mi niñez contigo me enseñaste mas de lo que imaginas, me enseñaste a besar- dijo bromeando pero luego se puso serio

-Ahora Bella ¿Por qué no me enseñas a ser adulto? ¿Me enseñas a amar?- me quede paralizada sin moverme ¿Qué tan borracho estaba?

* * *

**_Si quieren escuchar la canción se llama Dutty love de Don omar con Natti :D gracias_**


	5. La playa

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer pero todo lo demás me pertenece (:

* * *

_Hola, gracias por apoyar esta nueva historia :D Soy team Edward pero Jacob va a aparecer porque Bella no sabe que hacer para que no piensen que va a cambiar algo (:_

_**Pao Stewart:**Gracias! Igual que bueno que te gusta, aquí ya esta el capitulo(:_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:**Muchas gracias! Jeje si es que Jacob quiere hacer el intento, había pensando que Ed y Bella lo adoptaran pero tengo otros planeas para ellos así que decide que Emmett y Rose(; gracias por seguirme, aquí ya dio otro giro la historia espero te guste:D_

_**PatryCullenBlack:**Gracias, que bueno que te gusto ya aquí da otro giro la historia espero te guste (:_

_**Isa 28:**Jaja gracias! Si bueno serán muy infantiles porque son los recuerdos que los une y bueno tienen algo de cursis, van a explorar que es amar (:_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5: La playa_**

-Ahora Bella ¿Por qué no me enseñas a ser adulto? ¿Me enseñas a amar?- me quede paralizada sin moverme ¿Qué tan borracho estaba? Fingí que no lo escuche y abrí mi auto, Edward volvió a tomarme del brazo para hacerme voltear

-Si no quieres de menos dime que no de frente- dijo dolido, sabia que el alcohol era malo

-Edward estas borracho solo dices estupideces- no quería hablarle así pero me sentía enfadada ¿Cómo se atrevía a jugar con eso?

-No estoy borracho, te he esperado por 10 años- grito casi llorando, de repente me abrazo y se puso a llorar en mi hombro

-¿Edward?- me estaba preocupando –Yo te quiero Bells- me dijo entre sollozos acaricie su cabello como si fuera un niño pequeño -¿Me crees?- se alejó para mirarme a la cara, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas se miraba tan indefenso

-Si te creo Ed- susurre, sonrió dulcemente –Bésame como cuando éramos niños- ¡O dios! Me hice para atrás y quede atrapada con mi propio auto, ¿Quién no quisiera besar a Edward? Seguramente el ni lo recordaría mañana y no quería aprovecharme de su estado

-No puedo tengo mal aliento- dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, me miro confundido

-Las fresas no huelen mal, ven dame otro beso no puedo olvidar el de antes- sentí como me estremecí ¿Los borrachos decían la verdad? Edward me rodeo con sus brazos y me acerco mas, olía a alcohol casi no reconocía su propio olor

-Bésame- susurro, su nariz roso la mía lentamente, mañana podría decir que también estaba borracha, cerré los ojos y deje que me besara

-¡Edward!- Escuche que gritaba Jasper acercándose, rápido lo empuje y como él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos se callo al suelo ¡Diablos!

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Jasper corriendo a levantar a Edward –Esta muy borracho y bueno se callo-

Edward se apoyó en el –Me lo voy a llevar gracias Bella- vi como lo subió al carro, voltio a verme por ultima vez con tristeza.

No sabia que pensar ¡Esta borracho Bella! suspire cansada ¿Cuanto de lo que dijo era verdad? Ahora me encontraba confundida, no me gustaba eso, tal vez seria mejor seguir con mi vida normal y no mirar a Edward mas que como un amigo, llegue al departamento y prácticamente corrí a mi habitación ni siquiera me quite la ropa, necesitaba dormir.

Desperté por un horrible dolor en mi cabeza, mire hacia el reloj ¡Mas de medio día! fui a darme un baño y después a hacerme un improvisado desayuno, mi aspecto era terrible. Termine y me deja caer en mi sillón para ver la televisión pero claro ¡Mi vida no era tan buena! el sonido de mi celular me interrumpió, esa canción

-Hola duende-  
-¡Hola Bella! ¡Anoche fue lo máximo!- digo casi gritando ¿Nunca se le acababan las baterías?*  
-Si Alice ¿No estas cansada?-  
-No tengo tiempo para eso, Jasper me invito a comer ¿Porque nunca me hablaste de el?-  
-Mm bueno hace poco que sé que están aquí y yo que sabia que andabas en busca de alguien-  
-Ay Bella es que no buscaba el llego de la nada- ¡Alice cursi! Eso era igual a Alice enamorada  
-Apenas lo conoces, tómalo con calma-  
-Pero aa es tan lindo, tu ya lo concias no ¿Verdad que es buen hombre?-  
-Si Alice pero-  
-Eso basta- me interrumpió haciéndome gruñir  
-Debo irme el príncipe espera- me reí de sus tonterías  
-Genial adiós- deje el celular y por fin mire la televisión tranquila, me gustaba mucho dar clases pero tenia que disfrutar también de mi tiempo de descanso.

Cuando termino el programa fui por mi laptop a revisar mis mensajes, tenia 3 nuevos

**Bella ¿Molesto mucho? Jaja bueno quería decirte que me la pase muy bien contigo, el lunes me gustaría que planeáramos algo para salir de nuevo, te quiero Jacob **volví a leer el mensaje, era la primera vez que me ponía te quiero al final de un mensaje estaba sorprendida, yo no estaba lista para decirle eso ¡No teníamos nada!

**Hola Jacob no molestas (: igual me la pase bien, te veo el lunes, gracias. **Era lo mejor que podía escribir, yo no tenia un sentimiento por el ¿Debía darme la oportunidad? Pensé que ver a Edward seria bueno pero ahora me daba cuenta que las cosas eran mas complicadas, pase al siguiente mensaje

**Bella estoy tan apenado, no debí beber tanto ¿Podemos hablar en persona? No quiero que por mis tonterías terminamos esta relación** Wow Edward se había preocupado por lo que pensara ¿Nuestra relación? Relación de amistad Bella…

**Edward no te preocupes, yo también tome todo esta bien pero si quieres hablar esta bien ¿Cuándo? **Me puse nerviosa, verlo de nuevo después de ese baile era muy vergonzoso, al final me quedaba un mensaje de Emmett

**Bellita vamos a ir a la playa, ponte lista ¿A no puedes no eres tontita? jaja ya es broma alístate 3 pm (: **¿Qué? Me encantaba como me avisaban de MIS salidas, ya eran las 2:40 corrí por una ropa mas cómoda para la playa, no tenia idea de que íbamos a ser, tome mi bolsa y puso una toalla con pocas golosinas que tenia.

Ya estaba lista, completamente sencilla cuando Rosalie toco la puerta

-¿Lista?-

-Nací lista- dije bromeando, Rose se rio y salimos al auto de Emmett, lo odiaba era tan grande y yo siendo pequeña, en el carro estaba su amiga de anoche ¿Bree? Creo que si, la salude medio sonriente

-Emmett tienes mi numero ¿Qué si no revisa mis mensajes?-

-Pero yo sabia que lo harías porque eres Bella- me sonrió por el espejo, solo hice un sonido de enfado y me concentre en el camino. Por suerte el día estaba bonito, llegamos pronto no había mucha gente, ayude a bajar las cosas al parecer ya tenían todo planeado

-¿Por qué me acabo de enterar que veníamos a la playa?- dije confundida

-Porque lo planeamos anoche y tu estabas muy entretenida bailando con Edward- me sonroje ¿Lo habían notado? Caminamos cerca del mar y tomamos un lugar amplio para todos, tendí mi toalla y me acosté necesitaba color en piel, me puse mis audífonos y me relaje.

Sentí que alguien me movió –Quítate idiota- dije enojada suponiendo que era Emmett, escuche una risa y sentí como me volvían a empujar ¡Dios! Me quite los audífonos y abrí los ojos enojada, me quede con la boca abierta al ver que era Edward y no Emmett

-Yo lo siento pensé que era Emmett- dije sonrojada

-Si quise pensar eso o que de verdad era idiota- dijo riendo, me acomode haciéndole lugar

-Gracias- se sentó a mi lado -¿Miraste mi mensaje?- se miraba apenado

-Si y te puse que no te preocupes ¿Era una fiesta no?- voltee hacia al mar, mire como las olas se hacían y se perdían en la orilla

-Si era una fiesta pero todo lo que hice, no quiero que pienses que te falte al respeto o algo-

-No te preocupes en serio, me la pase bien- Edward se puso de pie, de seguro ya que había hablado conmigo se iba

-¿Quieres ir al mar?- lo mire mal

-No, debe estar fría- seguí en lo que estaba pero para mi sorpresa Edward me puso de pie ¡Si era tan fuerte!

-¿Qué haces?-

-No quiero ir a nadar solo Bells ¿Me acompañas?- se quito la camisa frente a mi ¡Algo bueno hice en mi vida! Tenia un cuerpo espectacular, supongo iba al gimnasio o que se yo

-¿Qué?- dijo riendo ¡Diablos! Lo había notado desvié la mirada sonroja –Anda vamos- lo ignore e iba a sentarme de nuevo cuando me tomo en sus brazos

-Tendrá que ser a la mala- dijo riendo, empecé a patalear para que me bajara

–Suéltame ya Ed- fue su turno de ignorarme, ya estábamos cerca del agua –Todavía tengo ropa puesta- me soltó para que me quitara la ropa, lo mire enojada y sonrojada. Me quite mi ropa y quede en un traje de baño morado

-Como has cambiado pequeña Bells- ¿Era en serio? Ya no estaba borracho ¿No? me metí al agua sin el fingiendo que no estaba fría

-Así que no me esperas ee… habrá consecuencias- lo mire confundida pero el volvió a tomarme en sus brazos –Ya Edward- dije riendo, estuvimos jugando en el mar, me aventaba a las olas

-Vamos a brincarlas como cuando éramos pequeños ¿Si?- asentí y lo tome de la mano sonrojada, eso hacíamos antes, las olas venían fuertes pero Edward me apretaba para no caer

-Cuidado esa viene peor- tenia toda la razón pues nos tiro a los dos, me había asustado un poco pero logre salir rápido del agua, busque a Edward con la mirada ¿Le pasaría algo? De repente sentí unas manos tras de mi y sin pensar tire un golpe

-Auu Bella solo soy yo- dijo Edward sobándose la cara –Pues tu para que me asustas- dije apenada –De acuerdo lo siento- nos salimos del mar para cercanos y comer algo, todos platicaban y para mi sorpresa estaban bebiendo alcohol

-¡Dios no se casan de beber! Necesito mandarlos a un centro de rehabilitación- dije riendo

-Shh Bella toma una- termine como ellos, cuando oscureció los hombres prendieron una fogata, Edward estaba a mi lado

-¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?- pregunto de repente Emmett

-Emmett llevamos más de 3 horas aquí y apenas lo notas, fueron a comer y al cine algo así- explico Edward indiferente

-Todo un galán- Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Deberías aprender- me reí, su relación era tan diferente, tomamos bombones y los quemamos en la fogata

-¡Vamos a cantar!- grito Emmett ¡Y no estaba Alice! Para mi mala suerte todos estuvieron de acuerdo –Emmett no sabes cantar- alegue

-Si se- me saco la lengua como niño pequeño y le respondí el gesto, Edward se había acercado mas a mi

-Siempre tan infantil- me susurro al oído y me estremecí, ya no le dije nada porque mi reacción me había dejado sorprendida

-No sabes ninguna buena- dijo ahora Rose, Emmett ignoro los comentarios y saco una mini guitarra de su mochila, jaja siempre preparado para tonterías

-I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure and I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door now every time I go for the mail box, got a hold myself down I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around-

Todos reímos al oír la canción que había elegido, nadie se comparaba con el, trataba de hacer voz de mujer

-I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh) and don't it feel good and don't it feel good- cantaba moviendose en círculos con la mini guitarra

-Diablos Emmett deja de cantar, no es lo tuyo- dijo Edward riendo, al final nos creyó ya que otra gente volteaba a vernos y reía, así que decido contar historias de terror, no me gustaban para nada

-¿Aun te dan miedo?- me pregunto curioso Edward, asentí avergonzada, Edward se puso de pie y me estiro su mano -¿Qué?-

-Acompáñeme señorita- le di mi mano y me puse de pie, nos alejamos de los demás caminando por la orilla del mar, Edward aun no soltaba mi mano

-Sabes he estado pensando mucho en algo que dije anoche- me estremecí ¿Recordaba cosas de anoche?

-Am ¿Qué?- dije tratando de sonar indiferente

-Sé que parecía demasiado borracho pero si recuerdo casi todo Bella- eso no sonaba bien, me concentre en mirar las estrellas pero Edward me detuvo

-Que tal vez sea lo mas extraño que escuches y todo eso pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que si me gustaría intentarlo- me congele ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Intentar que?- dije nerviosa

-Bells sé que tenemos 10 años sin vernos, mucho tiempo pero estaba enamorado de ti por así decirlo no sabes cuanto te extrañe, tenia la esperanza de encontrarte y ahora aquí estas, para mi suerte aun eres soltera y siento que hay algo- no sabia que decir ¿Estaba soñando?

-No voy a presionarte quiero conocer lo que me he perdido de ti, me encantaría que saliéramos como citas, volver a crear nuestros recuerdos de niños pero ahora como adultos, dios me encantaría volver a besarte ahora que sé que es un beso- dijo avergonzado, aun no podía reaccionar

-¿Quieres intentarlo? Voy a hacer todo para lograr conquistarte- fue suficiente para que mi corazón se volviera loco, se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta

-Yo yo no esperaba esto- dije nerviosa

-Um si bueno ¿Lo hice mal?-

-No no es eso, es pronto y no se ¿Qué si algo sale mal? No quiero perder tu amistad- dije con honestidad

-Por eso vamos lentamente para ver que pasa, yo te hice unas promesas antes y sé que una no la cumplí, déjame arreglar lo demás- ¡Definitivamente estaba soñando! Me pegue levemente en la cara para despertar… nada

-¿Por qué te pegas?- dijo riendo, tomo mi otra mano –Di que si, si no funciona fin y solo amigos ¿Si?-

-Tenemos que conocernos bien, que me cuentes todo y esas cosas para estar bien-

-Si tenemos tiempo, podemos salir y hablar y esas cosas ¿Cómo novios? No no novios es pronto pero "como casi novios"- dijo riendo, lo mire sonroja

-Te espere tanto tiempo- susurre –desde que te fuiste me quede enamorada de ti- admití

-La vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad ¿Entonces eso es un si?- dijo emocionado, quería ponerme a saltar como Alice

-Si- susurre, no sabia como iba a terminar esto pero trataría de llevarlo bien, quería a Edward y al parecer el a mi ¿No era mejor que una película esto?

* * *

**_La canción se llama Walking on sunshine hay diferentes versiones _**


	6. Un paso mas cerca

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero todo lo demás es mio :D

* * *

_Hola! Gracias a todas, estoy muy feliz por el asunto que apareció Robert y Kristen aunque por separado, ella tenia su anillo ojala todo se arregle ¿Algunas Robsten por aquí? Bueno gracias..! \(*_*)/_

_**PatryCullenBlack:** Aw muchas gracias, que bueno que logro sacarte una sonrisa (: gracias :D_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Jajaja estaría bien :p muchas gracias que bueno que te gusta (:_

_**Twilighter**: Muchas gracias linda lectora! Que bueno que también te gusta esta ya en este capitulo aclaro quien es Bree (:_

_**Ibelieveinrobsten:** Gracias, me da gusto :D_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Un paso mas cerca_**

Bella POV

-Gracias Bells- me tomo en sus brazos y me hizo girar, me puse a reír me sentía tan feliz, se sentía bien y mas con Edward

-Sabes que es una locura- le dije riendo mientras me dejaba en la arena de nuevo

-Tienes razón es una locura pero ¿No era ya una locura siempre pensar en la primera persona que bese? Y ni siquiera sabia que era eso- me sonroje con lo que dijo, nunca imagine que pensaba en mi

-Te entiendo completamente pero tu no sabes cuanto he cambiado ni yo de ti ¿Qué si hay algo que ya no te gusta?-

-Nadie es perfecto aunque tú estés cerca- me reí ¿Edward cursi? –Vamos a aprender a querer nuestros defectos también- me giño un ojo y seguimos caminando, ahora de regreso con los demás

-Edward ¿Aun no diremos nada verdad?- dije nerviosa

-No te preocupes Bells te dije que ahora vamos a conocernos bien he intentarlo no tiene por qué saber nadie aun- medio sonreí ¿Estaba bien no? regresamos tomados de la mano en silencio cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar Edward me soltó y me miro con pena

-No te preocupes- sonreí y llegue con mis amigos -¡Por fin! Ya iba a ir por ti Bellita ¿Te toco, te beso a la fuerza? Dime por que lo mato- dijo Emmett corriendo a mi lado, todos comenzaron a reír de la actitud de Emmett

-Cálmate Emmett no me hizo nada, me trata mejor que tu- dije sonriente y fui a sentarme junto a la fogata –Ya la escuchaste- dijo Edward y se unió a mi lado, seguimos disfrutando de la noche, a mi quinta cerveza ya no quise mas, no quería bebe demasiado, Edward no había bebido mas que tres dijo que mañana tenia un turno en el hospital

-Ya deja de beber Emmett dos días seguidos ¡No!- dijo enojada Rose, me reí ¿Qué tan difícil seria cuidarlo borracho? Ya era madrugada y comenzaba a hacer mucho frio puesto que estábamos junto al mar

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya esta comenzando a hacer frio- dijo Edward para todos pero mirando a mi ¿No era lindo eso? Le sonreí y asentí, también los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, recogimos nuestra basura y cada quien se despidió yendo a su auto menos Edward que me acompaño al mio

-Buenas noches ¿O madrugadas? Jaja gracias Bella la pase muy bien-

-Yo también Edward gracias a ti- conteste sonroja, se acero un poco a mi mirándome a los ojos ¿Iba a besarme? Sentí como mi corazón se acelero

-Llámame después si quieres saber de mí- dijo bromeando, se acercó y dejo un cálido beso muy cerca de mi boca ¿Por qué no me beso? Suspire confundida

-Claro que te llamaré adiós- para mi sorpresa ahora se acercó a mi oído –También quiero besarte pero no así, ya espere diez años puedo esperar un poco mas-me susurro ¡Diablos como lo había notado! Sonrojada me subí a mi auto, esta noche había sido completamente diferente a lo que imaginaba, claro que había sido fantástica. Llegue muy cansada me di una rápida ducha y me quede dormida pronto, tenia mucho en que soñar.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo despertar, gruñí molesta ¿Por qué debían despertarme? Al ver mi reloj mi enojo aumentó solo eran las diez de la mañana, no había descansado bien últimamente, me levante con lentitud y tome el celular

-Hola- gruñí imaginando quien era la culpable

-¡O wow hola! Aquí vamos de nuevo con la Bella gruñona- dijo alegre Alice ¿En serio de donde sacaba tanta energía?

-Me dormí tarde Alice yo si necesito descansar-

-Yo igual pero no soy tan llorona como tú- la escuche reírse –Ya de acuerdo debo decirte algo- literalmente grito, aleje el celular rápido

-¡No grites! ¿Dime?- resinación

-¡Jasper me beso! Es tan lindo, me encanta vamos a volver a salir ¡Es mi novio!- dijo rápidamente alegre ¿Tan rápido?

-Estoy sorprendida- fue tolo lo que se me ocurrió decir

-Si yo lo estaba, después debemos salir para que nos veas de novios ¡Somos tan tiernos!- ahora si tuve que reír, nunca encontraría nadie como Alice

-Jaja duende solo tu dices eso, felicidades de alguna forma Jasper es mi amigo y que este con mi mejor amiga es lo mejor-

-Aw no me hagas llorar ¿Creo que estoy sensible? Cambiando de tema ¿Qué paso con Edward ayer?- automáticamente me puse nerviosa al oír su pregunta, había pasado mucho con el pero habíamos quedado en llevarlo con calma ¿Debía guardarle el secreto a Alice?

-Nada nuevo duende ya sabes somos am amigos aunque si la pasamos muy bien también con los demás- no se sentía bien mentir ¡No durara tanto Bella!

-Esperaba mas, no puedo creer que Jasper y yo fuéramos más rápidos-

-¡No te entiendo Alice! Primero dices que salga con Jacob ¿Y ahora quieres que sea novia de Edward?- ¡O dios! ¡Jacob! Lo había olvidado completamente nunca le di esperanzas pero estos últimos días había aceptado todas sus invitaciones ¿Pensaría que me gustaba?

-Bella ¿Sigues allí?- deje a un lado mis pensamientos

-Si lo siento debo irme tengo que hacer unas cosas-

-Esta bien ¿Nos vemos pronto?-

-Si duende adiós- colgué y fui a darme un baño relajante, después prepare un rico desayuno cuando recordé que debía llamar a Edward una sonrisa se me escapo, tome mi celular y marque

-¡Hola Bells!- contesto alegre con su hermosa voz

-hola Ed ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte mientras iba a sala y tomaba mis documentos para preparar la clase de mañana

-Muy bien y mas ahora ¿Y tu? Creo que me siento diferente, toda mi vida he sido soltero ahora sé que tengo a quien llamar- me reí de sus ocurrencias

-También estoy bien gracias, vamos no exageres estoy segura que tienes a muchas personas a quien llamar y bueno yo también había sido soltera siempre ¡Me siento amarrada!- dije bromeando

-¿De verdad? Y ni lo hemos hecho oficial ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?- pregunto preocupado, comencé a reír fuertemente

-Estaba bromeando tontito-

-¡Diablos! Bells no bromees con eso, ya estaba pensando como suicidarme- ¿Eso también es broma? - ¿Bells? Yo también bromeo- dijo riendo ¡Genial! Supo como regresármela

-¿Ya no mas bromas? Alice me despertó muy feliz ¿Sabias que ya es novia de Jasper? Ellos no pierden el tiempo- escuche su linda risa

-Si Jasper me conto por suerte yo ya estaba despierto, supongo Jasper cedió rápido a la forma de ser de Alice, lo necesita a veces es tan tranquilo que me da miedo-

-Si tienes razón es estupendo mi mejor amiga con el hermano de mi…- me quede callada sonrojada, aun no era mi novio –de mi mejor amigo- dije dudosa

-Um si eso no suena muy bien ¿Pronto cambiara?- ahora si sonreí

-Si eso espero ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?-

-Normal, ya pronto termina mi turno ya que se supone que este día no me tocaba fueron menos horas-

-Aaa ¿Quieres salir?- dije nerviosa mordiendo el labio

-Eso estaría bien preciosa, tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?- ¡Creo que iba a darme algo! ¿Preciosa? Saliendo de su voz era demasiado

-¿Te gustaría ir a la plaza Piccadilly Circus? Tengo tiempo aquí y no he podido ir más que a las tiendas de ropa con Alice, me gustaría conocer lo demás-

-¿En serio? Definitivamente debes conocer mas ¿Esta bien a las doce?-

-Si esta bien-

-Paso por ti entonces, adiós am te quiero- sin mal colgó, me quede unos segundos sin reaccionar ¿Se puso nervioso y por eso colgó así? Fui a vestirme con algo más apropiado, me puse una falda un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y una blusa blanca suelta, todavía me quedaba tiempo así que fui a limpiar mi auto

-Discúlpame por tenerte tan sucio- le dije a mi auto jaja ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Cuando termine espere a Edward viendo la televisión.

Escuche mi timbre y rápido me puse de pie, me asegure de estar bien y me acerque a abrir la puerta, frente a mi se encontraba Edward tan guapo como siempre

-Hola Bells- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla –Hola Edward- tome mis llaves y mi celular para salir de allí

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo sonriente, me sonroje ¡Ya comenzaba a ser costumbre! Íbamos en un silencio cómodo y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos sonrientes, la plaza no quedaba tan lejos nunca la había mirado bien ya que Alice solo me había traído una vez y solo fuimos a las tiendas de ropas que no eran de mi agrado, tenia muchos anuncios, había un teatro, tiendas, restaurantes alrededor y debajo se encontraba la estación del metro

-Me encanta- dije sonriente, después de estacionar el auto Edward me ayudo a bajar como todo un caballero –gracias- caminamos tomados de la mano uniéndonos a los turistas que conocían el lugar

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto

-Si supongo tu no has comido- lo dije mas como una afirmación, caminamos por el monumento que se encontraba en medio frente al Piccadilly Circus, me sentía muy bien con el

-¿Vamos a comer comida Italiana?-

-Me gusta la idea- fuimos a uno de los restaurantes mas pintorescos, por suerte conseguimos una mesa

-Dice que la comida aquí es estupenda- estaba un poco emocionada, hace mucho que quería venir aquí Edward me miro divertido. La comida sabia estupenda tal como decían

-Si es muy rico- dijo Edward terminando su comida, me sentía gorda ya que le había ganado a terminar -¿Vamos a caminar? Investigue en el teatro que funciones había y parece ser que a las cinco hay una buena obra ¿Te gustaría ir?-

-Si, piensas en todo ¡Sorprendente Cullen!- dije riendo, en respuesta el me miro mal y camino sin esperarme, eso me hizo reír mas y apresure mis pasos para alcanzarlo. Nos sentamos en unos de las bancas que se encontraba justo en el lugar indicado para tener una hermosa vista de Londres

-Quisiera saber mas de ti Bella- dijo de repente Edward, lo mire apenada ¿Qué mas podía decir?

-No hay mucho, después de que te fuiste la pase mal, lloraba mucho sentía que me habían robado a mi mejor amigo, por suerte aprendí a controlarme aunque siempre pensaba en ti, mas cuando miraba películas de amor y como se besaban los personajes, en unos de eso días de meditar comprendí que no te había visto solo como mi mejor amigo ¿Pero ya era tarde? Hice una buena amiga Ángela que me ayudo a distraerme, crecí, hice mas amigos cuando llego mi oportunidad de la universidad ni lo dude quería lograr mi sueño, llegue aquí a Londres conocí a mucha gente en la universidad entre ellas a Alice que era un año menor pero decidimos compartir departamento ¡Ella es genial! También tuve un pretendiente Jared estuve a punto de aceptarlo pero algo no termino convenciéndome, termine me gradué y me mude sola, conseguí el trabajo como maestra y conocí a Emmett a su vez a Rosalie, también están Jacob, Lauren y otros maestros que me agradan y ya creo que fue todo ¿Aburrido no?-

-¿Aburrido? Lograste lo que querías e hiciste muchas amistades eso esta bien Bella como te dije siempre supe que triunfarías- ¡Maldito sonrojo!

-Mm… si tu lo dices ¡Ahora cuéntame tu!- Edward tomo un suspiro y comenzó

-¿Entonces debo empezar desde el día que deje de verte? Bueno como te comente antes me puse rebelde con mis padres estaba enojado por que me alejaron de ti y me llevaron a un país donde no conocía a nadie, Jasper estaba un poco mejor, la casa que compraron mis padres era enorme así que también fue como un sueño entre a la escuela y todos miraban al niño nuevo ¡Fue extraño! Por suerte mientras crecí conocí a buenas personas como a Bree a ella la conozco desde secundaria, Diego, Jane, Petter mi mejor amigo, llego un momento en el que fui algo así como popular jaja pero me enfadaban las porristas, mas cuando dos chicas me robaron un beso ¡Sentí que te traicione! ¿Tonto no? Siempre me quede presente con las promesas que hice, en la universidad fue donde conocí a Petter ¿Recuerdas a Alec? Es hijo de Petter y Jane, terminaron juntos y Alec se volvió como mi sobrino soy su padrino-

Suspire aliviada ¡Alec no era su hijo! Me gustaba saber quien eran sus amistades y como había vivido

-Me gradué, conseguí el trabajo en el hospital que quería, he podido mantener la amistad con mis amigos mas cercanos, hace poco Bree me confeso que me quería he de admitir que estaba pensando en darle en una oportunidad- rápido me tense ¿Le gustaba Bree? Al parecer noto mi expresión y tomo mi mano

-No me gusta Bella solo que estaba pensando que me quedaría solo si seguí así entonces regresaste y vi muy claro que no debía estar con nadie solo por miedo a la soledad, hable con ella y pudimos quedar con esa amistad- respire mas tranquila

-Es bueno saberlo- lo abrase posesivamente, al parecer había varias cosas que no conocía de mi ¿Yo posesiva?

-Siento que sigue todo igual ¿Es extraño?- lo mire estaba tan guapo

-Es extraño y lo siento igual pero tal vez no hemos cambiado tanto y ya sabemos mas del otro- dije sonriente

-Después te presentare a mis amigos quiero que vayas formando parte de mi vida- me sonroje, nos pusimos de pie y seguimos recorriendo el lugar cuando Edward me detuvo y me acerco a su cuerpo, lo mire confundida y el me dedico una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- acerco su cara a la mía y mi corazón se volvió loco ¡Por fin me besaría! Jugo con su nariz tocando la mía lentamente cerré los ojos nerviosas y sentí mas cerca su respiración, su aliento, sus labios cálidos se juntaron a los míos despacio dejándome disfrutar su sabor, era tan diferente ahora tenia ese calor, ese sabor tan delicioso, nuestros labios se acomodaron bien como si fueran hechos a la medida, cuando se separo dejo su frente junto a la mía, respirábamos un poco agitados

-Um sabes a caramelo, tan rico- dijo con los ojos cerrados, me sentía como en un sueño ¡Aunque sonara tonto! De repente no me sentía como la Bella de siempre, me sentía más feliz como antes

-Tu también sabes muy bien, menta, tu propio sabor- abrió los ojos y me miro con un brillo especial –Vamos al teatro- me robo un corto beso y caminamos al teatro.

La obra fue muy buena, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y la plaza se iluminaba dándole un toque especial, caminamos entre unas tiendas, Edward me jalo a una tienda de música como si fuera un niño pequeño que miro su juguete favorito, me reí

-¿Que?- dije riendo, la tienda era enorme había muchas cosas, discos, instrumentos, posters, entre otras cosas

-Olvide decirte que toco la guitarra y que escribí una canción pensándote en ti- dijo avergonzado ¿El quería matarme? No podía creer todo lo que Edward me decía

-Si creo que lo olvidaste- se rio y me guio a la parte de las guitarras

-Solo que ya esta muy vieja la que tengo ¿Me ayudas a buscar otra?- pasaron veinte minutos cuando encontramos la indicada, era muy clásica pero se miraba perfecta

-Esa será- costo mas de lo que pensé pero al parecer no era problema para Edward, después de eso por fin regresamos la auto

-¿A tu casa?- pregunto

-¿A dónde mas?-

-¿No se, quieres seguirle?-

-¿Tengo que trabajar temprano no?-

-Jaja de acuerdo ya basta de hacer preguntas- nos reímos. Pasamos el camino a casa tomados de la mano hablando de cosas al azar, el camino se me hizo mas corto ya estábamos delante de mi casa

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunte sonrojada

-¿Segura? Dijiste que debes trabajar- dijo algo dolido ¡Conocía esa cara!

-Un rato no será malo- lo convencí y acepto, bajo su nueva guitarra –quiero enseñarte la canción- lo deje ponerse cómodo, serví unos refrescos y mire como el miraba su nueva guitarra ¡Parecía adorarla!

-¿Listo?- Dije emocionada quería escuchar la canción –La escribí hace poco no sabia porque pero antier lo descubrí- empezó a tocar su guitarra y escuche su hermosa voz, la letra era perfecta describa lo que sentíamos de alguna forma

-Cantas muy bien- dije asombrada

-Gracias- estaba un poco avergonzado -¿Qué haces siendo pediatra?- se rio y negó con la cabeza

-Después te enojarías por mis fans- bromeo, estuvimos otro rato bromeando, tratando de conocernos mas –Creo que ya debería irme- dijo triste, ya eran las diez el tiempo se había ido muy rápido

-Si- suspire –Gracias por hoy me gusto mucho Ed-

-De nada caramelo-

-¿Caramelo?- dije confundida, Edward me rodeo con sus brazos

-Si así sabes a caramelo, eres mi caramelo- dijo orgulloso me reí

-Tu sabes a menta ¿Serias mi mento? Jaja- me miro con cara de susto –Ya es broma eres mi Edward, mi amor- dije sonrojada

-Eso suena mejor- junto nuestros labios es un perfecto beso, mas profundo que los anteriores sentí como su lengua pedía permiso para explorar mi boca y se lo permitía ¡Tenia tan buen sabor! Sin pensarlo mordí levemente su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir, agitados nos separamos

-Que tengas una buena noche caramelito adiós- lo mire sonroja –tu igual.. amor- susurre apenada, lo acompañe hasta la puerta

-Te quiero Bella gracias- ¡La primera vez que me decía te quiero bien de frente! –Yo también gracias a ti- nos dimos un último beso y se fue, esta noche dormiría como angelito.

_"La vida no solo es el trabajo, sino el descubrimiento constante de ilusiones y esperanzas"_

* * *

**_En este capitulo aclaro mas que paso durante el tiempo que no estuvieron juntos, espero les guste gracias (:_**


	7. Ups me equivoque

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero todo lo demás es mio :D

* * *

Hola ya aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo (: A veces los subo mas rápido y otras mas lento así que para que sea mas cómodo me propongo subir los viernes o fines de semana, muchas gracias por apoyar la historia \(*_*)/

**Eleandys Savedra:** Bueno tienes mucha razón en que no es justo ¿Pero no sabemos que es verdad y que es mentira? También sentí mucha desilusión con Kristen pero aun no estoy segura pues nada salió de sus bocas, ojala pase lo mejor para las dos :l

**Isa28:** Si jaja muchas gracias! Aquí sale Jacob para aclarar eso (; igual besos :D

**Patrycullenblack:** Gracias! Que bien jaja que bueno que sigas la historia hasta en el celular de tu papá :P aquí otro capitulo(:

* * *

**_Capitulo 7: Ups equivocado_**

Tenia una tonta sonrisa en mi cara ¡Era tan patética! Pero no podía negar que me encantaba el motivo por el que sonreía, ya estaba en el salón de maestros esperando a Emmett por suerte no estaba Jacob

-"Aquí toy"- grito Emmett entrando por la puerta usando su típica voz de bebe

-¿En serio?- pregunte sarcásticamente haciendo que Emmett quitara su sonrisa

-Chistosita- solté mi carcajada al oír su tono molesto, se sentó a mi lado mirándome en silencio mientras yo seguía riendo

-¿Por qué tus ojos brillan? Como si algo bueno hubiera pasado…- al instante quite mi sonrisa ¿Cómo diablos sabia todo?

-¿Brillan? Bueno al parecer me queda mucho de vida- dije un poco nerviosa

-Si claro ¿Jacob te beso?- hice una mueca ahora

-Noo sabes que no me gusta solo salí con el como amigos- y ahora ya no habría mas salidas aun no era oficialmente la novia de Edward pero ya estábamos "juntos"

-Aa fue Cullen ¿Verdad?- me levante de la silla nerviosa ¿Podía mentirle a Emmett?

-¿Cullen? ¿Jasper? ¿Edward?- Emmett me miro con más interés y para mi gran suerte el timbre de clases sonó

-Wow salvada por la campana dios me ama soy su favorita ¡amen!- dije haciendo un baile de victoria saliendo de allí, había utilizados sus mismas palabras.

Ya estaban casi todos los niños dentro

-Buenos días a todos ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?- escuche a mis alumnos y comenzamos con unos trabajos, Brady estaba tranquilo

-Profesora- me hablo mi alumna

-¿Qué pasa Camila?- Camila era una niña hermosa de ojos azules

-¿Quiere ser mi mamá?- me pregunto tiernamente sin signo de broma sentí mucha alegría

-Me encantaría ser tu mami pero tu ya tienes una, pero puedo ser tu amiga ¿Si?- se quedo en silencio tratando de comprender lo que dije

-Esta bien pero puedo ir a jugar contigo ¿Igual que con Brady?- no sabia que había notado que llevaba a Brady al parque

-Que te parece si mañana pides permiso y vamos al parque- Camila sonrió contenta y regreso a su lugar, el timbro de su receso sonó y los niños salieron a jugar, estaba acomodando mis cosas cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar no era el timbre de siempre así que supe que no era Alice, lo tome y mire la pantalla "Edward" automáticamente una sonrisa regreso a mi

-Hola- dije normal

-Hola Bells ¿No estas en clases verdad?-

-No justo acabo de tener receso Ed-

-¡Que suerte! Le atine al horario aparte también es mi hora libre para comer ¿Perfecto?-

-Jaja mas que perfecto ¿Qué tal muchos niños hoy doctor?-

-Mas o menos pero todo bien aunque extraño a cierta persona- mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande

-¿En serio? Ve con ella para que no la extrañes-

-No puedo esta trabajando- dijo con voz de niño, me reí

-Aa pues esa persona debe trabajar mucho para ganar dinero-

-¿Tu crees? Igual puedo darle de mi dinero para que tenga tiempo para mí-

-¿Qué nunca la mires?-

-Si pero no es suficiente ¿Crees que acepte?-

-Bueno tal vez pero yo en mi lugar no aceptaría- escuche gruñir a Edward

-¡Que mal! ¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi hermosa chica entonces?- sentí mis mejillas arder

-No se mañana tengo una cita con un hombrecito muy guapo- me refería a Brady pero quería ponerlo celoso

-Estupendo creo que yo también tengo una cita con la rubia de la enfermería- fue mi turno de gruñir ¿Una rubia andaba tras el?

-Iba a ir una muy hermosa mujer también, quería una cita doble pero bueno que te vaya bien con tu rubia-

-Jaja estoy jugando Bells tu empezaste ¿Me puedes explicar bien?-

-Voy a ir al parque con Brady ¿Lo recuerdas? Y también Camila otra de mis alumnas-

-Siempre tan buena maestra, vas a ser una excelente madre ¡Yo necesito una buena esposa!- ¿Estaba insinuando algo?

-Me imagino que si- dije algo nerviosa

-Um ¿Eso es todo?- me mordí el labio, no sabia que decir ¡O Edward acabo de encontrarte pero estoy segura que eres perfecto de esposo! ¿Raro no?

-Si siempre te he deseado lo mejor-

-Bueno sere honesto contigo no me a gustado nada tu respuesta- le escuche serio

-¿No?- Bella idiota

-No, yo esperaba que dijeras que serias una buena esposa ¿No prometí otra cosa de niño?- ¡No puede ser! Estaba a punto de preguntarle si era lo que pensaba pero me interrumpió –Lo siento Bells debo ir a atender un paciente- me quede con la palabra en la boca, Edward colgó en cuanto dijo eso.

Respire varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme ¿Por qué le gustaba confundirme? Deje el celular en mi escritorio frustrada

-¿Puedo pasar?- salte de repente al escuchar la voz, no me lo esperaba

-Si me asustaste no te escuche llegar- dije mirando hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Jacob ¿Ahora que le decía?

-Perdón ¿Ocupada?-

-No te preocupes no aun tengo cinco minutos libres- dije tratando de sonar desesperada

-Que bien ¿Bella no podemos salir hoy?-

-Jacob creo que a habido una confusión- no quería sonar mal pero no podía darle esperanzas, yo quería a Edward –Se que he salido contigo dos veces pero solo como amigos yo ahora estoy intentado algo con alguien muy importante para mi, no quiero malos entendidos me gusta tenerte como amigo- escuche suspirar a Jacob

-Bueno no esperaba eso- guardo silencio unos segundos y continuo de nuevo –no quiero perder tu amistad entonces Bella pero la verdad si me interesas dices que lo estas intentando, cualquier cosa aquí estoy ¿Y amigos no?-

Wow fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Jacob de verdad era buena persona

-Gracias por entenderlo, si amigos- dije sonriendo ya relajada, el timbre sonó y Jacob se fue, las clases pasaron normales.

-¡Que bonito soy, que bonito soy!-

-¡Ya cállate por favor!- le grite a Emmett que se encontraba a mi lado cantando "sus canciones" –No debí aceptar que tu vinieras-

-Todas me aman Bella sé que no eres la excepción- estábamos esperando a Rose fuera de la escuela para ir a comer, iba a explicarme el caso de Brady

-Sigue soñando nene- dije riendo mientras miraba a Rose llegar -¡Por fin!- exclame

-Hola Bella veo que ya querías verme- la salude de beso –Si tu querido novio no sabe que es callarse- Rose se rio y se acercó a Emmett para saludarlo muy emotivamente, mejor mire hacia otro lado

-Listo- dijo Emmett mientras me jalaba a sus brazos –No tienes que ponerte así Bella las parejas se besan, sé que es difícil pero pronto encontraras a alguien- gruñí no era tonta

-Emmett cállate mejor- dijo Rose enojada -Ignora eso Bella estoy segura que tu sabes mas de eso que Emmett- me guiño un ojo y nos fuimos riendo al carro

-¡Ey ya entendí!- grito Emmett alcanzándonos –Rose pero yo beso bien- dijo con cara triste, lo ignoramos y nos subimos al carro aunque a él le toco manejar, fuimos a un restaurante sencillo.

Nos sentamos junto a la ventana

-¿Rose verdad que beso bien?-

-Sigues con eso…- sin querer mis pensamientos se llenaron de Edward ¿Besaba bien para el? Porque el si que lo hacia

-Ya Emmett si besas bien- contesto Rose sonriendo ¡Eran tan tiernos de una manera diferente! Comimos y al terminar Rose saco sus papeles, ya era la Rosalie profesional

-Por todas las pruebas que consigue me han aceptado el caso, mañana les llegara el aviso a sus padres que deben presentarse a juicio, Bella tu debes ser testigo aun no se la fecha pero será pronto ¿Crees poder?-

-Si Rose todo por ayudar a Brady- la verdad me ponía nerviosa no sabia como podían reaccionar sus padres pero no permitiría que lo siguieran maltratando

-Muy bien sobre lo de la adopción de Brady llevara mas pero espero yo y Emmett podamos- sonreí

-Aunque Emmett es un idiota sé que Brady no pudiera estar con nadie mejor- los ojos de Rose brillaron y voltio a ver a Emmett

-No es tan malo Bella así me gusta- para mi sorpresa mire a Emmett sonrojarse ¡Si el sonrojarse!

-Aw no soy la única que se pone roja-

-Cállate Bellita- dijo peor aun, ya tenia con que burlarme de el ¡Punto para Bella! Dejamos el restaurante y me llevaron a la escuela donde estaba mi carro

-Gracias por todo, mañana estaré al pendiente de Brady-

-Si Bella gracias a ti, tú estas salvando a un niño- Rose y Emmett se despidieron y se fueron, me fui directo a mi casa a darme un baño.

Ya estaba en mi rica cama, pensando en el como era costumbre ya ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Tome mi computadora y revise mis correos ¡Su nombre! Rápido abrí su mensaje

_**Soy terriblemente celoso ¿No? Espero que sepas que bromeaba, aunque hubiera una rubia siempre será mi favorita la de ojos chocolates (; tengo una enorme duda ¿Es malo quererte solo para mi? :l **_

¡Respira Bella! Todo parecía sacado de una película o que se yo ¿Lo sacaría de google? Me reí, estaba segura que el tenia su lado romántico aunque me había confirmado de alguna forma que si existía tal rubia

_**Puede que si (; Así que existe tal rubia… si fuera malo te acompaño, tampoco quiero compartirte con ninguna rubia ): ¿Por qué no en vez de dudar inventamos nuestras propias ideas? Tu solo para mi y yo solo para ti sin importar lo demás :D **_¿Ahora yo sonaba romántica? Ya que importaba me gustaba decirle lo que realmente pensaba, me percate que tenía otro mensaje

_**Hola! Existoo sé que ya tengo un novio y todo pero aun me acuerdo de ti ¿Tu no? No me imagino que tan abandonada me tendrás cuando tengas un novio ¿Me quieres? ): **_Jaja Alice era genial ¿Quién mas se pondría así solo pasando un día? Aunque prácticamente ya tenia un novio…

_**¡La reina del drama esta aquí! Hola sé que existes ayer hable contigo ¿Recuerdas? Duende sabes que te quiero, aparte tu eras la que me deja por su nuevo novio (; **_Fui corriendo a la cocina por algo de cenar, rompí record y regrese rápido a ver la computadora ¡Un nuevo mensaje!

_**Creo que estoy encantado con tu idea *-* Jaja estoy seguro que tu también tienes rubios, morenos y mas detrás de ti pero ya puedes avisarles que no estas libre (; Estoy ansioso ¿Sabes por qué? Bueno que importa te diré :p ya quiero ver a cierta persona… **_

Creo que mi mente acaba de quedar en blanco, las ganas de ir al baño me despertaron de mi mundo de fantasía. Al regresar abrí rápido el correo para contestarle

_**Estoy segura que no tengo nadie detrás de mi, jaja es bueno saberlo yo también quiero ver a cierta persona :$ Ya es suficiente creo que estoy haciéndome mas lenta de lo que soy ¿Puedes hacer el intento de dejar de ser tan lindo? **_Justo lo que dije ¡Idiota! Acababa de mandarle el mensaje a Alice ¿No existía el botón de borrar? ¿Por qué nadie lo invento? ¡Diablos! Reenvie el mensaje ahora a Edward y le agregue unas cosas:

_**Por cierto puedes ir preparando mi funeral ¡Alice va a matarme! Me equivoque y le mande el mensaje a ella :l ahora sabrá que salgo con alguien $: **_Suspire asustada, de verdad esa duende podía convertirse en diablo, temerosamente abri el mensaje de Alice ¡Mala señal, no había tardado ni dos minutos en responder!

_**¿Queee? Isabella ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sales con alguien y no me lo dijiste! Creo que me va a dar un ataque ¿Es Jacob? O dios ¿Y Edward? Mañana saliendo de mi trabajo no te escapas de mí, decir que sufrirás es poco. **_

Simplemente genial (sarcasmo presente)

_**Hablamos mañana Alice no es lo que piensas :l ¡te quiero! **_Escuche mi celular y rápido corrí por el ¿Seria Alice? Para mi sorpresa salió el nombre de mi persona favorita

-¿Edward?- si que inteligente pregunta pero no pensé que llamaría ahora

-Si Bells no puedo creer que te equivocaras- dijo riendo, solo no me enoje porque su risa era hermosa

-Um es que lo hice rápido ya dijo que mañana vendría y que sufrir seria poco- dije asustada

-No te preocupes caramelito yo le digo que no te hago daño ¿Luego que hago?-

-Gracias pero no conoces a Alice nada la detiene-

-Entonces fue un gusto besarte- jaja ¿Era en serio?

-Que gracioso, todo fue tu culpa-

-No yo no te dije que pusieras eso ¿Pero no puedo dejar de ser lindo no?- escuche su fuerte carcajada y sentí mi cara arder

-Que bueno que Alice acabara con mi vida…-

-No te acabo de encontrar no quiero perderte- momento blanco en mi mente

-¿Bella?-

-Si yo am tampoco quiero perderte Ed-

-Extraño demasiado ese sabor a caramelo creo que iré a dormir para que pase el tiempo mas rápido y poder verte-

-Es curioso yo también extraño el sabor a menta, esta bien buenas noches am te quiero- dije rápido

-Jaja también te quiero Bells adiós- Deje el celular a un lado y subí a mi cama, dulces sueños de nuevo.


	8. Cita doble

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero todo lo demás es mio :D

* * *

_¡Listo ya quedo el capitulo 8! La verdad que no sabia muy bien como hacer este, ya tengo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante pero este no lo tenia planeado, espero les guste ¡Pronto llegara el giro de la historia! Gracias por seguirme :D_

_**Isa28:** Gracias por tu review, si se equivoco Bella ni modo tendrá que pagar, espero te guste (:_

_**LaVaga-CullenBlack:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te siga gustando, y ya aquí esta :D_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Hola! Que bien me alegra saberlo, gracias por tu consejo al contrario me ayuda, sé que aun me falta aprender y agradezco que me digas, ojala este también te guste :D_

_**Twilighter:** Gracias! Si ya he estado pensando en ponerle un poco de drama, igual todo comienza bien en unos 2 capítulos aparte quiero darle otro giro a la historia pero siempre con ese toque de humor, gracias por tu sugerencia ya para el próximo capitulo comenzara el drama(:_

* * *

**_Capitulo 8: Cita doble_**

_Bella POV_

Como era costumbre me desperté con el ruido de mi alarma, mas dormida que despierta fui a darme un baño ¡Tenia mucho que hacer hoy!

Gracias al baño desperté completamente, comí mi desayuno rápidamente y salí de mi casa. Me relaje escuchando música todo el camino hacia la escuela, llegue con buen tiempo así que decidí pasarme un rato por la sala de maestros ¡No estaba Emmett! Eso si que era triste, suspire y me senté sola…

No paso ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Jacob

-¡Hey hola Bella!- dijo con su simpática sonrisa

-Hola Jacob- se acercó a mi aun sin quitar su sonrisa -¿Puedo sentarme?- asentí

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Muy bien gracias ¿Y a ti?- dije tratando de no sonar tan alegre, supongo no era bonito que la persona que te "gustaba" te dijera que era feliz sin ti

-También ocupado planeando los exámenes para los ocurrentes de mis alumnos, tal vez debería huir a los grados menores como tu- dijo riendo, haciéndome reír también

-Todo tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo-

-Y um ¿Cómo te vea con tu persona especial?- desvié la mirada sonrojada ¡O dios! ¡Alice! Había olvidado por completo que le debía una explicación

-Toda va bien ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Alguien por allí?- Jacob dejo de sonreír y supe que no fue buena idea ¡Felicidades Bella!

-Bueno ella no esta interesada "por el momento"- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso último? Me puse un poco nerviosa. Revise mi celular haciéndome la tonta

-Cuando llegue la indicada lo sabrás- dije aun con la mirada puesta en mi celular

-¿Tu crees que ya llego la persona indicada para ti?-

Deje el celular y respire tratando de tranquilizar mi nuevo sonrojo ¿Cómo decirle que si? Yo lo sentía… Pero que lo sintiera no significa que era verdad ¿Seria? No estaba segura si era Edward pero si de que deseaba que fuera el

-Es complicado Jacob- dije simplemente. El timbre sonó y con un rápido adiós salí y fui a mi clase.

Mire con mis alumnos salían corriendo del salón, felices de que la escuela terminara, Brady y Camila estaban fuera jugando esperando que los llevara al parque, ordene las ultimas cosas y salí del salón

-¡Disculpe bonita!- escuche que dijeron detrás de mi, sonreí al reconocer el dueño de esa hermosa voz

-¿Dígame?- dije volteando a verlo (Estaba perfecto como siempre)

-¿Puedo acompañarla? No me lo tome a mal pero usted es muy hermosa y me gustaría hacerle compañía- dijo con mi sonrisa favorita

-No lo se, no es bueno salir con extraños-

-Um esta bien ya no puedo esperar- me tomo en sus brazos y me acerco a él uniendo nuestros labios ¡Que sabor! Estaba segura que había comido chocolate, seguí el beso sin ningún problema

-Profesora- escuche que me llamaron –iuu... mira se están besando- me separa de Edward para dejar salir una carcajada

-Si pero es bonito como en las películas- le respondió Camila a Brady haciéndome recordar cuando Edward y yo éramos niños

-Hola niños- dije un poco avergonzada –Él es Edward ¿Te acuerdas de el Brady?- Camila y Brady lo observaron atentamente

-¡Creo que si!- dijo de repente sorprendido haciéndonos reír –Yo no- dijo Camila sonrojada –Soy Camila-

Edward le sonrió y se puso a su altura

-Hola Camila que bonito nombre tienes, yo soy Edward-. Después de presentarlos caminamos al parque, Camila estaba muy atenta con Edward ¡Tal vez su primer amor!

-Vayan a jugar con cuidado- dije mientras ellos corrían a los juegos riendo –Creo que le gustas a Camila- dije medio bromeando

-Es tan linda ¡Yo quiero una hija así!- no esperaba esa respuesta, me le quede viendo sorprendida ¿Quería una hija?

-No conocía mucho tu lado paternal-

-Bueno me gustan los niños, así que seria estupendo tener uno propio con la mujer que amo- dijo serio mirándome profundamente (Sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder) ¡Me estaba volviendo loca!

-Si debe ser lindo tener tu familia- trate de sonar indiferente pero en estos momentos no me imaginaba lejos de él, con nadie mas. Fuimos a comprar helados para todos, los llamamos y platicamos con ellos mientras se los comían, aunque la atención de Camila iba mas hacia Edward, Brady no se miraba muy feliz por ello

-Me gustan tus ojos- le dijo sonroja Camila a Edward, Edward hizo su sonrisa torcida –Tu también tienes bonitos ojos-

No tardaron mucho en irse a jugar de nuevo

-Tenia razón con lo de Camila-

-No te pongas celosa caramelito- me jalo a sus brazos dándome un beso en la frente –Ya sabes que prefiero de ojos color chocolate- dijo burlón

-No estoy celosa al contrario eso es tierno, no me molesta que una niña se enamore de ti- lo abrace y me acomode en sus brazos

-Mm yo no estoy seguro si puedo compartir con alguien- me reí de sus celos. Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando la compañía del otro, cada día estaba más segura de que quería estar formalmente e intentarlo bien

-Bells serias tan amable de regalarme un poco de tus besos, los niños no miran- no pude evitar aceptar con esa forma de pedirlo aparte no podía negarlo algo que yo también deseaba, comenzó el beso de una manera muy tierna para después pasar su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad, jale su cabello (se sentía tan bien en mis dedos) cuando de repente Edward se alejó, lo mire confundida

-Estamos en un parque- dijo con la respiración agitada, comprendí a lo que se refería y sentí que cambiaba de color

-Si lo olvide- admití avergonzada

-¿Y que a pasado con Brady?- pregunto cambiando de tema

-Ya pronto será el juicio, seré testigo y si todo sale bien Emmett y Rose quieren adoptarlo-

-Wow que bien, es muy generoso de su parte adoptar a un niño-

-¿Tu adoptarías?- dije sin pensar

-La verdad que prefiero tener mis hijos propios pero si por algunas cosas de la vida mi pareja no pudiera si adoptaría- me respondió moviendo mis dedos con los suyos -¿Y tu Bella? ¿Ya has pensando en cuando tener hijos?-

-Yo si adoptaría si se diera la oportunidad y también quiero hijos propios, no se cuando, eso espero lo sienta cuando sea el momento- ¡Genial! ¿Por qué me sonrojaba?

-Um si alguien hiciera algo por ti a "escondidas" al principio sabiendo que al final te agradara ¿Aun así te enojarías?- pregunto de repente mirando hacia los juegos donde se encontraba Brady y Camila

-Depende de lo que sea, si al final me agradara ¿Entonces porque esconderlo al principio?- dije dudosa

-Tal vez porque eres una terca y piensas mucho las cosas… - dijo simplemente dejándome con mas dudas

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿O que quieres hacer?-

-Shh caramelito no te alteres nada ha pasado- beso mis labios rápidamente y salió corriendo a los juegos con los niños. Lo miraba confundida a distancia ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Se miraba feliz jugando con Brady y Camila. Su trabajo de pediatra le iba genial, sonriendo me uní a ellos

-Bella- grito Brady desde el columpio (Edward lo estaba empujando para que tuviera impulso)

-Mira que alto vas- le dije sonriendo -¿Te ayudo Camila?- ella asintió, me puse a empujarla al igual que Edward con Brady

-Yo quisiera haber tenido una maestra así- dijo burlón Edward

-Si claro-.

No tardamos mucho en regresar a la escuela, no quería que castigaran a mis alumnos

-¿Yo también me debo ir a mi casa?-

Edward se miraba tan tierno con su puchero

-No se cuales son tus planes-

-Estar con una mujer hermosa- me reí sonrojada ¿Debería decirle que ya estaba segura sobre nosotros?

-Te invito a mi casa entonces- me sonrió y tuvimos que separarnos ya que cada quien tenia su carro. Edward iba tras de mi ya que no sabia llegar, por suerte no quedaba lejos

-Me gusta es perfecta para ti- dijo refiriéndose a mi casa

-Gracias ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-

-Una coca cola estaría bien- serví las bebidas mientras Edward estudiaba mi sala

-¡O dios! Si somos tú y yo- me acerque a la foto que me señalo, efectivamente era una foto de pequeños que mi madre nos había tomado

-Después debo tomar una de ahora y ponerla alado- dije bromeando –Eso seria genial- ¿Hablaba en serio? Nos sentamos a ver la televisión, con las sodas y palomitas

-He tenido una idea en la cabeza estos días-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me gustaría que uno de estos días que no tengas clases saliéramos con los demás a acampar-

-¿De verdad?- sonreí al imaginar a Emmett acampando junto a nosotros ¡Seria toda una aventura!

-Si solo dime que día tienes libre y les aviso-

-Tengo que fijarme en el calendario de la escuela pero yo te aviso ¡Seria estupendo!- nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos, no aguante mucho y comencé a reírme -¿Qué te da risa caramelito?- dijo riendo atrayéndome a él, me atrapo entre sus brazos para luego besarme con pasión ¡Mucha pasión! Le seguí el beso hundiendo una de mis manos entre su cabello y con la otra le hacia caricias a su espalda. Edward acariciaba mi cintura por debajo de la blusa y con su otra mano mi pierna

-Um Bella- susurro en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, sin pensar lo que hacia me acerque mas el, casi estaba sobre su cuerpo pero no me detuvo así que lo tome como buena señal, dejo de besar mis labios para bajar por mi cuello y morderlo haciéndome gemir

-Bella- volvió a decir, sonreí complacida de saber como lo ponía –Bella detente- dijo agitado ¿Por eso decía mi nombre? Avergonzada me aleje de él, me di cuenta que la situación no había sido nada calmada, tenia su cabello revuelto, los labios rojos y la ropa arrugada

-Perdón- susurre

-¡O no pidas perdón! solo que no podría seguir siendo un caballero si seguías así- me quede en silencio aun avergonzada sin saber que decir ¿Culpa de mis hormonas? –Me gustaría pedirte antes formalmente que seas mi novia, espero sea pronto…-

Después de mi escena hormonal (así la había llamado) nos quedamos mirando una película hasta que lo llamaron de urgencias por su trabajo

-Te llamo después- dijo dándome un rico beso

-Si adiós- salió de mi casa y espere hasta que se fuera para entrar de nuevo ¡Ya lo extrañaba! Tome mi celular y me percate de que tenía cinco llamadas de Alice ¡Diablos! Lo había olvidado, marque su número

-¿Alice?- dije asustada

-¡Isabella! Pensé que estabas muerta ¿O porque mas no contestarías? Tienes suerte de que Jasper me invitara a salir pero ya voy camino a tu casa ¡Me las pagaras!- sin decir mas colgó, al parecer si estaba en problemas, espere tranquila en mi sala ¡Minutos de paz antes de todo!

El timbre comenzó a sonar desesperadamente

-¡Ya voy Alice!- grite, al abrir la puerta Alice entro como si nada, sin saludar rápidamente sentándose –Soy todo oídos- dijo mirándome fijamente

-Bueno hola Alice estoy bien, te extrañaba ¿Sabes?- me miro seriamente ¡Si la miradas mataran ya no estuviera aquí!

-No estoy jugando Isabella empiezas por las buenas o tendrá que ser a las malas-

-Alice estas confundida eso es lo que pasa- sonriendo con su sonrisa malvada y saco su celular ¿Qué hacia? –Lo voy a poner en alta voz no te preocupes- me acerque a ella confundida ¿A quien llamaba?

-Hola- escuche que contesto una voz de hombre

-¿Jacob? Soy Alice la amiga de Bella no se si me recuerdas- ¿Jacob? ¡Que diablos! Estaba a punto de gritarle pero recordé que estaba en altavoz

-Si Alice ¿Cómo estas? ¿Sucede algo?- que no diga una tontería, que no diga una tontería suplique en mi mente

-Me da mucha pena pero lo que sucede es que Bella no contesta su celular, me había dicho que saldría con su novio o algo así ¿Sabes algo?- me quede en blanco

-Am no tengo idea, sé que Bella sale con alguien pero no se de quien se trata perdóname debo irme- dijo Jacob algo molesto ¡Idiota! Colgó y Alice sonrió

-¡Como te atreves! Lo hiciste enojar, de seguro lo hiciste sentir mal- Alice me ignoro y marque otro numero

-Bueno eso quiere decir que Jacob no es-

-¡Ya basta!- dije asustada ¿A cuantos hombres le llamaría? –NO tu no quisiste decirme por las buenas- antes de dijera algo respondieron la llamada

-¡Hola Alice que sorpresa!- Me quería morir ¿No podía? Seria un gran favor que saliera un hoyo en el suelo y callera en el, esa voz jamás la confundiría

-Hola Edward perdón por molestarte pero estoy preocupada- antes de que continuara le quite el celular, no dijo nada pero corrió a golpearme con MI cojín y me arrebato el celular corriendo a la cocina

-¿Alice que sucede?- escuche preguntar a Edward, Alice tomo uno de mis cuchillos y lo apunto hacia mi ¡No lo podía creer!

-Es Bella no contesta su celular dijo que saldría con su novio o algo así y no se quien es ¿Sabes algo?- no pude detenerla ya que me tenia amenazada con CUCHILLO

-¡Ya basta tu ganas!- grite

-¿Qué?- ahora el grito venia del celular… demasiado tarde -¿Su novio? ¿Ahora? Como es posible ¿A dónde fue Alice?- gruño Edward enojado

-No lo se Edward por eso te preguntaba ¿O momento tu eres su novio? ¡Si! ¡Tú eres! Como pudieron ustedes ocultarme algo así, leí el mensaje idiotas- sin mas colgó la llamada y soltó el cuchillo saliendo de mi cocina

-Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga ¡Me voy!- tomo su bolsa y se dirigió hacia mi puerta

-¡Alice! Espera hay un motivo, no te vayas- de repente se giro con su sonrisa victoriosa -¡Estaba bromeando! Maldita solo era para que aprendas a no ocultarme nada- respire aliviada

-Pero ahora cuéntame todo- asentí y nos sentamos a hablar.

* * *

**_Espero les guste, pueden seguirme en facebook: Stephanie Fanny (facebook / stephanie. ponce .1420 todo junto)_**


	9. Llora

_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero todo lo demás es mio :D_

* * *

_Hola! Perdón no organice bien mi tiempo y me atrase con el capitulo, pero ya termine mi otra historia así que ya estaré dedicada solo a esta para no hacerlos esperar tanto (:_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:**_ Hola (: Jaja que bueno que te gusto, si es imposible no amar a Edward :p Un poco tarde pero aquí esta, gracias igual (: y gracias por agregarme :D

**_Isa28:_ **Gracias! Si me tarde un poco pero ya esta aquí (:

**_LaVaga-CullenBlack:_** Jaja si Alice es un poco loca, gracias aquí te dejo este capitulo (:

_**SharitoSD:** _Muchas gracias! Que bueno que también te agrada esta historia, un gusto igual xoxo :D

**_Cullencita:_** Lo siento :c me atrase un poco pero ya tendré solo esta historia así que espero no volver a atrasarme, aquí esta y lamento haberte hecho esperar, gracias (:

* * *

_Capitulo 9: Llora_

-¡Alice! Espera hay un motivo, no te vayas- de repente se giro con su sonrisa victoriosa -¡Estaba bromeando! Maldita solo era para que aprendas a no ocultarme nada- respire aliviada

-Pero ahora cuéntame todo- asentí y nos sentamos a hablar. Alice me miraba atentamente como si fuera a contarle la mejor historia (bueno tal vez para mi no lo era) Sonreí y comencé:

-Todo fue muy inesperado, el día que fuimos de fiesta Edward tomo bastante y comenzó a decir cosas sin mucho sentido ¿Pero los borrachos dicen la verdad? Me pidió que lo besara, como estábamos muy tomados me negué aunque eso me tenia confundida-

Alice me interrumpió con un grito -¡En la fiesta! ¿Y no me lo contaste?- hizo cara de cachorrito

-No me has dejado terminar…-

-Ya lo siento continua- aliviada continúe

- Después el día de la playa ¡Que no fuiste por cierto! Estábamos pasándola bien cuando Edward me pidió que fuéramos a caminar junto al mar y bueno me dijo que sentía algo por mí y quería intentarlo pero como aun no estábamos seguros seriamos solo "amigos" quedamos en no decir nada hasta estar seguros- sentí que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas

-¡No! Estoy segura que no fue así de simple, dame mas detalles Bella no seas mala- ¿Cómo logra tener todo lo que quiere? Debería comenzar a aprender de Alice

-Fue así, dijo otras cosas y fue lindo pero ya, Alice sabes que soy muy penosa- dije susurrando.

Alice se quedo unos segundos en silencio observándome ¿Ahora que? Entonces se dejo venir sobre mi abrazándome –Felicidades estoy tan feliz por ti, siempre quisiste a Edward y ahora están juntos- riendo le devolví el abrazo, Alice era increíble

-Bueno aun falta hacerlo oficial-. Pasamos un buen rato hablando de nuestros chicos hasta que sonó mi celular, rápido lo tome "Edward"

-hola Edward- dije como si nada

-¿Qué diablos paso? Alice dijo tonterías y después nos llamo idiotas- dijo con voz algo fuerte supuse estaba alterado

-Um si Alice suele ser algo rara… No te preocupes nada de lo que dijo es verdad, le dolió que no le contara que bueno tu y yo am si eso, solo hizo eso por tonterías- Alice me aventó un cojín al oírme ¡Se lo merecía!

-Ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- dijo suspirando mas tranquilo

-Todo esta bien Edward, disculpa a Alice-

-Ya me las pagara esa pequeña, te dejo caramelo voy a dormir, te quiero- una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara y Alice dejo salir un "aww" haciéndome sonrojar

-Buenas noches, también te quiero-.

Edward era adorable

-¡Hola Bella! Puedes dejar de pensar en Edward y hacerme caso- me grito Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento me perdí, Edward dijo que se las pagarías- sonrisa orgullosa

-¡Que miedo! Anda quita tu estúpida sonrisa que ya me voy- dijo con sarcasmo, la acompañe hasta su carro y se despidió –Y ya no me ocultes nada- dijo al final. Regrese a mi casa, necesitaba dormir.

Temprano como siempre sonó la alarme y tuve que hacer mi rutina diaria ¡Necesitaba vacaciones! Entre peleas con mi cabello llegue a la escuela.

-Ow que hermosa- escuche que chillo atrás de mi Emmett alborotando mi cabello ¡Genial!

-Idiota a todas horas- gruñí tratando de acomodar mi cabello

-¿Ya estas de mal humor? Dios Bella necesitas un galán-

Si supiera, lo ignore y fui hacia mi salón, no tenia ganas de encontrarme con nadie hoy "mala mañana"

-Hola profesora- me dijo Camila con su dulce voz entrando al salón

-Hola Camila ¿Qué tal estas?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y me miro con pena -¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Hoy no esta su amigo Edward profesora?- tuve que ocultar mi risa, era tan tierna

-Hoy no Camila pero si lo veo le daré tus saludos-. Ella sonrió corriendo a su banca, pronto llegaron todos mis alumnos y comenzó la clase, no pase por desapercibida la cara de tristeza de Brady.

Al tocar el timbre de receso detuve unos minutos a Brady

-¿Algo va mal?-

-Mis papas dijeron que usted era mala- me partió el corazón ver a Brady con lagrimas en los ojos ¿Cómo se atrevían?

-Brady yo no soy mala, yo te quiero mucho y quiero ayudarte- Brady se abrazó a mi llorando, con los sentimental que era no tarde en unirme a el ¡Que ridícula era!

-Profesora ellos no son tan malos aunque me peguen, me voy a sentir solito si me separan de ellos-

-Vas a estar con alguien mejor ¿Recuerdas a Emmett? El grande oso que te cargaba- Brady medio sonrió asintiendo

-Bueno tal vez puedas vivir con el y su novia, ellos son muy buenos, te van a querer y cuidar como lo mereces pequeño- Brady apretó mas sus pequeños bracitos a mi

-¿También estará usted?-

-Si pequeño no estés triste, te quiero- limpie sus lagrimas y lo deje salir a lonchar.

Después de eso el día fue normal, solo el mensaje de Edward me había arruinado un poco mis planes:

_**Lo siento caramelo planeaba salir contigo pero se juntaron los niños, no tendré mas que una hora libre para comer, espero verte mañana, te quiero.**_

Aun no había respondido el mensaje, no quería interrumpir la clase. No deje de darle vueltas al tema hasta que sonó el timbre de salida ¡Tenia una idea! Me despedí de los alumnos, técnicamente corrí a mi carro

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?- Dijo riendo Emmett metiéndose en mi camino

-A que ti- respondí apurada

-¿A que ti?- ¡A veces era tan tonto!

-A que te importa, idiota- dije riendo corriendo de nuevo hacia mi carro –¡Me las pagaras!- grito, subí a mi carro y me puse en camino al hospital.

Si mis cálculos no habían salido mal Edward tenía su hora libre en unos minutos, podía acompañarlo a comer. Llegue a una linda oficina donde me indicaron que era el consultorio de Doctor Cullen, estaba una mujer de cabello castaño algo joven sentada detrás del escritorio

-Buenas tardes ¿Esta el doctor Cullen?- dije sacándola de sus pensamientos, alzo la mirada para estudiarme ¿Tenia monos en la cara o que?

-¿De parte de quien?- dijo cortante, ¿De parte de quien? Diablos… ¿Su novia? Aun no lo era

-Una amiga de la familia, quedamos en una cita por algo de mi pie- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió

-No tiene cita- bajo la mirada ignorándome

-Am porque soy amiga, ya sabia que vendría- alegue algo molesta

-Esta en la sala de operaciones- contento sencillamente ¡Que odiosa!

-¿Dónde queda eso?- insistí

-Por allá- sin ni siquiera voltear me señalo la pared ¡Idiota!

-Gracias- gruñí y salí en busca de la sala de operaciones, por suerte encontré a una enfermera amable que me indico el camino, sonreí victoriosa y sin tocar abrí la puerta para darle mi pequeña sorpresa.

¡La sorprendida fui yo! Edward estaba besando a una rubia vestida de enfermera, sentí como mi corazón se aloco y las lagrimas en mis ojos luchando por quedarse allí ¿Mucho trabajo? Rápido quise salir de la habitación pero como mi vida era genial (sarcasmo) choque con unos de los aparatos haciéndolo caer provocando un fuerte ruido

-¡Bella!- escuche decir a Edward sorprendido, con la poca dignidad que me quedaba levante el aparato y salí de la habitación -¡Espera!- escuche que grito, acelere el paso, no quería hacer una escena en el hospital ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? ¿Qué le iba a reclamar? No éramos novios…

-Bella- alcanzo a tomar mi brazo deteniéndome, mordí mi labio intentando no llorar –No es lo que piensas-

-No me importa Edward al final no somos nada- no se de donde saque la fuerza para hablar, se escucho en la bocina su nombre

-"Doctor Cullen favor de pasar a urgencias"- Edward gruño sin soltarme –Bella claro que somos algo, deja que te explique-

-Te están llamando Edward- dije secamente quitando su mano de mi brazo saliendo del hospital. En cuanto entre al carro deje de ser fuerte y solté las lagrimas que tanto quería sacar.

¿Por qué jugo conmigo? Decir que era estúpida era poco, nada pasaba tan rápido y tan fácil…

Como si el cielo estuviera en mí contra una fuerte tormenta se soltó, tome mi celular y abrí aquel mensaje que Alice me mando una vez "Por si un día te lastiman" decía:

_Llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar, si ya sé que tus amigas dijeron que no lo hicieras que no valía la pena, que es un maldito que no se meceré tus lagrimas, que una persona que en verdad te ama no te hace llorar al menos que este ante ti de rodillas con un anillo entre sus manos, en serio si quieres llorar, llora siempre es bueno limpiar los dolores con lagrimas después de todo no existe mejor manera, no hay otra manera. No, no me cuentes tu historia no me importa y no quiero saberla, no necesito saberla además de nada sirve que revivas el trauma contándolo una vez mas, en esta vida te van a pasar muchas cosas que no te van a gustar… _

_Roberto rocha _

No pude sopórtalo y deje de leer, dolía y dolía mucho

_Y no hables mas del tema no lo necitas, disfruta de ti a nadie le hace daño estar solo por un tiempo y quien sabe igual y es lo tuyo…_

Deje a un lado y conduje a casa, no iba a morir por esto pero por ahora me permitiría sufrir.

* * *

_**Ahora si en el siguiente capitulo comenzara la sorpresa, gracias (: Si tengo faltas de ortografía disculpen pero lo subí rápido, y algo corto pero prometo compensarlo en el siguiente ) Facebook: Stephanie Fanny **_**_(facebook / stephanie. ponce .1420 todo junto)_**


	10. ¿Los errores se pagan?

_Aw muchas gracias por todos los nuevos favoritos, anónimos y los que ya sigue la historia(: Este capitulo es uno de los mas importantes ya que de aquí empezare mi idea :p Gracias, nos leemos pronto :D_

* * *

_**Vale-Misty Cullen**: Jaja ahora creo que te confundiré un poco con Edward pero necesita un poco de drama, espero te guste, gracias (:_

_**Eleandys Savedra**: Te constataría pero no le quiero quitar la emoción, pronto le explicare bien (:_

_**SharitoSD**: Hola! Si, en este capitulo no puse de Brady ya que esta mas centrado en Bella y Edward espero te guste, gracias igual xoxo :D_

_**Candy192**8: Hola! Jaja gracias bienvenida, si todos tenemos a un Edward escondido por allí, espero jaja gracias y que bien tenerte aquí, xoxo (:_

_**Twilighter**: Linda lectora, que bien pues aquí tienes mas drama (: Y gracias por la otra historia, no pude contestar allá así que gracias y espero de verdad seguir sabiendo de ti, personas así me hacen querer seguir escribiendo :D_

_**LaVaga-CullenBlack**: Jaja espero no dejarte igual con este, que bueno que te gusta, gracias (:_

_**Tellus**: Si puede ser, te dejare la duda por ahorita :p Gracias, igual (:_

* * *

_Capitulo 10: ¿Los errores se pagan?_

Bella POV

Apague la televisión molesta ¿Siempre hablaban de amor en los programas? No había logrado dejar de llorar, me levante de mi cama y fui por mas café ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Esto era peor que cuando él se mudo y me dejo siendo una niña.

Serví mi café lentamente, por la ventana se miraba la enorme tormenta ¡Mis emociones iban con el clima! Tenía llamadas perdidas de Alice y claro de Edward ¿Qué esperaba? No iba a contestar y decirle: _Esta bien me gusta que te beses con todas ¿También son tus amigas o novias? _No quería ser más patética de lo que era. Volví a mi cama, echando montones de cobijas sobre mí para no pasar frio… si las cobijas era lo único que tenia para calentarme (me faltaban unos lindos brazos rodeándome)

Jale el celular hacia mí, Alice debía estar molesta pero no tenía humor, la mejor idea era un mensaje de texto:

_**Siento no responder tus llamadas, no me siento bien ¡No hagas un drama! Mañana estaré mejor, después te cuento.**_

Su respuesta llego rápidamente:

_**Esta bien no te presionare, que te mejores ¡Te quiero no lo olvides! **_

Sin quererlo volví a sentir la tormenta ahora dentro de mi de lagrimas ¡Maldito! Ni siquiera podía odiarlo, no quería perderlo ¿Ahora que? Dicen que el tiempo hace olvidar pero no lo creía, no estaba siendo una masoquista pero si realista ¿El primer amor? En mi opinión cien por cierto real, él era ese alguien que nunca iba a olvidar o superar ¿Podría llegar alguien mas? No como Edward…

Mire hacia el reloj, apenas serian las ocho ¿Por qué iba tan lento el tiempo? ¡Dios! Me estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, terminaría loca ¿Loca y abandonada? Deja de pensar Bella.

Desesperada sin nada que hacer decidí tomar mi IPod y poner música, no me fije cual canción estaba, solo lo prendí y la casa se lleno de el sonido

_**Si yo fuera un chico, solo por una vez yo me vestiría como quiero, con lo que vea primero y me voy. Saldría a buscar chicas por montón, mis amigos que son leales siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin, cada noche al vivir.**_

_**Si yo fuera un chico sé que podría saber comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer, sabría escuchar pues conozco el dolor de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes y quedas sin saber que paso.**_

¡Estupendo! Tal vez no podría encontrar mejor canción, sin pensarlo comencé a cantar junto a Beyonce

_**-Si yo fuera un chico, pero vez no lo soy. Los chicos son de molde y nosotras de corazón, se piensan que son los de el sexo superior pero cuando lo queremos los vence nuestra seducción, seducción.**_

_**Si yo fuera un chico sé que podría saber comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer, sabría escuchar pues conozco el dolor de perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes y quedas sin saber que paso.**_

_**Es muy tarde ya vez para regresar perdonarte otra vez ya no lo vas a lograr, el lugar que ocupabas tu ya no esta mas… -**_

Mi celular vibro, abrí el mensaje de texto aun con lágrimas y dejándome llevar por la música

_Bella por favor abre la puerta ¡Se que estas allí! _

¿Edward estaba afuera? No escuchaba nada por la música ¿Me escuchare el?

_**Pero eres un chico que le vas a hacer **_

Necesitaba cantar mas_** –No puedes comprender oo.. que se siente al comprender mejor y amar en serio a una mujer, no sabes escuchar, no te importa el dolor**_ , _**hasta que pierdes a quien quieres porque ignoras lo que tienes y quedas sin saber que paso… pero eres un chico-**_

La canción finalizo y escuche el timbre ¡De verdad estaba aquí! Me limpie las lagrimas, arregle mi ropa y fui a abrir la puerta con la frente en alto

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Dije seria mirándolo frente a mi, mojado ¡No te rindas Bella!

-Hablar, no me has escuchado- dijo preocupado, sabia actuar

-No tengo nada que escuchar, no me importa así que vete por favor- estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el corrió hacia la lluvia y se tiro de rodillas ¿Qué diablos hacia?

-No me iré hasta que me escuches Bella a mi tampoco me importa morirme aquí- ¡O dios!

-Estas loco vas a enfermarte vete de aquí Edward-me ignoro y siguió en la misma posición, se escucharon unos truenos que me hicieron estremecer

-¿Vas a escucharme?- pregunto, quería rendirme pero no lo merecía ¡Ya no! me di la vuelta y cerré la puerta, no tardaría en irse. Pasaron cinco minutos y seguía sin moverme ¿Debería revisar si seguía allí? Lentamente camine a la ventana

¡Él estaba allí! Solo que ahora miraba hacia abajo como derrotado ¡No podía!

Rápido abrí la puerta y me puse frente a el (solo de pie) –Ya basta, deja esto- le grite, sabia que no solo el agua caía por mi cara, mis lagrimas ya estaban presentes, esperaba que él no lo notara

-Solo escúchame- dijo con el mismo tono de voz, el agua y los truenos se mezclaban haciendo nuestras voces mas bajas

-¡Eres un idiota!- Edward se puso de pie mirándome fijamente

-Idiota, estúpido ¿Qué pensabas? Yo no estaba jugando- sin pensar le tire un golpe al hombro –Eres como todos, solo buscas divertirte ¡Soy una estúpida!- dije sacando todo lo que sentía mientras trataba de seguir golpeándolo solo que él ahora me sostenía las manos fuertemente

-¿Le dices lo mismo a todas? Que pronto serán novios solo deben probar primero si funciona ¿Cuántas? ¡Te odio!- Edward me apretó mas a su cuerpo

-¿Ya terminaste?- pregunto simplemente -¡QUE! ¿Qué diablos? ¿Eso es todo? Ni siquiera puedes defenderte idiota- sin mas Edward me levanto y me subió sobre sus hombros -¡Bájame! Te voy a matar te lo juro, déjame- comencé a patalear mientras el me llevaba hacia la casa, sentía todo el frio por mi cuerpo

-Detente Bella vas a tirarnos- lo ignore y seguí tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, cuando entramos en la sala pude golpearlo en el estomago pero para mi mala suerte los dos caímos, Edward me acorralo en el suelo

-Deja de llorar y de decir tonterías- lentamente paso sus manos por mis lagrimas y las limpio –Jamás te haría daño Bella- por un momento le creí, por un momento me deje llevar

-No voy a dejarte- susurro acercándose mas a mi –No, no te creo- susurre, el negó con la cabeza. Cerré los ojos agotada esperando que todo fuera un sueño cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, quería llorar, gritar, matarlo y sobre todo besarlo.

Enrede mi mano en su cabello atrayéndolo más a mi, Edward profundizo el beso rodeando con su mano mi cintura ¡Hacia tanto frio! Su ropa esta aun más mojada que la mía, siguió con el beso para luego separarse y bajar por mi cuello y mi mandibulada, que bien se sentía.

No se en que momento paso, ni como pero ya estaba sobre mi cama con Edward sobre mi atacándome con sus besos ¿Qué debía hacer? Sus manos comenzaron a explorar mi cuerpo haciéndome olvidar todo

-Edward- susurre con un poco de coherencia pero el en vez de detenerse tome una de las cobijas y nos cubrió, abrazándome y haciéndome sentir cuanto me deseaba

-Me tienes loco- me susurro al oído mordiéndolo lentamente, él quería matarme a mi. Sabia que estaba mal que no debía pero mi cuerpo no quiso reaccionar pronto la ropa desapareció y deje que Edward hiciera de mi lo que deseara

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que soy el primero en tu vida- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mis labios para besarlos con pasión, mentiría si diría que estaba arrepentida, el hacia todo bien siempre. Sus caricias, sus besos, sus movimientos me llevaron al cielo para después traerme de nuevo a la realidad y darme cuenta en lo que me había metido.

Edward estaba abrazando a mí durmiendo tranquilamente ¿Cómo había pasado esto? Ni siquiera me explico lo que paso ¿Cómo iba a reclamarle, si yo se lo permití? Había sido mi primera vez… ¡O dios, o dios! ¡No usamos protección! ¿Lo despertaba? Tal vez matarlo seria mas fácil ¡Diablos! No podía tener un hijo, no ahora, no con el, lentamente salí de la cama tratando de no hacer ruido

-¿A dónde vas?-

Maldición

-Esto no debió pasar- dije tomando rápido una cobija para cubrirme

-Caramelo ¿Vas a seguir? Vamos regresa a la cama, no arruinemos esto, quiero seguir siendo feliz entre tus brazos-

Bastardo hijo de… su madre

-¿Qué no lo arruine? Idiota ¿Dónde están los condones?- Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido

-Creo que al final lo cumplí- susurro medio sonriendo ¿Quuué?

* * *

_**Jaja ya sé que fue un gran giro pero adverti que ya seria ¿Qué imaginan ahora? Espero les gustara(: La canción que utilice se llama Si yo fuera un chico de Beyonce, la verdad que el tema del amor y eso es difícil para todos… encontré un lindo video que medio habla de el, lo dejare en mi Facebook por si quieren verlo (: Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (O mas facil en mi perfil esta el link de mi facebook)  
**_


	11. Dudas y respuestas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo soy autora de la historia :c

* * *

_Hola! Ya a tiempo con el capitulo (: Deje con duda el anterior pero ya aquí todo para que se aclare, aunque aun habrá mas sorpresas espero les guste gracias :D_

_**LaVaga-CullenBlack:** Jaja que bueno que no te decepcione o: te dejare con la duda no es que sea mala pero es mas emocionante así? Gracias (:_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Bueno aquí esta la explicación que debía, si vamos a ver que tal va la suerte de Bella, gracias igual espero nos leemos pronto:D_

_**Candy1928:** Jeje si lo deje un poco confuso, un poco de emoción :p Que bueno que te gusta :D gracias xoxo_

_**Tellus:** Gracias! Igualmente saludos (:_

_**Eleandys Savedra:** Um que mal que te pasó eso con tu amiga, lamentablemente hay personas que nos dejan enseñanzas de formas tristes, pero por algo será no? Gracias, saludos (:_

_**SharitoSD:** Jaja algo así :P por ahora dejare esa duda un poco de emoción, gracias igual xoxo :D_

_**Twilighter:** Jeje si linda lectora lo deje algo confuso pero ya aquí entenderán mejor, espero te guste, gracias igualmente (:_

* * *

Capitulo 11: Dudas y respuestas

Bella POV

-Creo que al final lo cumplí- susurro medio sonriendo ¿Qué?

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cumpliste con acostarte conmigo?- grite enoja, no lo podía creer, Edward mi Edward ¿Como paso?

-Dios Bella ¿Como piensas así? Digo si ha sido genial estar contigo pero no me refería a eso- tenia que ser una broma todo esto ¿Donde estaban las cámaras?

-Pues no te entiendo, maldición no te entiendo- susurre frustrada, quería llorar de coraje

-Tranquilízate Bells, ven siéntate y hablemos- lo mire por unos segundos ¿Quería que habláramos desnudos como si nada? de seguro estaba borracho ¡Si eso debía ser!

-¡Deje de jugar!-

-No estoy jugando Bella de verdad quiero hablar- dijo jalando su cabello un poco ¿Frustrado?

-Ya estas aquí así que te escuchare pero escúchame tu primero, Edward esto no significa nada y si lo que dices es demasiado idiota prepárate para correr ¡Soy capaz de castrarte!- camine lentamente hasta el otro extremo de la cama donde estuve antes, Edward asintió en silencio esperando a que me acomodara

-Habla antes de que me arrepienta- cerré los ojos tratando de recuperarme

-Primero que nada lo de antes fue una confusión- ¿A que se referencia?

-¿Vas a culparme por esto?- nos señale refiriéndome a nosotros en la misma cama, desnudos…

-No Bella, me refiero a lo de Tanya-

-¿Tanya?-

-Es enfermera en el hospital, digamos que ha estado tras de mi mucho tiempo- ¡Genial! Ahora me sentaría a escuchar su historia de amor ¿Podía ser mas idiota?

-No me importa- gruñí -¿Es todo? Lárgate- dije aventándolo de la cama pero el rápido me movió asegurándose a mi lado

-Déjame terminar ¡Por dios Bella!- me soltó y regreso a lo de antes –Tenia mucho trabajo como te dije, estaba a punto de tener mi tiempo libre cuando Tanya comenzó a hablarme sobre el amor y cosas extrañas-

Respire, Bella no hagas ninguna tontería

-Le comente algo sobre ti, ella dijo que no creía que por fin dejaría de ser soltero y la verdad comenzó a molestarme un poco, llego al punto que dijo que ella podía demostrarme que no sentía nada por ti real, estaba algo enojado y solo le dije que nada de lo que hiciera funcionaria ¡Y me beso! No le correspondí pero tampoco la aparte para que notara que podía estar sin corresponderle, sé que aun no somos novios ni nada ¿De alguna forma no te engañe? Bueno ese no es el punto, si no que llegaste en ese preciso momento ¡Nada paso! Ni siquiera quería besarla Bella aparte tenia pensando contártelo, no fue nada importante para mi-

Me quede quieta en mi lugar, sin hablar ¿Debía creerle? Pero si eso fuera verdad ¿Qué habría de los demás?

-¿Y esto? No tiene sentido lo demás ¿No quisiste engañarme? ¿Qué hay con eso de _"Creo que al fin lo cumplí"?- _solté rápido las preguntas

-Bells son muchas preguntas a la vez, antes de que tu extraña mente comience a pensar cosas que no lo son debes saber que esto fue un um… ¿Improvisto? Yo estaba planeando pedirte que fuéramos novios formalmente, no ha habido nadie mas, no quiero a nadie mas Bella- sentí como mi corazón se aceleró, era tan tocas cosas ¿Por qué debía sentirme así?

-Lo de venir a tu casa y buscar tu perdón como un loco desesperado también lo planea…. Lo demás digamos que si y no-

-¿Qué? ¿Si y no? Dios no me arrepiento, mentiría porque de alguna manera siempre has sido tú pero ¿Así? No sé que paso- me calle sonrojada

-Lo se, lo siento fui un idiota como tu tanto me lo dices pero me deje llevar también, no quería perderte de verdad y tenerte así fue demasiado para mi- wow que tan lindo era Edward avergonzado ¡Momento! Bella no te dejes llevar tan pronto

-Y lo de creo que al fin lo cumplí… fue, bueno ni se como decirlo había pensando antes en la posibilidad y entonces paso sin esperarlo y puede que podamos tener un hijo- dijo rápidamente, la palabra hijo se llevo toda mi atención

-¿Hijo?-

-Recuerdas esa plática en el parque cuando te dije que si te enojarías si alguien hiciera algo por ti- de repente fue como una película en mi propia mente, claro que lo recordaba:

_-Um si alguien hiciera algo por ti a "escondidas" al principio sabiendo que al final te agradara ¿Aun así te enojarías?- pregunto de repente mirando hacia los juegos donde se encontraba Brady y Camila _

_-Depende de lo que sea, si al final me agradara ¿Entonces porque esconderlo al principio?- dije dudosa _

_-Tal vez porque eres una terca y piensas mucho las cosas… - dijo simplemente dejándome con mas dudas _

_-¿Qué hiciste? ¿O que quieres hacer?- _

_-Shh caramelito no te alteres nada ha pasado- beso mis labios rápidamente y salió corriendo a los juegos con los niños. Lo miraba confundida a distancia ¿Por qué había dicho eso? _

Fue como si de repente todo comenzara a tener sentido después de eso

-¡Quieres dejarme embarazada!- sonó mas a una afirmación que a una pregunta -¿Cómo se te ocurre? No ser nada y dejarme con un bebe-

-No, no así suena muy feo como te dije no lo planee hoy, no pensé que hoy pasaría pero la verdad tengo demasiados días pensando que me encantaría tener un hijo tuyo luego pensé ¿Cómo diablos la embazaría sin decirle? Lo quite de mi mente y bueno paso esto…-

-Sabia que estabas loco pero nunca creí que tanto aparte esto no significa que ya este embarazada, no odio a los bebes ni nada parecido pero ni lo planeamos, es mejor olvidar esto- dije rápidamente ¿Él quería un bebe mio? Edward se dejo caer en la cama suspirando

-Así que todo me salió mal al final ¿No? Solo espero que sepas que te quiero, que no te engañe y que cuando estés lista para un bebe aquí estoy- no pude evitar reír que tan tonto sonaba eso, él era diferente siempre había sido diferente ¿Acaso no quería casarse antes de un bebe? ¿Cumplir un sueño o algo así?

Nos quedamos en silencio, no sabia que decir mi mente estaba llena de cosas, unas buenas otras no tanto ¿Y si quede embarazada? Esperaba que no, si me gustaría tener un hijo de Edward seria hermoso pero no ahora, sin saber que éramos.

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes creerme?- me susurro Edward mientras se acercaba a mi y acaricia mi mejilla –Se que lo arruine por no decir nada antes, y mi loco deseo de ser el padre de tus hijos ¿Tan malo es tener sueños? Estos días que te he visto con tus alumnos bueno me enamore de esa imagen-

Sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Debía creerle?

-Creo que ahora mi mente es un remolino, si me hubiera gustado que me explicaras todo antes- suspiro y sin mas me tomo en sus brazos acercándome a su cuerpo, sentí mi corazón aumentar la velocidad

-Entonces espero a que pienses- dejo un rico beso en mi cuello para luego subir a mi mandíbula ¿Pensar? Esto me hacia pensar en cosas muy distintas, sus labios subieron a estar sobre los míos, el beso era lento pero profundo demasiado bueno para mi bien.

-Espe… espera- dije tratando de hablar sobre sus labios -Edward- logre decir mas alto haciendo que se alejara un poco de mis labios

-Um- fue todo lo que salió de su boca

-Así menos puedo pensar- resignado se alejó de mi mirando fijamente -¿Y ahora que?- pregunte con miedo

-Ahora si tú me das el hermoso honor de ser mi novia seria el hombre más feliz aunque dios esta es una terrible proposición ¿No? Prometo compensarlo si aceptas- me quede perpleja mirandolo ¿Su novia?

-¿Qué?-

-Vamos caramelo esto es lo que quería realmente, quiero que seas mi novia demostrarte que nunca te seria infiel ¡Eres la única desde hace mas de10 años! Aparte que bueno ya eres mía…- lo último lo susurro ¿Edward posesivo? Definitivamente

-¿Y tu eres mio?- dijo medio bromeando, nerviosa –Desde hace mucho solo que ahora mas oficial- respondió con mi sonrisa favorita -¿Entonces eso es un si?- pregunto emocionado ¡Como decirle que no!

-Si es esto una locura pero tengo que ir al hospital a dejarle claro a todas que ya no eres soltero- solté algo molesta

-Lo que tu quieras mi pequeña celosa- me volvió a besar pero ahora con mas pasión, asiéndome estremecer –Me encanta esto pero no volveremos a hacerlo sin protección- dije alejándome, aunque ya éramos novios oficiales no podíamos ir tan rápido

-Lamento eso, aun así por las dudas ya sabes seria bueno que fuéramos al doctor para revisar si estas embarazada y si no tal vez en un futuro podamos volver a hablar del tema-

-Edward- dije en forma de advertencia –De acuerdo- dijo como niño castigado haciéndome reír

-No apresuremos nada ¿Qué si mañana te aburres?-

-Bella ahora tus estas diciendo tonterías, mejor ven aquí y descansemos, aun no me recupero de lo otro- dijo pícaramente guañendo un ojo, le pegue juguetonamente en el hombro

-Si mejor cállate, no tengo ni idea por que he regresado a tus brazos- nos acostamos juntos en la cama acurrucándonos

-Porque me quieres tanto como yo a ti- dijo orgulloso besando mi frente cerrando los ojos –Dulces sueños amor- susurre, Edward solo sonrío para pronto quedar dormido ¡De verdad estaba cansado! Lo entendí ya que con el enojo que pase no había pensando en eso, pero ahora tenia unos leves dolores por el cuerpo, no tarde en unirme a sus sueños.

Escuche un fuerte ruido que me hizo saltar en la cama ¿Qué diablos? Voltee a mi lado asustada ¿Ladrones? La cama estaba revuelta, había ropa tirada y yo estaba desnuda ¡Edward! No estaba en la cama ni al parecer en el baño ¿Seria el quien hizo ruido?

-¿Edward eres tu? Porque si no tengo un arma y no dudare en usarla- grite con miedo poniéndome de pie para tomar un poco de ropa.

-No Bells soy un ladrón mejor ve llamando a la policía- grito Edward con humor haciéndome reír, camine hasta encontrarlo en la cocina de espaldas preparando algo (solo llevaba sus pantalones ya que su camisa la había tomado del suelo)

-¿Puedo saber que hace este ladrón en mi cocina?- Dije abrazándolo por detrás rodeando su cintura

-Le cocine a su preciosa novia, espero no le moleste- deje un beso en su espalda haciéndolo estremecer ¡Que sexy era!

-Anda traviesa ve siéntate y espera tu desayuno- riendo lo obedecí y tome asiento –Por cierto Alice ha llamado como 3 veces, no quise contestar supuse que me iría mal, allí esta tu celular- ¡Alice! Tome el celular y marque rápido su número

-¡Por fin! Diablos Bella estaba a punto de llamar a la policía y a la ambulancia ¿Qué paso? Me tienes desesperada-

-No Alice tranquila no necesito de eso, bueno tal vez a la policía pero eso es otro tema jaja, ya estoy bien digamos que anoche tuve un mal entendido con Edward- Salí de la cocina para poder hablar mejor

-¿Se soluciono? ¿Qué hizo o que hiciste?- pregunto dudosa ¡Era un caso serio Alice!

-Pensé que me había engañado pero resulto que no y dios Alice realmente si necesito algo-

-Am me perdí un poco pero me da gusto saber que todo esta bien ya ¿Qué necesitas?- Tome grandes suspiros antes de contestarle, sabia que Alice era muy exagerada sobre estos temas pero era mi mejor amiga, en quien mas confiaba solo ella me podía ayudar

-Necesito una prueba de embarazo- susurre

-¡Que! O diablos ¿Tuvieron sexo ya? Y decías que yo iba rápido con Jasper ¡Un bebe! ¿Es bueno en la cama?- tal como lo esperaba, me puse a reír de sus tonterías

-No estaba planeado nada, estoy nerviosa Alice no quiero sonar como una mala persona pero no quiero ahora un bebe-

-No eres una mala persona pero y si lo estas ¿ Abortarías?-

-¡No claro que no! No estoy lista pero no haría algo así, aparte am Edward esta completamente de acuerdo con que este embarazada de echo tal vez lo quiso desde el principio-

-Wow, espera deja lo entiendo bien- dijo riendo Alice –Tenemos que hablar esto en persona-

-¡Bella esta listo!- me grito Edward, aleje el celular –Ahora voy- volví al celular –Si, no puedo ahorita Edward esta aquí y aja ¿Te llamo después?-

-Esta bien que no pase de hoy, dime a que horas y yo llevo la prueba de embarazo- ¿En que me había metido?

-Gracias Alice-.

Edward ya estaba sentando con la comida servida, que lindo seria despertar siempre así

-Esto se ve bien ¿Así que otra de las especialidades de el doctor Cullen?- el rió arrogante

-Ven a comprobarlo bonita- sonroja me senté a su lado, tome la comida (Unos ricos huevos rancheros*)

-Deliciosos- gemí mordiendo mi comida ¿Tenia que ser perfecto en todo?

-Bueno mas vale que te vaya acostumbrando seras la mujer embaraza mas consentida- sin mas me empece a ahogar con mi propia comida

-¿Bella?- dijo asustado dándome golpecitos en la espalda, no podía dejar de toser y sentía la comida atorada, Edward me dio un vaso con agua y rápido lo tome ¡Gracias dios! Deje de toser, creo que mire mi muerta cerca

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si creo que se me fue por el lado equivocado la comida, y no estoy embarazada o no lo sabemos ¿No debes quedar embarazada a la primera no Doctor?- la sonrisa de Edward se borro

-Solo bromeaba caramelo, vamos comamos en paz novia mía- tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y continuamos comiendo entre risas e historias. Podría acostúmbrame a esto.

* * *

Huevos rancheros*: Desayuno mexicano, que lleva tortillas de maíz fritas, huevos fritos o huevos revueltos con salsa picante de tomate.

**_¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo bien eso? Bueno espero les gustara, gracias (:_**


	12. Resultados

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo soy autora de la historia :)

* * *

_Hola de nuevo! Como siempre gracias por seguirme (: El próximo capitulo si les tengo una sorpresa, ya falta menos para que salga amanecer parte 2 ¡Quiero verla! Aunque ya es el fin :c También es triste que no hay noticias Robsten desde hace tiempo ¿Ya no abra Robsten? Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, gracias :D_

**Tellus:** _Gracias, igual saludos (:_

**Candy1928:** _Jaja muchas gracias, si Edward ya sabe lo que quiere y Bella aun esta confundida, igual xoxo_

**SharitoSD**:_ Gracias! Si ya al menos tienen eso claro, lo otro aun esta en duda :p igual, cuídate xoxo_

**Vale-Misty Cullen:** _Que bueno que te gusto (: Jaja si algo así, gracias :D_

**Twilighter:**_ Que bueno que entendiste linda lectora, jaja es un misterio si esta embaraza, gracias igual c:_

**LaVaga-CullenBlack**: _Que bien, me alegra que también te gusto, jaja lo siento, gracias :D_

* * *

Capitulo 12: Resultados

_-Solo bromeaba caramelo, vamos comamos en paz novia mía- tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y continuamos comiendo entre risas e historias. Podía acostumbrarme a esto. _

Cuando terminamos de desayunar nos dividimos el trabajo para limpiar la casa ¡Si Edward limpiando! Insistí en que no tenia que hacerlo pero era casi o mas terco que yo. Después de terminar tomamos un merecido descanso en el sillón

-Gracias señor de la limpieza, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado- dije bromeando

-Ah si ¿Que harías sin mi?- Edward puso cara de engreído haciéndome reír

-Muchas cosas- ¡Golpe bajo!

-Um no tantas preciosa, este limpiador que ves aquí no te permite hacer de todo sin el- mientras decía eso me tomo en sus brazos sentándome en sus piernas

-Solo eres un limpiador mas- mentí dándole un beso en la mejilla que el aprovecho para robarme un beso ¡De verdad no me importaba vivir besándolo!

-Me encantan tus besos Bells pero tengo un trabajo que cumplir- me aleje de el con un puchero

-Ya que- susurre

-Solo porque te quiero demasiado, he hice una pésima proposición te invito a cenar esta noche ¿Que dices?-

-No lo se señor de la limpieza, tengo que consultarlo con mi novio, resulta que es muy celoso- Edward hizo una mueca mirándome decepcionado

-Pensé que valía la pena, esta bien hermosa buscare otra jefa- se puso de pie y tomo su celular -Adiós gracias por la noche- sonrió pícaramente y camino hacia mi puerta

-¡Oye! Diablos Cullen si no supiera que estas bromeando ya te hubiera dado un buen golpe "Gracias por la noche" El imbécil volvió- dije imitando su voz pésimamente

-Jaja vamos Bells claro que es broma aunque si debo agradecerte esa maravillosa noche, aunque no lo creas am también has sido la primera- susurro lo ultimo avergonzado, rápidamente se formo una sonrisa en boca ¿Como no creerle? Sus ojos gritaban la verdad

-Te creo, todo fue confuso también gracias, fue muy especial- ahora la avergonzada era yo, Edward se acercó a mi con una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazo

-Te veo en la noche porque si sigues así tendré que quedarme, paso a las ocho, te quiero- acerco nuestros labios y me dio un tierno beso, ni lento, ni rápido simplemente perfecto

-Te estaré esperando, te quiero- dije cuando termino el beso, por ultimo beso mi frente y se alejó sonriendo, antes de abrir la puerta giro y me miro

-Y tenemos algo pendiente- antes de que dijera algo salió de la casa, genial ahora tenia una duda ¿Algo pendiente?

Me quede unos minutos viendo a la nada, me sentía feliz ¡Por fin tenia una relación, y mejor aun con Edward, mi amor desde la infancia! Aparte que había tenido mi primera vez, al pensar eso me sonroje ¡Alice! corrí a mi habitación por mi celular y marque su numero

-Bella, ya voy en camino- dijo Alice tranquilamente ¿Es bruja?

-Wow pero si acabo de llamar- dije confundida

-Tienes razón, una suerte porque si no hubiera tenido que interrumpir a los dos enamorados- escuche su risita a través de la bocina

-Cállate- dije ahora sonrojada ¿Enamorada?

-Bueno te veo en unos minutos, tengo el encargo-. Al segundo se escucho la llamada finalizada, la costumbre de las personas de dejarme con la duda.

Tome una cobija de mi habitación, el clima seguía frío aunque había dejado de llover, seguía sorprendida ¡No me había enfermado después de la mojada que me puse!

A los 5 minutos de mirar la televisión sonó el timbre con esa desesperación (comenzaba a hacerse frecuente)

-Estoy caminando- le grite a Alice, que en cuanto abrí la puerta me dio un enorme abrazo -¿Y eso?- dije con dificultad, era tan pequeña pero sus abrazos eran tipo Emmett

-Felicidades ex soltera- dijo con su traviesa sonrisa, sentándose en mi sillón y cubriéndose con MI cobija, gruñí

-Gracias- la empuje un poco para tener un poco de cobija -Por cierto es mi cobija- Lo admito me queje como niña pequeña

-¿Tu vas a tener un bebe o él bebe te tuvo a ti?-

Sentí que me puse pálida ¡Eso no era gracioso para mi! Edward y Alice me volverían loca.

-No abras tu boca si vas a decir ese tipo de tonterías duende- dije gruñendo

-Ya, ya Bellita lo siento ¡Cierto! Explícame eso de que Edward quería un bebe- dijo poniendo suspenso en su voz, respire algo mareada ¡Ya había escuchado la palabra bebe demasiadas veces!

-El, um dice que desea tener un hijo conmigo- susurre mirando hacia el suelo, Alice soltó un fuerte grito haciéndome saltar ¡Por dios!

-Ustedes van rápido, primero se acuestan, después quieren un hijo y al ultimo son novios ¿Se casaran cuando sean abuelos?- dijo riendo con la misma intensidad.

La mire seria esperando que dejara de reírse de mi, no era mi culpa que Edward revolviera todo ¿No?

-¿Terminaste?- dije algo molesta

-Ya lo siento, bromeaba, sabes que soy feliz por ti, Edward es el indicado ¡Lo esperaste diez años! Igual no planearon muy bien esto ¿Pero son feliz no?-

Suspire nerviosa -Claro que somos felices bueno por lo menos yo te lo aseguro, pero... ¿Que si hay un bebe? No vivimos juntos, no estamos comprometidos ¡Apenas comenzamos una relación! ¿Que si no funciona? Son tantas cosas- Deje salir todo lo que sentía y se sentía bien

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir Bella pero no te cierres, aparte Edward no se negaría a ayudarte, mas bien primero vamos a salir de esa duda- se puso de pie y tomo su bolsa, escuche como revolvía todo para luego sacar una pequeña caja -Aquí esta- estiro su brazo para entregarme la prueba de embarazo que tenia, sentí que temblaba mientras la tomaba, la mire con mucha atención, si sale el signo de mas+ es positivo ¡Felicidades un bebe! Si el signo es negativo (resta) - no existe bebe ¡Wow que lindas instrucciones! Y al final en letras rojas decía: Espere siete minutos para ver el resultado.

-No puedo- deje aun lado la prueba y respire varias veces tratando de tranquilizarme -¿No es muy pronto para saberlo?- dije insegura

-Y yo que diablos se, yo solo llegué con la señora de la farmacia y le dije_: Escuche mi amiga tuvo relaciones ayer y tiene miedo de estar embarazada ¿Puede darme algo para saberlo? _Así de simple, ella medio gruño y me entrego eso- señalo la caja ¡Gracias, en este momento me sentía con suerte! No haber estado en la farmacia era una bendición

-Eres extremadamente genial Alice, creo que nadie podía decirlo mejor- dije con sarcasmo, matándola con la mirada

-Ow todavía que lo hago por ti- dijo con su puchero haciéndome sentir un poco culpable, solo un poco…

-Será mejor acabar con esto rápido- tome la prueba y fui hacia al baño, temblando y tal vez a punto de desmayarme pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Bella ¿Todo bien?- me grito Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta

-Si por fin pude- dije nerviosa, tenia casi diez minutos intentando hacer la prueba. Abrí la puerta con la prueba en la mano

-Wow Bella deja de temblar- mi querida amiga me acompaño hacia la cama donde deje la prueba ¡Los siete minutos mas largos de mi vida!

-Sea negativo o positivo tienes mi apoyo- susurro Alice dándome ánimos, asentí agradecida cerrando los ojos tratando fe tranquilizarme, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que Alice toco mi hombro y abrí los ojos confundida

-Ya pasaron los siete minutos- su expresión no refleja nada ¿Que pasaba?

-¿Ya la miraste tu?- dijo si con la cabeza poniendo mas nerviosa -¿Y?-

-Míralo tu, no tocare eso-

Mordí mi labio y lentamente baje la mirada hacia esa pequeña prueba que podía cambiar mi vida ¡Para siempre!

Suelta y respira, suelta y respira. Me decía tratando de dejar de llorar, mis manos temblaban y mi cabeza era un lío

Parecía que ese signo no saldría de mi cabeza un buen tiempo, - negativo ¡No estaba embarazada!

-¿Porque lloras? ¿No era lo que querías?- me pregunto Alice preocupada

-Si pero no sé que diablos me pasa, ha sido mucho supongo ¡Tenia miedo por los dos resultados! pensaba tantas cosas y ahora nada... Estoy aun sin entender bien-

Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que me puse de pie, tome la prueba de embarazo y la arroje a la basura

-¿Se lo dirás a Edward?-

-Si, no puedo dejar que se haga ilusiones- susurre

-Todo estará bien, tienes a Edward, la relación por delante, los niños de la escuela, tus amigos ¡Tiempo libre para disfrutar un noviazgo! Y claro tener muchas noches calientes con Edward, el condón incluido-

-Si tengo una buena vida ahora, solo creo que me bloquee-

Ni yo misma me entendía ¿Si quería un bebe? Borre rápido esa pregunta, no claro que no, no estaba lista ¿Quien esta lista para ser mamá? Diablos...

-Este vestido esta bien, no es formal pero tampoco se ve informal- me dijo Alice tendiendo un vestido color negro sobre la cama, llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y tenía un lindo listón blanco en forma de moño en la cintura

-Entonces este será ¿Segura que no tienes nada que hacer?- Alice suspiro, sabia que estaba perdiendo la paciencia solo que no quería tenerla ocupada en arreglarme para ir a cenar con Edward, tal vez tenia algo mas importante que hacer

-Es como la tercera vez que preguntas Isabella anda ve a cambiarte antes de que yo tenga que cambiarte- amenazo diciendo mi nombre completo ¡Era tan aterrador como cuando mi madre me decía "_Estas en problemas"_! Rápido obedecí y fui a vestirme. Una hora después estaba lista con un maquillaje muy natural, mi cabello suelto con unos cuantos bucles revueltos, el vestido y unos tacones que prometían ser los culpables de mis caídas.

-¡Te ves hermosa! Edward va a querer volver a intentar lo de él bebe- dijo riendo, en este momento me permití tomar eso como un chiste y me reí de sus tonterías

-Si claro como digas duende, aun así gracias tu eres la artista aquí- Alice hizo un sonido de victoria –Me retiro entonces, yo también tengo un novio que atender ¡Momento! ¿Somos concuña? ¡Concuña!- empezó a aplaudir y a gritar

-No lo había pensando- dije feliz, ya no solo era mi mejor amiga ahora también era mi concuña, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo. Alice salió de mi casa diciendo un sinfín de cosas.

Justo a las ocho mi timbre sonó sacándome una sonrisa ¡Que puntual!

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con un muy guapo Edward, lleva un lindo traje gris

-¡Estas hermosa Bells!- me dijo comiéndome con la mirada

-Tu tampoco estas mal- mi mejillas ya estaban rojas, Edward estiro su brazo para que lo tomara -¿Nos vamos?-

-Si- tome su brazo y salimos de la casa, me llevo hacia su carro y abrió la puerta por mi –gracias- Esme había educado muy bien a Edward. A los cinco minutos de camino no me aguante más

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Sorpresa caramelo- dijo dedicándome una traviesa sonrisa, tuve que esperar unos minutos mas hasta que el carro se detuvo frente a uno de los mejores restaurantes

-¿Es broma verdad?- estaba sorprendida, no quería que Edward gastara tanto en mi

-No, te mereces esto y mas- no me quedo mas que aceptarlo, ya haría algo por el. Nos llevaron a una de las mesas mas privadas, en medio había un pista de baile, sonaba música clásica dando un habiente muy romántico

-Me gusta este lugar- Edward me dio un tierno beso en la frente –Que bueno que te gusta- movió la silla por mi y espero a que me sentara para tomar su lugar

-Tengo que agradecerle mucho a Esme-

-Hablando de mi madre, me encantaría llevarte pronto con ella, sé que estará feliz de saber que estamos juntos— eso sonó demasiado bien "estamos juntos"

-Si me gustaría, a pasado mucho tiempo- el mesero llego para ordenar nuestras bebidas, solo que Edward no me permitió tomar alcohol ¿Debía decírselo ahora?

-Dos vasos de coca cola por favor- ordeno, lo mire con un mueca -¿Qué?- pregunto riendo

-Hay algo que debo decirte- susurre nerviosa

-Te escucho caramelo- tome su mano sobre la mesa para darme apoyo –Yo, bueno Alice y yo compramos una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Qué?- su cara cambio completamente, estaba sorprendido

-Siento no haberte avisado antes pero tenia miedo y bueno salió negativo- sentí pánico en ese momento ¡No sabia porque! Quería llorar y pedirle perdón ¿No era mi culpa?

-¿Negativo?- dijo serio, lo mire atentamente esperando su reacción y para mi sorpresa él se puso de pie –Voy al baño ahora vuelvo- ¿Pero que?

* * *

_**¿Esperaban eso? Jaja bueno aun así tengo una sorpresa, espero les gustara (: Facebook: Stephanie Fanny ( Facebook / stephanie. ponce .1420 todo junto)**_


	13. Ver para creer

Wow.. Bueno empezare con las buenas noticas, aunque supongo ya todos estarán enterados de las fotos de Rob y Kristen besándose, que bueno que todo esta bien entre ellos (: aunque también hay gente que no le alegra y respeto eso, bueno yo me declaro fan Robsten así que :D Por otro lado gracias por seguirme, ya aquí les dejo la sorpresa, dos le atinaron… \(*_*)/

* * *

_**Tellus:** Si jaja Edward tiene sus momentos raros, gracias (:_

_**SharitoSD:** Bueno puede que tengas razón… jaja si Edward necesitaba un momento, gracias :D_

_**Candy1928:** Um bueno aquí esta la sorpresa sobre eso, espero que te guste (; Gracias xoxo (:_

_**Isabella Gonzale**: Jaja perdón tarde en actualizar para ya aquí esta (:_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Jajaja puede que sea algo así :p Edward necesitaba un momento para pensar, jeje pero ya aquí les explico.._

_Si apareció! Acaba de subir el capitulo diciendo que no sabia nada de Robsten y bueno salieron las fotos, creo que se dieron cuenta que estaba triste (8 jaja que bueno, felicidad para todas esas que aun creíamos (: Gracias igual, jeje me gusta dejar la duda :p_

* * *

Capitulo 13: Ver para creer

Bella POV

_-Te escucho caramelo- tome su mano sobre la mesa para darme apoyo –Yo, bueno Alice y yo compramos una prueba de embarazo-_

_-¿Qué?- su cara cambio completamente, estaba sorprendido_

_-Siento no haberte avisado antes pero tenia miedo y bueno salió negativo- sentí pánico en ese momento ¡No sabia porque! Quería llorar y pedirle perdón ¿No era mi culpa? _

_-¿Negativo?- dijo serio, lo mire atentamente esperando su reacción y para mi sorpresa él se puso de pie –Voy al baño ahora vuelvo- ¿Pero que? _

Mire como Edward se alejó de la mesa ¿Estaba enojado? Moví nerviosa la servilleta que tenia delante, realmente no era mi culpa no estar embarazada ¿No podía enojarse conmigo no? Suspire varias veces para no echarme a llorar aquí, no pensé que Edward tuviera tanta ilusión con tener un hijo. El mesero se acercó para dejar las bebidas

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita? ¿Ocupa algo?- pregunto amablemente.

¿Qué cara tenia? El mesero era tal vez un poco mayor que yo, moreno con ojos verdes, extraño.

-Estoy bien gracias, esperare a mi acompañante para ordenar- el mesero me miro unos segundos y después asintió retirándose. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y Edward no regresa, ir a buscarlo al baño seria extraño, igual se sentía mal ¿Justo ahorita? Podía ser coincidencia, estaba a punto de poner de pie cuando regreso, suspire aliviada

-Perdón, había mucha gente- se sentó en su lugar y me miro confundido -¿Pasa algo?- Dios y me lo preguntaba a mi….

-Am no lo se ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte insegura

-No realmente ¿Ya sabes que quieres comer? Te puedo recomendar la carne de aquí- Edward llamo al mesero para ordenar, había evitado el tema y aun no sabia que pensaba sobre "él no bebe". Comimos tranquilos, charlando de cosas triviales claro nunca del embarazo, por un momento lo olvide y me reía de las cosas que me contaba sobre sus amigos, después de todo creo que el tema del no embarazo no volvería a ser tocado.

Edward ordeno un rico pastel de chocolate para la dos, me sentía como una adolecente compartiendo pastel y dándonos en la boca, pero fue lindo. Él era lindo ¡Ni modo!

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto de repente. No había mucha gente en la pista, sonaba una música lenta dándole el toque romántico

-No soy muy buena que digamos- dije avergonzada

-Claro que si, aparte te puedo guiar- me guiño el ojo poniéndose de pie, ofreciéndome su mano

-Mm confiare en ti- susurre para después tomar su mano y seguirlo a la pista de baile, Edward puso una de sus manos en mi cadera y con la otra siguió sosteniendo mi mano, guio mi mano libre a su hombro (esto se sentía bien)

-Algo así era el plan de pedirte que fueras mi novia- dijo riendo

-Es bueno saberlo, aunque el otro fue mas original- me uní a su risa, soltó mi mano y la llevo hasta su cuello, me tomo después con las dos manos de la cadera para hacerme girar un poco

-Quería decirte algo mas, sé que no lo has olvidado ni yo tampoco- deje que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho, oliendo su aroma

-¿El que?- pregunte confundida

-Sobre el embarazo- sentí como mi cuerpo reacciono ante eso pero trate de relajarme ya que estando en sus brazos lo notaria

-A eso, no se tú te fuiste al baño-

-Estaba pensando- le dio una leve caricia a mi brazo -¿Pensabas en el baño?-

-Mentí un poco no fui al baño, fui a tomar aire a la terraza- me quede en silencio, no parecía ir nada mal pero que el saliera para pensarlo lo hacia ver diferente

-No es nada malo Bells al contrario, al principio si me sentí desilusionado pero dicen que hay un ¿Instinto de padre? Jaja no lo se pero también como doctor te diré que esa prueba fue demasiado pronto así que no estaré seguro hasta que vayas a hacerte una prueba de sangre que es mas seguro-

¿Podía estar embarazada de nuevo? Bueno no de nuevo…. Ya estaba tratando de hacerme la idea y ahora esto ¡Sentía un poco de esperanza! Ya no sabia que quería pero ver la sonrisa de Edward ahora me confundida

-Eso quiere decir que puede existir un bebe- Edward me dio una vuelta, me volvió a tomar en sus brazos dándome un tierno beso

-Si Bella y sé que aun estas confundida pero lo vas a desear tanto como yo- los ojos de Edward brillaban con esperanza

-Yo creo que no hay bebe y tal vez es mejor así, después mm con el tiempo cuando estemos seguros podremos tener los que quieras- dije sonrojada, Edward rio por mi reacción

-Eso suena muy bien, pero no voy a ser menos a este bebe que ya viene así que no pienses a futuro cariño- antes de que protestara volvió a besarme, ahora con mas pasión haciéndome olvidar todo.

La canción termino, al igual que nuestra hermosa cena

-Gracias por esta noche- le dije mientras caminábamos al carro

-No es nada, gracias a ti por acompañarme-. El camino a casa fue en silencio disfrutando la música que sonaba en la radio, trataba de no pensar en el tema del embarazo pero no podía dejar de pensar que podía estarlo.

-Bueno señorita hemos llegado- me dijo cortes Edward haciéndome reír

-Muchas gracias caballero- me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa -Mañana tienes que dar clases ¿No?-

-Si ya tengo que volver a trabajar- Edward me rodeo en sus brazos para darme un beso, saboreando mi labio inferior paso su lengua profundizando el beso

-Debo pasar- dije entre sus labios agitada, lo ignoro y bajo para besar mi cuello -¿Puedo pasar?- me susurro al oído haciendo que me estremeciera

-No creo que solo quieras ver televisión…- se rio sobre mis labios y continuo con su plan de distracción

-Ahora si tengo protección- al decir eso sentí como mis mejillas ardieron –Me portare bien- volvió a insistir

-Ya después de la primera vez es tan fácil eh- dije juguetona, Edward logro convencerme. Desesperado abrió la puerta llevando en brazos a mi habitación

-No me engañes para dejarme embarazada- dije entre sus caricias y besos –Shh ya lo estas no te preocupes- volví a dejarme llevar por la pasión y el amor que sentía por Edward.

Escuche la molesta alarma sonar

–Apágala- dijo adormilado Edward, mire a mi alrededor apenas entraba la luz del sol, la cama era un desastre y Edward me tenia atrapada en sus brazos

-Si me sueltas puedo apagarla- dije riendo, Edward abrió los ojos y me miro confundido, después me soltó para que apagara la alarma

-Tienes que ir al hospital- me volvió a tomar entre sus brazos –Mm…- lleno mi cuello de dulces besos

-Edward tenemos que levantarnos-

-No me molestaría levantarme todo los días así- sentí mis mejillas arder, me salí de la cama para poder preparar el desayuno, tome del suelo la camisa tirada de Edward

-Um te queda mejor mi ropa que a mi- le dedique una sonrisa y fui a preparar el desayuno. Cuando termine serví el desayuno para los dos, se sentía bien despertar con el, Edward me miraba sonriente.

-Esto es mejor que un cereal ¿No quieres un acompañante de casa?-

-No lo se, depende- dije riendo. Cuando terminamos de desayunar tuvimos que separarnos cada quien tenia que cumplir con su trabajo

-Te llamo en mi hora libre, en la semana pásate por el hospital para hacerte la prueba de sangre ¿Para no estar en duda de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien solo no te ilusiones ¿Si? No quiero que esto nos afecte-

-Yo se lo que digo, y yo digo que allí hay un bebe- toco mi vientre dándole leves caricias ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan tierno? –Adiós amor-

-Adiós caramelo-.

En la escuela ya estaba Emmett sentando haciendo sus figuras extrañas con lápices

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar?- le dije riendo haciendo que saltara ¡Hace tiempo que no lo asustaba!

-Gracias Bellita destruiste mi obra de arte, morirás sola- dijo fingiendo llanto

-No te equivocas esta vez, un momento ¿Esta vez? No tu siempre te equivocas- se me quedo mirando atentamente con la ceja alzada

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tengo un novio- me senté despreocupadamente, como si no hubiera dicho algo tan importante

-¿Qué? ¡Es broma!- siguió mirándome -¿Broma?- susurro ahora

-Nop- dije riendo

-¡Ese Edward! Sabia que no debía dejarlos solos ¿Ya te toco? Para pegarle al maldito- mis mejillas ardieron, genial me delataría sola

-¿Cuándo dije que Edward?- Emmett dejo su enfado a un lado y volvió a estudiarme

-Tiene que ser el….-

-De acuerdo si es el- De un momento a otro estaba en el aire, en los brazos de Emmett que me hacían girar

-¡Bájame idiota me mareo!-.

-¡Felicidades!- grito.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y sentí como mi estomago se revolvía

-¿Bella?- escuche que dijo Emmett pero su voz era lejana, cuando sentí que deje de girar trata de cerrar la boca para no vomitar pero me fue imposible, deje salir todo mientras miraba borroso el suelo.

-¡O dios! Bella me estas asustado- Sentí que me jalo hacia arriba pero un molesto ruido en los oídos no permitió escuchar. Cuando quise hablar ya era tarde y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? En el próximo hare por primera vez en esta estudia Edward POV espero les guste (: Facebook: Stephanie Fanny_**


	14. ¿Inesperado o esperado?

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie meyer a mi solo me pertenece la historia (:

* * *

Aquí el primer Edward Pov espero les guste este capitulo y gracias por seguirme :D Ya tantas cosas de amanecer 2 que emoción! Saludos \(*_*)/

_Perdón hoy tengo poquito tiempo s: estoy en exámenes esta semana y tengo tanta tarea :c Les responderé sus comentarios en la semana, gracias aun así, en serio perdón me gusta responder a tiempo :c espero lo entiendan apenas y pude hacer el capitulo no quería dejarlo. Gracias (:_

* * *

**Capitulo 14: ¿Inesperado o esperado?**

Edward POV

Deje los documentos de mi próximo paciente en el escritorio. Por suerte llegaría en quince minutos, tenia tiempo libre para meditar un poco ¿Qué decir de mi vida ahora? Había cambiado completamente. Desde que volví a encontrar a Bella no ha salido de mi cabeza, no puedo creer que estuviera diez años sin ella, aunque de alguna forma nos encontramos en el momento perfecto.

Yo soy mayor, ya puedo decidir lo que quiero hacer de mi vida y definitivamente la quería a ella. Desde niño pensaba que ella era la mejor niña que conocía, no como las otras que me daban asco… siempre ha sido Bella. Sabia que era una locura querer ya tener un hijo pero sentía que ya habíamos perdido mucho tiempo, verla conviviendo con sus alumnos no me ayudaba. Siempre tan atenta y tierna ¿Quién no quisiera una mamá así para sus hijos? Aparte que es hermosa ¡Dios que cursi me hice!

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tener tantos pensamientos románticos. Estoy casi seguro que esta embarazada ¡Seria fantástico!

El sonido del teléfono me interrumpió, rápido lo conteste.

-¿Si?-

-Siento molestarlo doctor sé que es su tiempo libre pero hay aquí un hombre muy desesperado buscándolo- ¿Un hombre? ¿Desesperado?

-¿Quién es?-

-Su nombre es- escuche gritar del otro: "_Emmett, maldición soy su amigo, solo dígale que Bella esta mal"_

-Dice que…- deje el teléfono y corrí fuera del consultorio, Emmett estaba allí de pie tocándose el cabello desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa con Bella?- pregunte preocupado ¡Que no sea nada grave! Emmett suspiro aliviado al verme

-No tengo idea estaba con ella, me dijo que eran novios y le di vueltas ella se mareo, vomito y luego se desmayo ¡Diablos no quería que eso pasara!-

-¿Dónde esta?-.

Seguí a Emmett hacia la sala donde estaba Bella. Esperaba que no hubiera perdido al bebe o algo así ¡No pienses eso Edward!

-Quiero saber sobre Isabella Swan- le dije a la recepcionista que jugaba con su pluma

-Esta siendo revisada, le acabo de decir a su amigo- respondió enfadada, solo porque yo no podía atenderla me quede en silencio y camine a la banca a esperar junto con Emmett.

-Te juro Edward que no quería hacerle daño…- Emmett estaba demasiado asustado, se sentía culpable.

-Lo se Emmett, tal vez su mareo se dio porque puede que este embarazada- trata de no sonar ilusionado

-¿Qué?- grito, haciendo que la recepcionista nos callara de una manera nada amable ¿Podía hacer que la despidieran? Acusación de acoso ¡Estaría bien!

-Bueno no estoy seguro…-.

Emmett se quedo en silencio procesando la información que le di, era un poco lento

-¿Tan pronto?- susurro

-No estaba planeado realmente pero nada me haría más feliz que si lo estuviera-

-Wow... ya ni Rose y yo, apenas estamos pensando en adoptar un niño ¡Adoptar!-

-Mm… ¿No pueden tener hijos?- no quería sonar imprudente o algo pero me causaba curiosidad.

-No hemos intentado así que no lo se, supongo que si ¡Los dos estamos sanos! Pero por ahora preferimos ayudar a Brady-

Emmett podía comportarse como la persona más inmadura pero en el fondo era muy inteligente.

-Eso es muy generoso de su parte-. Escuche que buscan a los familiares de Bella y rápido me puse de pie.

-¿Qué tiene doctor?- solté preocupado

-¿Usted es...?-

-Soy su novio- Emmett escuchaba detrás de mí.

–Bueno ella esta bien solo sufrió un mareo por tanto movimiento y mas en su estado, aunque esta algo débil debe llevarse con calma el embarazo, tiene muy poco y los primeros meses son los mas delicados, que no haga esfuerzos-

¡Su estado! ¡Embarazo! Inconscientemente abrace al doctor –Muchas gracias yo la cuidare- voltee sonriendo como Emmett

-¡Esta embarazada!- Emmett se unió a mi alegría y me abrazo –Felicidades, espero que les vaya muy bien-

-Gracias ¿Puedo pasar a verla doctor?- El doctor asintió, Emmett decidió esperar a que primero habláramos a solas.

Camine a la habitación y toque levemente la puerta.

-Adelante- escuche la dulce voz de Bella, abrí la puerta y entre a la habitación, Bella estaba acostada en la cama con su bata de hospital puesta.

-Hola Bells- dije mientras me acercaba a la cama, me sonrió dulcemente

-Hola Edward supongo estoy en tu hospital ¿Eh?-

-Jaja así es, me encanta verte pero no en estas situaciones- me senté en la orilla de la cama y tome su mano -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, solo creo que estaba sensible, Emmett me dio muchas vueltas- dijo riendo ¿Cómo tomaría lo de el embarazo? Sabia que estaba confundida pero podíamos salir adelante, casarnos en el futuro y tener una buena vida.

-Algo así amor, digamos que yo nunca me equivoco-

Bella me miro confundida -¿Sobre que no te equivocas?-

-Um tu sensibilidad mas que nada es por causa de nuestro bebe- me atreví a levantar la mano y ponerla en su vientre, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿Qué? ¿Es broma? ¡Estoy embarazada!- dijo rápidamente

-No juego con eso caramelito, el doctor acaba de decírmelo, dijo que debes llevártelo con calma, los primeros meses son los mas arriesgados- Bella se quedo en silencio mirando hacia la nada ¿Estaba mal?

-Bella… sé que no lo planeamos pero nos ira bien, va a crecer con dos papas que se aman mucho-

Bella volvió de sus pensamientos para mirarme con los ojos brillosos ¡O dios! ¿No quería al bebe?

-Si solo tengo miedo ¿Qué si soy mala madre? ¿O si lo pierdo? Yo no se nada de esto Edward-

-Bella he visto como cuidas a tus alumnos, serás una estupenda madre y yo voy a ayudarte ¿Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre?-

Bella estiro sus brazos para abrazarme, rápido le correspondí.

-Creo que comenzamos al revés- dijo riendo, acaricie lentamente su mejilla quitando las lagrimas que tenia.

-Algo así, igual nos funciona eh, por lo pronto ¿Dónde te gustaría vivir? ¿Mi departamento o el tuyo?- Se me acababa de ocurrir una asombrosa idea

-¿Qué? Edward ni siquiera conozco tu departamento ¿Vivir juntos? Estoy segura que no me conoces tan bien para aguantarme todos los días- dijo asustada

-Igual me falta conocer como eres en tu casa un día normal pero no creo que nada me asuste jaja tienes razón te llevare a mi departamento, así comparamos y decidimos donde vivir- le guiñe un ojo esperando hacerla reír, quería que llevara todo con calma.

-Estas loco- susurro, tome su cara entre mis manos y le di un suave beso ¡Quería que Bella entendiera lo importante que era esto para mi!

-Los locos somos los más cuerdos al final. Será divertido Bells, aprenderemos a vivir juntos mientras él bebe llega, alistaremos su cuarto y todas esas cosas que se hacen-.

Bella me miraba sorprendida, por su expresión sabia que estaba pensando en muchas cosas

-¿Y si no funciona? ¿Qué si antes de que nazca él bebe, no funciono esto?- ¿Siempre era tan negativa?

-Voy a confiar en que te quiero tanto para decirte que no me imagino sin ti y voy a confiar en que sientes algo parecido ¿Acaso no sientes nada?- pregunto ahora asustado ahora yo

-Claro que si, sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi, pero es normal tener miedo…- susurro. Volví a abrazar esperando que se tranquilizara un poco, pero el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpido.

-Adelante- dije fuerte, la puerta se abrió y entro Emmett

-¡Bella! Lo siento tanto soy el peor amigo ¿Puedes perdonarme? Dios yo que sabia ¡Acababa de enterarme que son pareja! Y ya estas embarazada- decía Emmett con su peculiar hablar, oculte la carcajada que quería soltar.

-Tranquilízate Emmett no eres mal amigo, aunque si loco e idiota, y ya no deberías darme vueltas… Ni yo sabia que estaba embarazada creo que Edward es rápido- dijo Bella sonrojada

-Hago lo que se pueda- respondí orgulloso

-Diablos ni siquiera saben sus padres y ya tienen un bebe ¡Estas parejas de hoy!- dijo fingiendo decepción, ¡Mis padres! Por suerte ya les había comentado que encontré a Bella y que la quería en mi vida. Pero ahora un bebe era algo mas fuerte.

Emmett se acercó para hablar con Bella y preguntarle como se encontraba cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- pregunte dudoso.

-Hola Edward ¡Soy yo Diego!- sonríe al escuchar a mi amigo

-¡Diego! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Alec y todos?- hace tiempo que no lo miraba, a Alec si por su mala conducta recientemente. Lo había cubierto para que sus padres no se enteraran.

-Todos muy bien, gracias ¿Y tu? Deberíamos juntarnos-

-De maravilla, si tengo mucho que contarte y presentarte a alguien- dije feliz

-¿Eh alguien?- dijo pícaramente –Ya era hora ¿El viernes en mi casa? Ya sabes parrillada, intentare invitar a los demás-

-Si cuenta conmigo, ya hace tiempo que no nos reunimos todos-

-Entonces nos vemos el viernes Edward adiós-

-Adiós diego- colgué el celular, camine de regreso con Bella. –Era mi amigo diego ¿Recuerdas que te hable de el? Su hijo Alec que va en tu escuela-

-Aa si ¿Tu mejor amigo no?- Emmett hizo un sonido de llanto –Su mejor amigo…- susurro

-Tengo varios Emmett- respondí riendo por su falso drama

-Me invito a una parrillada en su casa y quiero presentarte a mis amigos- Bella me miro sonrojada

-Si me gustaría conocer a tus amigos, tu ya conoces a los míos, es justo-.

Después de estar un tiempo allí el doctor dijo que no había problema con darla de alta, solo teníamos que cuidar que no alterara y cosas que afectaran el embarazo.

-Um solo tengo que dar las clases esta semana, y bueno tengo el juicio de Brady pero solo daré mi testimonio, nada arriesgado Edward- me explicaba Bella mientras la acompañaba al carro de Emmett

-Me dices a que horas, para acompañarte y también para después ver lo de el departamento, de verdad me gustaría que estuviéramos cerca, cuidarte- dije abrazándola

-Te lo agradezco pero siento que esto será todo un reto Ed-

-Me gustan los retos caramelito- susurre acercándome a sus labios, acaricie levemente su labio con mi lengua para profundizar el beso, cosa que me permitió hasta que la bocina del carro nos hizo separarnos.

-Emmett- gruñimos los dos

-Ya esta embarazada ¡Dejen de comerse!- grito Emmett desde el carro

-Te veo en un rato, tengo que terminar mi turno ¿Cuídate si?-

-Si amor no te preocupes Alice va para allá al igual que Rose, te veo en un rato, te quiero-

-Yo también hermosa- la ayude a subirse al carro –Maneja con cuidado Emmett-

-¿Con quien crees que hablas Edward? Me ofendes- dijo riendo. Espera hasta que se fueran para regresar a las consultas, ya quería volver con Bella y acababa de irse.

* * *

**Bella embarazada, espero les guste la nueva aventura que empezaran (: Facebook: Stephanie Fanny.**


	15. Consentida

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer todos lo demás es mio(:

* * *

_Holaa! Hoy tuve mas tiempo para hacer el capitulo, no clases por el día de muertos (: Gracias por seguirme, me encanta tener esto y poder compartir cosas, ahorita he estado demasiado ida con todo lo que sale de amanecer, jaja y bueno ya estoy empezando a usar bien mi Facebook, por cualquier cosa (; Como siempre les agradezco \(*_*)/_

_**Candy1928:** Jaja si Emmett es único, me divierto haciéndolo (: Gracias si espero que me quede bien eso de ser padres, Xoxo :D_

_**SharitoSD:** Que bueno que te gusto, sentí que quedo corto pero siempre me animan con sus comentarios (: Bueno ahora no pondré Edward POV pero pronto volveré a hacer, gracias igual, nos leemos pronto :D_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Me alegra que te guste que este embarazada (: gracias nos leemos pronto, igual suerte :D_

_**Mica McCarty:** Wow muchas gracias! Te agradezco mucho que recomendaras mi fic (: Nunca lo había notado, gracias por la pregunta, no lo he especificado nunca pero Emmett es maestro de primaria, cuarto año (bueno aquí en México así de divide, seis años de primaria) Y bienvenida, besos :D_

_**EddieIlove:** Hola, jaja si paso un poco rápido, la anterior fue la segunda (solo que la primera vez no se protegieron) gracias (:_

_**Aylen Cullen:** Muchas gracias, bienvenida :D Si Edward tiene bonitos sentimientos (:_

_**Isa Kathe:** Gracias! Estoy subiendo los capítulos los fines de semana, saludos c:_

* * *

Capitulo 15: Consentida

Bella POV

Emmett manejaba despacio como si frente a nosotros fuera una viejita ¡Que exagerado!

-Emmett estoy segura que no voy a morir si aceleras un poco- dije riendo. Emmett me miro rápidamente para volver su vista al frente

-Ya terminaste en el hospital una vez por mi culpa, no quiero que vayas allá otra vez ¡Edward me mata!-

-Aa así que todo se trata de que le tienes miedo a Edward… pensé que era por mi- voltee hacia la ventana, fingiendo ignorarlo.

-Bellita bien sabes que no solo es por eso, ahora vales por dos- dijo riendo, solo a él se le ocurría decir que valía por dos. Aunque era muy cierto, ahora tenia a un bebe dentro de mi, que dependía de mi, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme ¡No quería dañar al bebe!

-¡Bella! ¡Vuelve a tierra!- escuche decir a Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Lo siento solo estaba pensando en um… él bebe-

-Espero que estés pensando en como vas a pagar los pañales ¡Están carísimos!- no pude evitar echarme a reír. Emmett siempre me ayudaba.

-Si, claro ¿Cómo voy a pagar por los pañales? Diablos, tal vez tenga que vender tu cuerpo- dije con una mueca, tratando de no reír.

-¿Mi cuerpo? ¡Eso si que no! Sé que soy irresistible pero vamos ¿Venderme? Soy mejor que eso, mejor salgo en una revista ¡Ver, no tocar!- por ultimo me guiño un ojo y acelero un poco, ya faltaba menos para llegar a casa.

-Jaja mejor busco otra solución, si haces eso terminare endeuda con él bebe. Bueno tengo a Edward, algo inteligente haré con el-

-Le diré a Edward que quieres venderlo…- amenazo

-Él me ha dejado embarazada ¡Que pague!-

Emmett se echo a reír como loco. A los pocos minutos llegamos a mi casa y Emmett me ayudo a bajar –Puedo caminar, no estoy invalida o algo así- renegué, no quería ni imaginarme como se portaría ahora Edward ¡Era demasiado protector!

-Bella reniegas de todo ¡Ahora embarazada! Creo que terminaremos aislados de ti- sin pensarlo le tire un golpe a su hombro

-Idiota, si tú serás el primero- gruñí.

Abrí la puerta, Emmett me seguía en silencio –En cuanto lleguen las chicas me voy, quiero vivir un poco mas-

-O bueno si sigues así lo dudo…-

Se dejo caer en mi sillón (como si estuviera en su casa) tomo el control del televisor y se puso a buscar algo que ver.

-¡Genial! Tal vez si debería recordarte que estoy embarazada y debes cuidarme a MÍ- fui hacia la cocina para tomar unas galletas, no había comido nada desde que estaba en el hospital

-¿Quieres algo?-

-No te entiendo Bellita hace rato me reclamabas por cuidarte tanto y ahora que te dejo en paz, quieres que te cuide ¡Así no se puede!-

-A por cierto no quiero nada- dijo riendo. Estaba a punto de lanzarle mis galletas a la cabeza cuando el timbre sonó –Salvado por la campana- susurre

-Anda ve y abre, es tu casa- de acuerdo esta vez ni la campana lo salvaría, tome el paquete de galletas y se lo lance, le atine justo en la cabeza

-Auu- exclamo sobándose, rápido corrí a la puerta riendo.

Frente a mi estaba Rosalie y Alice con un globo que decía "Recupérate pronto"

-Wow chicas gracias pero me recupero como en 9 meses, un poco menos- dije riendo, las dos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

-Lo sabemos pero eso fue por lo de el hospital- dijo Alice separándose para entrar a la casa

-Yo pensé que no estabas embarazada- continúo

-Bueno yo también… fue una suerte que estuviera media desmayada cuando me sacaron sangre ¡Un asunto menos!- todos se rieron de mi, de acuerdo si era muy miedosa.

-Bueno chicas me voy, debo cubrir el poco tiempo que me quedan con mis alumnos- ¡Diablos!

-¿Emmett que paso con mis clases?-

-No te preocupes Bella avise y la directora dijo que quería convivir con ellos, suertuda-. Suspire aliviada

-Te veo en la casa, mira que ya nos ganaron en tener un hijo- le decía Emmett a Rosalie mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Solo ganaron esta vez, para la próxima tendremos a Brady y estaré embarazada- Emmett sonrió victorioso –Escucharon-Alice y yo nos echamos a reír, mientras Rosalie nos mataba con la mirada

-Rían ahora, ya verán al final- dijo un ofendido Emmett, le dio un beso a Rosalie y salió de la casa sin despedirse

-Te amamos Emmett- grite junto con Alice riendo.

-Ahora si cuéntanos todo- dijo Alice jalándome al sillón

-Por cierto dejen a mi hombro- Rosalie nos advirtió sentándose a mi lado.

-Dios, todo lo que le tuve que soportar hoy-

-¿Entonces es verdad que por su culpa terminaste en el hospital?- pregunto Rose preocupada

-No exactamente, el solo me dio vueltas, ya sabes como es, le estaba dando la noticia de que soy novia de Edward, se emociono y bueno yo me sentí mareada-

-¡Yo ni lo sabia!- me acuso Rosalie con un puchero, sentí como mis mejillas ardieron –Nadie lo sabia mas que Alice y porque nos descubrió-

-Umm aja- dijo con sospecha -¿No es muy pronto para mareos y eso?- pregunto ahora Alice.

-Si, digamos que con esas cargadas de Emmett ya me mareo, ahora con él bebe y todo eso creo que me provoco más. El doctor dijo que debía tener cuidado con él bebe, es demasiado pequeño aun, por lo tanto los primeros meses son los mas arriesgados puesto que lo puedo perder- susurre

-Tranquila, todos pasan por eso en los primeros meses solo no hagas nada peligroso y no te alteres, aparte Edward te cuidare bien- me animo Alice

-¿Y cuando decidiste ser mamá? ¿Ya no me cuentas nada? No sabía que tenías una relación con mi primo y mucho menos que iba a ser tía, ni siquiera sabia si querías ser mamá-. Mire a Rosalie apenada, no quería que pensara que no confiaba en ella.

-Lo de la relación es muy reciente, apenas paso, estábamos intentando tener una relación bien, formal. Cuando un día fui a visitarlo al hospital se estaba besando con una rubia- dije aun con un poco de rabia.

-¿Qué? Ese maldito, no me importa que sea mi primo- dijo Rosalie enojada

-No espera, no he contando lo demás… Si me moleste, me sentí terrible y vine a casa, total no podía reclamarle ¡Ni novios éramos! Al poco tiempo Edward llego, estaba lloviendo y se tiro de rodillas afuera para que lo escuchara, logro que lo escuchara pero cuando entro a la casa todo se salió de control- dije sonrojada

-¡Oh!- exclamaron mis dos amigas con miradas picaras

-Y am no lo se, solo paso… Cuando volví a pensar coherentemente me di cuenta que ni siquiera nos protegimos y creo que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, ya quede embarazada a la primera aunque para Edward fue todo lo contrario él quería que si lo estuviera-

-¿Edward si estaba esperando que estuvieras embarazada?- asentí mordiendo el labio

-Aw se le cumplió- exclamo Alice feliz –Por cierto felicidades- Alice y Rosalie volvieron a abrazarme. –Felicidades ¡Seré tía!-

-Ah yo soy mas que una tía ¿Verdad Bella?- dijo con celos Alice

-Jaja si las dos serán importantes para esta o este bebe-. Aun no podía creer que dentro de 9 meses tendría a un bebe en mis brazos, mio y de Edward.

-¿Y como te sientes? Recuerdo que no estabas segura de querer un bebe- susurro Alice

-Bueno, um no lo quería así, ya sabes sin matrimonio y todo eso pero ya esta aquí, aparte Edward no va a dejarme sola ¡Quiere que vivamos juntos ya!-

-Tan tierno mi primo-. Hicieron que volviera a sonrojarme, decían cosas como que Edward y yo seriamos unos excelentes padres, que él bebe seria hermoso, y cosas de esas que solo me hacían sonrojar.

-Ya chicas… no quiero decepcionarlas aunque claro si él bebe se parece a Edward será hermoso- dije sonriendo ¡Dios empezaba a imaginar un bebe! De repente tenia miedo de ilusionarme ¿Qué si le pasaba algo? Respire para tranquilarme, si seguía así terminaría con un ataque de nervios.

-Tonterias Bella ¿Me dejaras comprarle ropa? Ni para que pregunte, claro que le comprare ropa- dijo aplaudiendo feliz Alice

-Ahora mi bebe será la diversión de todos- susurre

-¿Quieres algo Bella? Ya sabes debemos consentirte- pregunto riendo Rosalie

-No estoy bien-. Después de eso vimos una película, me sentía como en la universidad de nuevo compartiendo tiempo con mis amigas

-Es tan bonita esta película- dije casi llorando ¿Quién no lloraba con una buena película?

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?- pregunto Alice

-Bajo el mismo techo- conteste, era una película de un niña pequeña que se queda sin sus padres y la dejan a cargo de sus mejores amigos, que son un desastre y no saben educarla, pero al final aprenden y se enamoran.

-¡Así estarán Edward y tu! Solo que con su propio bebe- no pude evitar unirme a sus risas –Espero que sea así de gracioso tener un bebe-.

A los pocos minutos de comentar sobre que podía cenar el timbre sonó –Aquí viene el papá- dijo Alice feliz, me puse de pie y fui a abrir la puerta.

Efectivamente estaba Edward allí –Hola caramelo- dijo acercándose a mi para abrazarme, encantada le respondí.

-Hola Edward, no tenias que venir de verdad estoy bien- le dije tratando de sonar no muy emocionada. Se alejó y me dio un beso en la frente

-No solo vengo por eso cariño, también quería pasar tiempo como mis dos amores- llevo su mano hacia mi vientre para acariciar a nuestro bebe "nuestro" sonó en mi mente, sentí como enrojecí.

-Gracias- susurre haciendo reír a Edward –No estabas tan apenada cuando creamos a él bebe- dijo bromeando.

-De acuerdo ¡Mucha información!- grito Rosalie empeorando mi sonrojes aunque Edward estaba casi en la misma situación –No sabia que seguían aquí- dijo apenado.

Entro a la casa y recibió las felicitaciones y abrazos de mis amigas –Y no me importa que seas mi primo, si le haces daño te pateare para que nunca mas tengas hijos- escuche que Rosalie le susurro a Edward. Edward la miro asustado –No es necesario Rose-

-Rosalie déjalo en paz- fui a defender a mi chico, abrazándolo por la cintura. Rosalie me sonrió inocentemente –Los dejamos solos, ocupan tiempo para hablar del bebe-. Se despidieron y se fueron dándonos privacidad.

-Que bueno que te estuvieron cuidando- dijo Edward mientras jalaba la cobija que había traído de mi habitación para que nos acostáramos a ver la televisión.

-Están exagerando, no sere la primera mujer embarazada que se desmayo- dije con un puchero

-Dios te ves tan linda cuando haces eso, aunque también muy infantil ¿Cómo le haremos, una niña va a tener un bebe?- dijo riendo mientras acariciaba mi frente tratando de borrar la expresión de mi cara

-Que chistoso… Creo que soy mas madura yo- alegue haciendo que riera mas. Tomo mi cara entre sus manos para darme un beso, algo apasionado, de esos que me dejaban sin respirar pero no quería que terminaran. Movió su boca insistente sobre la mía, saboreando mi labio inferior para que le permitiría tener mas acceso a mi boca, su lengua acaricio lentamente la mía haciéndome estremecer. Mientas me daba leve caricias en la espalda, llenándome de sensaciones.

Cuando de repente se alejó dejándome agitada -¿Qué?- pregunte confundida por su forma de alejarse

-El doctor dijo que ahora debías descansar así que voy a portarme bien- acaricio mi labio (Claro ya me encontraba sonrojada)

-Si- fue lo único que logre decir –Jaja eres increíble cariño- me escondí en su pecho, esperando que se me bajara un poco lo roja.

-Hablando de doctor… ¿Qué has pensando sobre él bebe? ¿Sobre vivir juntos?- pregunto curioso

-Bueno él bebe ya esta aquí, tendré que hacerme a la idea ¡Tengo tiempo, 9 meses! Sabes que no esperaba esto pero voy a quererlo y cuidarlo, es mio y de la persona que mas quiero- susurre lo ultimo pegándome mas a su pecho ¡Si era una cobarde! Edward acaricio mi espalda tiernamente.

-Bella no tienes por qué esconderte ¡Te quiero! Y quiero esto, él bebe, vivir juntos, compartir estas nuevas experiencias y no dudes decirme si ocupas algo, si algo te duele ¿De acuerdo?- hizo que levantara la cara para mirarme a los ojos

-Gracias Edward- ahora fui yo quien busco sus labios para besarlos con pasión, quería que sintiera cuanto lo quería. Quería que todo saliera bien.

Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo haciendo que quedara sobre el, no pude evitar mover mis manos para enredarlas en sus cabellos y acariciarlo.

-Bella…- me advierto haciendo que dejara pequeños besos en sus labios -¿Yo también debo portarme bien?- susurre sobre su oído, sentí como se estremeció

-Diablos si, pero solo por unos días, eso te lo aseguro- dijo, movió sus brazos para que quedara abrazada a su cuerpo (Se sentía tan cómodo)

-Mañana saliendo del hospital ¿Que te parece si vamos a mi departamento a comer?- pregunto, sus manos fueron a mi cabello para acariciarlo al igual que yo lo hacia con el suyo.

-Me parece bien, quiero conocer su casa doctor Cullen- dije riendo –No es tan interesante ¿Has pensando…? No olvídalo- me aleje de su pecho para mirar su cara

-Dime amor-

-¿Has pensando en que te gustaría que fuera, el sexo del bebe?- pregunto avergonzado ¡Era tan hermoso!

-Honestamente no, ha sido todo tan rápido apenas hoy lo supe- Edward asintió aun con vergüenza -¿Y tu? Estoy segura que los has pensando-

-Um tal vez- dijo riendo, dándome un rápido beso –Anda dime amor-

-Si fuera una niña seria tan hermosa como tú, la cuidara tanto pero creo que ahora prefiero un niño para que así sea el hermano mayor y cuide de su mamá y su hermana- me encantaba como el hablada de planes a futuro, siempre tomándome en cuenta.

-Eres un sobreprotector- dije riendo, Edward no tardo en unirse a mi risa. –Que te parece si cenamos para que ya descanses- asentí, me puse de pie para que el también pudiera levantarse.

Caminamos hacia la cocina tomados de la mano ¿Cómo si pudiera irse?

-¿Qué quieres cenar?- le pregunte buscando en mi refrigerador algo bueno

-¿Yo? Señorita usted es la consentida, mejor dime tu que quieres y yo lo hago- voltee a verlo mal

-Primero amor no queremos que se queme la cocina y segundo yo quiero cocinar- le guiñe un ojo sintiéndome triunfadora

-Bueno pero elije tu- se sentó a mirarme cocinar haciendo que me sonrojara en casi todo el proceso.

-Listas unas ricas papas fritas- puse los platos sobre la mesa -¿Con mayonesa?- pregunto confundido

-Sé que no son muy comunes así pero saben ricas, prueba una- lo anime tomando una papa con mayonesa, se la di en la boca

-Mm tienes razón sabe bien- sonríe satisfecha y comimos, disfrutando. –Ahora te toca a ti sentarte y ver como lavo los platos- sabía que no me serviría renegar así que como niña buena me senté a esperar.

-Wow mi novia se esta haciendo obediente, tal vez te deje educar a nuestro hijo- dijo bromeando, había sonado muy bien "nuestro hijo"

-Bueno si tu dices… solo no te quejes cuando te abandone con cinco hijos y no sepas que hacer- se la regrese riendo

-¿Cinco? Cariño no había pensando en tantos pero si insistes- ¿Qué?

-Noo yo solo bromeaba- dije asustada –Jaja te pusiste mas blanca- termino de lavar los platos y me dio la mano para poner de pie.

-Listo señorita ahora si, a la cama- lo mire confundida ¿Iba a quedarse? Caminos a mi habitación en silencio

-¿Quieres que ponga mas cobijas? Esta algo frío-

-¿Vas a quedarte?-

-Yo am ¿No quieres?- pregunto nervioso, haciéndome reír

-Claro que si pero como mañana trabajas y eso, voy a estar bien no te preocupes amor-

-Bella quiero hacerlo, si tu me dejas quedarme claro, me gusta dormir abrazado a ti- admitió sonriendo

-Eres bienvenido en mi cama- al notar como sonó eso me sonroje -Eso también me encantaría preciosa- se acercó para rodearme con sus brazos y darme un enorme beso.

-Pero por ahora esperare- susurro alejándose –Espero no te importe que duerma en bóxer, no tengo nada mas- dijo riendo mientras se quitaba su ropa ¡Maldito provocador!

-Bueno será la primera vez que duermas en mi cama con algo de ropa- ¡Golpe bajo! Como diría Emmett, Edward me hizo un puchero y corrió a la cama para meterse entre las cobijas.

-Definitivamente educare sola a "nuestro hijo"- al final no pude evitar hacer sonar lo ultimo, causando que Edward sonriera orgulloso.

-Ya veremos… ahora ven a la cama que hace frio- negué con la cabeza, aun no me cambiaba y yo si tenia una ropa calientita para dormir. Tome mi ropa y camine al baño

-¿De verdad no puedes cambiarte frente a mi? Dios Bella créeme que se me de memoria tu cuerpo- sentí mi cara en llamas ¿Por qué siempre tenia que sonrojarme?

-Ese lunar junto a tu ombligo es tan sexy grito mientras lo ignoraba metiéndome al baño. Era verdad tenia un lunar junto al ombligo aunque no creía que fuera sexy. Termine de cambiarme y volví a la habitación, Edward había puesto dos cobijas mas, miraba el televisión ya con todas las luces apagadas.

-Tienes puntos menos cariño- dijo ofendido. Subí a la cama acostándome a su lado, miraba un programa de partos ¡O dios!

-¡Quita eso! ¿Quieres que nos traumemos antes de tiempo?- Edward me miro, para después dejar salir una carcajada

–No es gracioso ¡Ni siquiera había pensando en lo que voy a sufrir en el parto! Claro como tú no lo tendrás-. Rápido cambio de canal.

–Ya esta bien caramelito lo siento, pensé que tal vez seria mas fácil si nos preparamos, y sé que yo no lo tendré créeme que si pudiera tenerlo yo lo haría, para quitarse ese dolor pero como no es posible, ayudare en lo que pueda-

Me quede en silencio, me había dejado sin palabras…

-Eres tan lindo- susurre tirándome sobre el, llenando su cara de besos –Te amo-

¡O no! Al momento me di cuenta de lo que dije y me sentí pálida ¡Acababa de decirle que lo amaba por primera vez! Edward también me miraba sorprendido ¿Ahora que? Tal vez él no estaba listo para decírmelo.

-Me has sorprendido- dijo aun con la misma expresión ¡Genial Bella! Después me tomo en sus brazos para acomodarnos en la cama, apago el televisor y la habitación quedo en completa oscuridad. Quería salir corriendo y poner a llorar, a gritar ¡Fui una estúpida!

Fingí que no me importo y me acurruque en su cuerpo. Edward levanto mi cara para darme un beso lento pero profundo, movía sus labios marcando bien el ritmo, saboreando el sabor del otro, se alejó lentamente para besar mi cuello dejando una pequeña mordida para luego subir a mi oído y también dejar besos que me hacían estremecer.

-También te amo Bella no tienes idea de cuanto, perdona por ser tan cobarde- susurro en mi oído. Sentí extrañas sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo ¡Él me amaba! Tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, quería que entendiera con ese gesto cuanto me gustaba que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Por eso dejaste la habitación en oscuridad?- pregunte después de unos segundos de solo estar acariciándonos lentamente

-Am puede ser- me reí de su actitud –Prometo mañana decírtelo con la luz prendida- dijo dándome otro lindo beso.

-Con saberlo es suficiente- conteste acomodándome para dormir, estar en sus brazos era como estar en el paraíso –Quiero recordártelo…- susurro

-Buenas noches Edward, te amo- dije bostezando –Buenas noches caramelito, yo igual- beso mi frente y nos dejamos llevar en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**_¡Listo, ahora si me quedo largo! Aun sigo pensando en que sexo sea él bebe ¿Qué prefieren? Gracias (: Ya saben me puedes agregar a Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (facebook/ stephanie. ponce. 1420) todo junto._**


	16. Juntos y revueltos

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer la historia es mía (:

* * *

_Hola (: Ya a pocos días para que se estrene amanecer, que emoción :D_

_Perdón me atrase :c La tarea, y viendo cosas de amanecer no termino rápido :$ Prometo estar puntual este fin de semana, por cierto ya sé que será él bebe ¡Sorpresa! Gracias por decirme sus ideas, las tome en cuenta, gracias \(*_*)/_

_**Alexandracast:** Hola! Muchas gracias, bienvenida, que bueno que te gusto y por leer todo así (: Gracias por la idea la tomara en cuenta :D_

_**Candy1928:** Jeje si, en ese tema se acobardo pero a veces si que da miedo decirle a alguien que lo amas :p Gracias (: Igual Xoxo_

_**SharitoSD:** Gracias (: Jaja es bueno saber que te agrada Emmett así, él te lo agradece con su simpática sonrisa :p Gracias por la idea, tratare de cumplirlo (:_

_**Tellus:** Muchas gracias :D Jaja que bien que te gustaron los dos, tendré en cuenta lo que dijiste sobre el sexo del bebe, saludos :3_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Hola! Jeje gracias, si ya mas o menos tengo la idea del bebe, quiero que les agrade, gracias e igual :D_

_Um bueno tengo dos anónimos y no sé que nombre poner o: Pero gracias por sus reviews y sobre la pregunta actualizo los fines de semana, solo ahora me atrase :c Gracias(:_

* * *

Capitulo 16: Juntos y revueltos

Bella POV

Mi mañana empezó perfecta, con Edward a mi lado dándome un lindo beso de buenos días, repetimos lo de días anteriores. Yo hacia el desayuno y el lavaba los platos, aunque después tuvimos que irnos por caminos separados.

-Entonces vengo por ti en cuanto salga del hospital caramelito-

-Si, para que me lleves a comer, ahora como por dos- dije con un puchero ¿Me pondría muy gorda?

-Jaja esta bien hermosa, te estaré extrañando- susurro mientras se acercaba a mis labios

-Yo igual- por fin junto nuestros labios en un hermoso beso, me gustaba cuando eran lentos, llenos de sentimientos. Cuando se alejó Edward respire rápidamente, le gustaba dejarme sin aire.

-Adiós- mire como caminaba a su carro –A por cierto, ya te vas mas gordita- grito riendo ¿Qué? Lo mate con la mirada mientras se iba aun con su risa ¿Seria verdad?

Había decido ir a trabajar, no necesitaba hacer mucho esfuerzo y él bebe estaría bien, no quería que mis niños estuvieron con un maestro sustituto ¿Qué si era malo? Conduje con cuidado, necesitaba mirarme en un espejo ¿Ya tan rápido iba a engordar?

Al llegar a la escuela prácticamente corrí al salón de maestros, donde ya estaba Emmett sentado

-¡Emmett!- grite, feliz de que ya estuviera aquí

-Wow Bellita se alegra de verme ¡Espero que no sea el fin del mundo!- dijo alzando las manos hacia arriba "hacia el cielo"

-Chistoso, ves porque no puedo ser amable…-

-Bueno eso no era el punto, dime la verdad ¿Estoy engordando ya?- dije mientras mi giraba para que pudiera verme bien.

-Mm… diablos Bella ¿Cómo paso de un día a otro? Fácil 1 kilo más- dijo mirándome atentamente el vientre ¡O dios! Iba a ser gorda y Edward ya no iba a querer -¡Cálmate! Bella estaba bromeando, parece que vas a llorar-

Me senté a su lado, dejándome caer sin ganas –Quiero llorar… Seré gorda y fea- lloriqueé como niña pequeña

-Pensé que eras mas inteligente Bellita ¿Cómo crees que vas engordar tan rápido de un día a otro? ¿Aparte cuantos tienes? Te falta mucho tiempo para engordar ¡Y créeme no serás la primera mujer embarazada gorda!- dijo lo ultimo riendo, cuando Emmett quería dar un consejo no era tan malo pero siempre le agregaba un poco de humor.

-Edward me dijo esta mañana que ya me miraba gorda- susurre sonrojada

-Jaja Bella obvio lo dijo para hacerte enojar, estaba bromeando ¿Se rió cuando lo dijo?- asentí –Ves, cosas tuyas ¿Qué nadie le dijo que no se meta con una mujer embarazada con las hormonas revueltas?-

Al final me termine riendo junto con Emmett por mi drama de ser "gorda"

-Bueno gracias idiota, hoy fuiste un poco menos idiota, me voy a clases- me despedí de Emmett y fui a mi salón. Mis pequeños alumnos siempre alegraban mis mañanas, con sus inocentes sonrisas. No podía creer aun que pronto tendría mi propio hijo

-Hola profesora- me saludo Camila

-Hola Camila que linda te ves hoy- llevaba un lindo moño en su cabello

-Gracias- dijo sonrojada yéndose a su lugar, Brady ya estaba aquí pero no se miraba muy contento. Me acerque lentamente a él, no quería asustarlo

-Hola Brady ¿Sucede algo?-

Brady levanto su mirada, sus ojos no tenían su brillo especial –Me mintió profesora…- susurro triste ¿De que hablaba?

-¿Yo te mentí Brady? Yo nunca te he mentido, sabes que las mentiras son malas-

-Mis papas dijeron que ya no van a cuidarme, que por su culpa nos van a separar- me puse a la altura de Brady para escucharlo mejor

-Brady lamentablemente tus padres no son buenas personas, todo lo que hago junto con Emmett es para ayudarte ¿Crees que te haría daño? Cuando tus padres te golpean están mal- le explique algo nerviosa, no quería que se pusiera en mi contra pensando que era la mala aquí.

-No quiero estar solo- susurro de nuevo… Sentí una punzada de culpa al ver sus lágrimas caer por sus pequeñas mejillas

-No vas a estar solo Brady, Emmett el oso te va a cuidar junto con su novia Rosalie, son muy buenos ¡Vas a quererlos mucho!- limpie con mi mano sus lagrimas

-Anda no llores, a mi no me gusta verte triste, aparte yo te visitare, te quiero Brady eres un estupendo niño ¿Me regalas una sonrisa?-

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, avergonzado me regalo una linda sonrisa –Gracias ¿Puedo abrazarla?- asentí y lo acerque a mi para darle un abrazo, Brady me rodeo en sus bracitos sonriendo.

De repente sentí esas enormes ganas de ya tener a mi bebe en mis brazos ¡Quien lo iba a imaginar! Ahora deseaba a mi bebe mas que nada, bueno Edward también era una parte muy importante. Después de ayudar a Brady comenzó la clase, ya no hubo más problemas el resto del día. El juicio seria dentro de dos días, esperaba que ganáramos, Brady aun estaba a tiempo de tener una bonita infancia.

-Hola Bella-

Estaba terminando de acomodar los libros que habíamos usado hoy, cuando una voz me hizo saltar del susto. Jacob estaba parado junto a mi escritorio riéndose por mi reacción

-Al parecer siempre termino asustándote ¿Tan feo soy?- dijo en broma haciéndome sonrojar

-No perdón, yo siempre de distraída, hola Jacob que gusto verte- dije acercándome a el para saludarlo.

-¿Cómo estas? Supe que no diste clases-

-Bien, gracias, solo fue un susto-. Que rápido corrían los chismes en este colegio

-Um… no quiero incomodarte ni nada pero escuche que estas embarazada ¿Es verdad?- me quede sorprendida mirándolo ¿Cómo supo? Eso lo sabían muy pocas personas ¿Ya se me notaba? Disimuladamente mire hacia mi vientre

-O no jaja no decía porque estuvieras gorda, lo escuche- dijo riéndose, al parecer no fui tan disimilada como pensaba, no serviría negarlo, pronto se notaria, aparte no era nada malo, quería a Edward, el a mi y tendríamos un hijo.

-Si es verdad, fue inesperado- dije más roja. No era lindo decircelo a alguien que quiso tener una relación contigo.

-Wow felicidades- dijo con una sonrisa que parecía forzada –gracias- susurre. El salón se lleno de un silencio incomodo

-¿Entonces ya estas formalmente con _esa _persona?- no me gusto como se refirió a Edward

-¡Hola profesora hermosa! ¿Ya esta lista?- escuche de repente esa hermosa voz, al girar mire que Edward venia entrando al salón con su sonrisa torcida (Tan guapo)

Al percatarse de la presencia de Jacob su sonrisa desapareció

-Hola Edward- dije acercándome a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero el tenia otros planes y me tomo de la cintura para darme un beso apasionado, que no pude resistir y se lo correspondí de la misma forma. Escuche que alguien se aclaró la garganta molestando nuestro momento ¡Jacob! Avergonzada me aleje de Edward.

-Mm… Jacob él es Edward mi novio, Edward este es Jacob mi amigo y compañero de trabajo- dije aun roja, Edward se acercó para presentarse con Jacob

-Un gusto _Jacob- _dijo de una manera extraña, no me agrado la forma en la que se miraron ¿Ya se odiaban?

-Igualmente- respondió seco Jacob, al terminar su "presentación" Edward me rodeo con su brazo posesivamente, ahora entendía… ¡Celos!

-¿Ya estas lista? Si necesitas hacer algo…- dijo mirando de reojo a Jacob, oculte mi risa, no debía hacer enojar a mi hombre cuando estaba "marcando territorio".

-No, ya estaba de salida ¿Nos vemos mañana Jacob? Adiós-

-Si Bella nos vemos mañana, adiós- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –Adiós- dijo serio Edward tomándome de nuevo de la cintura llevándome fuera del salón.

El camino hacia mi auto fue en silencio, Edward solo iba dándome pequeñas caricias en mi espalda

-Pensé que ibas a ir por mí a casa-

-Pude salir antes, y que sorpresa me lleve…- dijo con una mueca

-Vamos no hagas dramas como Alice, ninguna sorpresa te llevaste- dije abrazándolo

-¿Crees que no recuerdo que salías con Jacob? Emmett lo menciono varias veces- dijo serio, lo junte mas a mi cuerpo

-Si llegue a salir con el pero como amigos, amigos Edward, solo te quiero a ti- susurre ocultando mi cara en su pecho

-No estoy celoso- dijo medio gruñéndo, ahora no pude evitar reír –Si claro amor, no te preocupes te ves chistoso y lindo celoso- dije riendo

-Mentira, ni que fuera alguien que me pusiera nervioso… Es muy poco para ti- ¡Lo bueno que no lo estaba! Era divertido

-Si tienes toda la razón, aunque tenga ese lindo color bronceado en su piel- bromee, sentí como el cuerpo de Edward se tenso

-¿Ahora te gustan morenos?- pregunto molesto

-Ridículo, sabes que estoy jugando, me gustan así, como tu mas bien exactamente tu- dije sonriendo

-No es gracioso, tú eres mía, no comparto- alzo mi cara para darme un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso. Enrede mis manos en su caballo, disfrutando el beso

-¡Échenles agua!- escuche que grito una voz burlona, haciendo que nos separarnos avergonzados. A unos 3 metros se encontraba Emmett riéndose de nosotros

-Cállate celoso- dijo Edward matándolo con la mirada. –Mira quien habla- lo susurre solo para el, haciendo que me dedicara la misma mirada que a Emmett

-Dios estamos en una escuela y ustedes cometiendo estos actos de imprudencia- dijo llegando a nuestro lado

-Como si tú nunca lo hicieras con Rosalie- dije

-¡Isabella! Claro que lo hago con Rose pero eso es algo privado- dijo con drama, sorprendido.

-Emmett cochino no hablaba de eso- dije sonrojada, Edward solo se reía de nosotros ahora

-Muy inocente… ¿Cómo te embarazaste?-

-Ya- refunfuñe como niña pequeña –Ya no molestas a mi novia- dijo Edward defendiéndome de Emmett

-Si mejor me voy, me dan un poco de asco- dijo Emmett con mala cara –Por cierto ten cuidado Edward, con todos sus cambios hormonales y su genio no vaya a matarte- grito mientras comenzaba a correr lejos de mi

-Idiota- grite. –A por cierto ¡Pensó que es gorda por tu culpa!- grito por ultimo subiéndose a su auto. Después de reír Edward me miro sorprendido

-¿Te creíste eso? Estaba bromeando caramelo, lo siento no pensé que estabas sensible- dijo acariciando mi vientre –Aparte si engordas será porque nuestro bebe esta creciendo-

-Lo se, solo creo que si estaba sensible ¿Vas a soportarme no? Llorona, gritona, feliz y todo eso-

-Claro que si señorita, así te amo, sea como sea- automáticamente mis mejillas volvieron arder, Edward también se miraba un poco avergonzada

-¡Me lo has dicho con la luz prendida!- dije riéndome de su cara –Y por cierto también te amo, así como sea- susurre mientras me acercaba a sus labios.

Después de ir a mi casa a dejar mi auto, nos fuimos al departamento de Edward, se encontraba más o menos a quince minutos del colegio. Se miraba lindo por fuera el edificio

-Mi departamento este en el piso tres, todo el piso tres es mio- asentí sorprendía, debía ser algo grande. Subimos por el bonito elevador de espejos, en el piso principal estaba una sala, la recepción y una área de juegos para todos, al igual que en la parte trasera la piscina con gimnasio.

-Nunca me dijiste que tenias muchos lujos- le dije mientas esperábamos llegar al tercer piso

-La verdad que no los he disfrutado, debería robarte un día para disfrutarlos contigo- estaba a punto de besarme cuando se abrieron las puertas, llegando a nuestro destino.

Frente estaba un pequeño pasillo y al final de este la puerta para entrar al departamento. –Bienvenida- tenia una decoración muy moderna, la sala era de tonos claros, café con azul, la cocina estaba de lado derecho era amplia (Perfecta para mi) tenia una decoración de café, al igual que la sala y blanco dándole un bonito contraste. El comedor era para 6 personas, la mesa era de cristal con sillas blanca.

-Con tu cocina me dan mas ganas de cocinar- dije algo emocionada

-Um eso suena estupendo preciosa- me dijo mientras me llevaba a conocer el resto del departamento. La habitación extra no tenia mucho, solo un escritorio con una computadora y un armario –Si decides vivir aquí, esta podría la habitación del bebe- me susurro feliz, me agradaba, tenia un buen tamaño. El baño principal estaba decorado igual que la cocina, era muy ordenado.

-Y este es mi habitación- Fantástica, simplemente se me vino eso a la mente. Una cama grande matrimonial con una linda colcha negra, en el piso se encontraba una alfombra grande blanca, que parecía una cobija (quería acostarme sobre ella) Un lindo cuadro con un paisaje de Londres dibujado, dos muebles a cada lado de la cama y su armario

-Que guardado te lo tenias- dije riendo, haciéndolo también reír. Esta habitación tenia su propio baño, con una tina ¡Si tina!

-Bueno señorita este es mi humilde departamento- ya estábamos en la cocina, buscando que hacer de comer

-¿Humilde? Debí suponerlo, de pequeño tenias una enorme casa-

-Exageras caramelito pero si tanto te gusta ¿Te gustaría mas vivir aquí?- lo mire sorprendida ¿No jugaba?

-¿En serio? Vas a dejar que de la noche a la mañana invada tu casa- dije

-No es invadir, yo te invite aparte no me molesta al contrario te quiero aquí, verte todas las noches, despertar contigo y claro ver la evolución del embarazo- dijo emocionado

-No lo puedo creer, vas a hacerme llorar- susurre mirándola embobada ¿Cómo era tan perfecto?

-Siempre que llores de felicidad no tendré problema caramelito, de verdad quiero que compartamos todo, no te pido que te cases conmigo ahora porque no quiero que se junte todo con el embarazo pero créeme quiero todo contigo, como te dije no quiero volver a perderte, ya perdí diez años, ya no mas-

-Te amo- fue todo lo que pude decir para demostrarle lo que no pude decir con un beso. Mi vida comenzaba a dar un nuevo rumbo, tenía una nueva vida por delante, ya nunca más sola.

"Toda historia tiene un gran final, pero en la vida un final es el comienzo de algo nuevo"

* * *

**_Bueno de nuevo perdón por subirlo tarde :c ¿Les va gustando así? Gracias por seguirme (:_**


	17. Un nuevo integrante

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer

* * *

_Hola (: ¡Por fin amanecer! Yo ya la mire… me encanto, no digo mucho porque tal vez aun no la ven. Llore honestamente, el final de toda la saga y tan emocionante, de menos aun tenemos esto donde seguirán sus historias :c Gracias por los favoritos y seguirme \(*_*)/_

_**Candy1928:** Hola! Jaja gracias por decirme, me quede hasta la ultima letra y nunca salió la escena :c Pero bueno me quede hasta el final, muchas gracias espero que tu también disfrutaras de la película o por si aun no la ves que la disfrutes, si que se me salieron las lagrimas pero quede satisfecha (: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, gracias igual xoxo :D_

_**SharitoSD:** Hola! Jeje de nada (: Si ya vivirán juntos pero en este capitulo no hable mucho de eso, en el próximo (: y gracias, saludos :D_

_**Alexandracast:** Jaja si uno de los miedos de Bella algo locos, muchas gracias que bueno que te gusto, y si (:_

_**Tellus:** Hola, muchas gracias (: Es bueno saber que voy bien entonces :p Aun no revelo el sexo del bebe ni nada, pero en el próximo sin falta (; Saludos!_

* * *

Capitulo 17: Un nuevo integrante

Bella POV

Mis manos comenzaban a sudar, a causa de mi nerviosismo, estaba a punto de subir al estrado para dar mi testigo en el caso de Brady. Rosalie estaba dando lo mejor para ganar el caso, aunque los padres de Brady decían demasiadas mentiras para tratar de ganar.

-Que pase el primer testigo- escuche decir al juez, Edward no estaba aquí. Tenía una operación y trataría de llegar, ahora lo necesitaba mas.

-Tranquila Bella tu solo di la verdad- me susurro Rosalie, camine lentamente así el lugar donde me indicaron, era algo incomodo estar frente a esas personas que solo buscaban el mal para Brady.

Dije el juramento, donde prometía decir la verdad. Para mi suerte Rosalie empezó con las preguntas

-Señorita Isabella ¿Usted es maestra de Brady no? Puede contarnos un poco de la actitud del niño- dijo Rosalie formalmente

-Si, yo soy la maestra de Brady, es un excelente alumno, muy inteligente nunca he tenido problemas con el, solo que hay veces que llegue muy triste y eso me comenzó a preocupar- dije un poco insegura, no sabia si comenzar con ese tema.

-¿Llegaba triste? Noto algo extraño… ¿Algo como golpes?- me impresiono el lado malo de Rosalie ¡Me gustaba!

-Si, me acerque a el para preguntarle que le sucedía pero él no quería decírmelo, después descubrí moretes en su brazo y entendí sus razones, tenia miedo de hablar porque sus padres podían volver a golpearlo- mientras hablaba me percate de la presencia de Edward junto a Alice, por fin había llegado.

-Eso es terrible ¿Qué hizo después?-

Los padres de Brady se alteraron ante lo que dije –Mentira ¡Esa maestra es amiga de la abogada!- grito el padre molesto

-Orden, no es su turno de hablar señor- dijo el juez serio –Continúen por favor-

-Brady me tuvo después la confianza para decírmelo, como todo niño no entiende muy bien la situación, me dijo que sus padres no eran malos que no dijera nada-

-Gracias es todo de mi parte- dijo Rosalie retirándose a su asiento, después vino el abogado de los padres de Brady, mis manos ya sudaban. Mire hacia donde se encontraba Edward, que me regalo una sonrisa y movió sus labios diciéndome "Todo va bien" haciéndome sentir mas tranquila.

-Tenemos un dato aquí curioso ¿Es usted amiga de la abogada Hale?-

-Si es verdad que soy su amiga pero no influye en esto, yo misma he mirado los golpes del pequeño- trate de no sonar tan molesta, pero no podía creer que quisieran utilizar esto para ganar.

-Bueno señorita punto y aparte ¿Tiene pruebas de lo que dice?-

-Tengo una foto del brazo de Brady donde se puede ver un morete- había sido una casualidad, le había tomado una foto a mis alumnos pero acercando la cámara con zoom* pude apreciar el morete, entonces recorte la foto donde solo se viera Brady.

El abogado se quedo en silencio unos segundos, tratando de procesar mi respuesta –Pido un momento para hablar con mis clientes- dijo por fin. La cara de todos mostraba que no tenían idea de esa imagen.

-Abogado lo estamos esperando- dijo el juez después de unos minutos, el abogado se alejó de los padres de Brady para caminar delante de mi

-¿También es verdad que la aboga Hale quiere adoptar al niño?- me pregunto

-Si pero eso ya lo decidió ella con su pareja, yo no tengo que ver en esa pregunta-

-Tal vez si... ¿No hacen todo esto para quedarse con el niño?-

-Objeción- grito Rosalie molesta

-Usted solo busca la forma de ganar, no le importa las mentiras, debería pensar en que un inocente niño sufre- dije ya mas alterada, el juez puso orden en la sala, ya que el ambiente comenzaba a elevarse.

Por fin me dejaron bajar del estrado, fui a sentarme junto a Edward y Alice. Edward tomo mi mano dándome leves caricias

-Estuviste muy bien preciosa- me susurro al oído, le agradecí para continuar mirando el asunto. Al final siguieron sacando cosas absurdas los padres de Brady, lamentablemente llego el tiempo de que el juez decidiera quien ganaba el juicio.

-El caso lo tiene la señorita Hale junto con el señor Emmett, quedan restringidos con su hijo, pasan a la custodia de la pareja, si se acercan la pareja puede poner una denuncia, caso cerrado- dijo dando el ultimo golpe.

No pude evitar ponerme de pie y aplaudir, al igual que nuestros amigos. Los padres de Brady nos mandaron una mirada asesina mientras salían no si antes susurrar una amenaza -No las van a pagar-.

Edward lo noto y me abrazo el, me había estremecido.

-Perro que ladra no muerde, Bells no hagas caso, solo hablan- me dijo dejando un beso en mi frente.

Brady se había quedado con Jasper y Bree la amiga de Edward. Como todo salió bien decidimos celebrar yendo a comer, junto con el pequeño que pronto seria parte de la familia.

-Una mesa para ocho- fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana, me venia perfecto con los antojos que tenia justo ahora.

-Se te ve feliz, apuesto a que tienes hambre- me susurro burlón Edward

-La verdad que si- admití avergonzada -Por cierto cariño limpia tu baba- me dijo riendo, le gruñí mientras le daba un leve zape en la cabeza

-No le hagamos caso a papa- le susurre a mi vientre mientras lo acariciaba, aunque disimuladamente pase la mano por mi boca ¡No quería tener saliva!

Todos se acomodaron junto a su pareja, Brady alado de Rosalie y mío pero para mi mala suerte del lado derecho Bree junto a Edward

-Profesora Bella- me hablo Brady

-Brady aquí no debes llamarme profesora, estamos fuera de la escuela, mejor dime tía Bella- dije sonriente, estaba tan feliz de que  
se hubiera hecho justicia.

-De acuerdo- sus mejillas se habían puesto rojitas -Tia Bella ¿Ya no voy a estar con mis papas?- pregunto un poco temeroso

-Ya no Brady ahora tendrás unos nuevos papas que no te harán daño-

-Y te vamos a amar mucho- dijo Rosalie al oír la conversación, tomando la mano del pequeño, fue una imagen tan tierna que todos en la mesa hicimos a coro un "aww"

Todos ordenamos nuestra comida y comenzó una animada platica, honestamente le robaba un poco de comida a Edward que al darse cuenta se reía.

De repente Emmett se puso de pie ¿Que tontería haría ahora?

-Quiero hacer un brindis por el nuevo integrante de la familia Brady- ante la mención de su nombre volvió a sonrojarse. Todos tomamos nuestras sodas (era muy temprano para beber alcohol)

-Y también por el futuro o futura bebe de Edward y Bella- al parecer la paternidad hacia menos idiota a Emmett

-A casi lo olvida y también para que Edward y Bella usen protección mas seguido- dijo riéndose, retiro lo dicho ¡Idiota!

La mesa se lleno de carcajadas y no me quedo mas que esconderme en el pecho de Edward, Brady nos miraba confundido

-¿Que protección?- preguntando inocentemente haciendo que rieran mas, ya me las pagaría...

-Am es como la protección que te pones para andar en bicicleta, como casco y eso- le mintió Rosalie al niño que se creyó todo haciendo un curioso oh

-Ya mejor sigamos comiendo- dijo Edward riendo.

Por suerte Emmett después de eso no me molesto, sabia que estaba en problemas.

-¿Cuando vas a tener tu primer ultrasonido?- me pregunto Alice

-Todavía faltan dos semanas y aun no podemos conocer el sexo del bebe- Edward acaricio mi vientre tiernamente

-No importa que sea, sera hermoso- dijo Edward orgulloso, ganandose las burlas de nuestros amigos

-Tiene miedo de que Bella le pegue llegando a casa- dijo burlón ahora Jasper, si Jasper se había unido a Emmett.

-Envidiosos- dije avergonzada como siempre.

Después de terminar la comida cada quien partió para su hogar, seria la primera noche en su… mas bien nuestro departamento juntos, ya había llevado todo lo necesario, las demás cosas las venderían. Con dinero extra podía comprarle todo lo necesario a mi bebe.

-Bienvenidos a nuevo hogar- dijo Edward mientras me habría la puerta del departamento

-Eso suena bien- entre y deje mi bolso sobre el sillón, sentía un poco extraño ahora pero sabia que me acostumbraría, aparte debía reconocer que aquí era mucho mejor que mi casa.

-No te sientas incomoda cariño, haz lo que normalmente harías en tu antigua casa-

-Quitarme los zapatos- conteste sonrojada haciendo reír ¿Qué más podía decir? De repente Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me puso sobre el sillón

-¿Qué?- dije riendo, no respondió solo me quito los zapatos lentamente, dios se miraba tan gracioso poniendo cara seductora

-Me encanta que me quiten los zapatos- jugué con el, aunque me regreso el juego dándome un adorable masaje en mis pies para después dejar un pequeño beso en mis dedos

-Deben oler feos- me queje tratando de alejar mis pies

-No, aparte debes estar cansada y mas con el embarazo, debo consentirlos- ¿Podía ser mejor novio? Jamás me cansaría de decir que él era perfecto. Me dio un rico masaje y después de terminar miramos una película de acción con palomitas (otro antojo)

-Mañana vamos a ir a comer con mis amigos, por fin te voy a presentar a todos- me dijo Edward cuando termino la película.

-¿Después de que salgas de turno o saldrás temprano?-

-Después de mi turno, no son muy puntuales por ella- se rió Me sentía un poco nerviosa, esperaba agradarles aunque Bree ya estaba tachada de mi lista ¡Ni modo!

-Esta bien- susurre, terminamos comiendo unas sopas instantáneas, Edward solo me lo permitió por esta vez, ya que duraban mucho en digerirse

-Es injusto adoro esas sopas- reclame como niña pequeña

-Si pero no son buenas caramelito, solo por hoy, tenemos pereza de cocinar- a veces parecía mi padre, no quería poner de mal humor pero era un poco difícil con las hormonas tan alteradas esperaba que después de unos meses lo llevara mejor.

-Porque no en vez de discutir por una mendiga sopa, vamos a estrenar la cama- dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras me abrazaba

-Creo que tus hormonas también están mal- le dije riendo mientras le daba un corto beso

-Desde que te conocí…- susurro sensualmente en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, tenia ganado este asunto.

Me levanto para que enrollara mis piernas en su cadera -¿Dices que es muy cómoda?-

-No tienes idea, pero te dejare probar por ti misma- entre besos y caricias apasionadas llegamos a la cama, la cama si que era cómoda…

* * *

_**Este capitulo se trato más del asunto de Brady, por fin solucionado, en el próximo capitulo vendrá otro Edward POV (: Gracias**_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny **__**(facebook / stephanie .ponce .1420 junto) **_


	18. Los juegos de la vida

Los personajes no son míos :c son de Stephanie Meyer. Todo lo demás es mio (:

* * *

_(: He notado que casi siempre empiezo con un hola, así que quise hacerlo diferente :p Ahora si hola! Gracias por seguirme, no me canso de decirlo. Jaja mire una película que me vino bien al tema se llama: Que esperar, cuando estas esperando ¿Saben de ella? Bueno son varias historias pero trata de los embarazos, chistosa (; ¿Ya todos miraron amanecer? Creo que yo iré a repetir jeje. Bueno nos leemos pronto, gracias \(*_*)/_

**_Candy1928:_**_Gracias, si Brady merece un poco de felicidad (: Si también había escuchado de la escena, de seguro vendrá en el dvd, si esa canción me encanta, mas esta versión. Gracias igual Xoxo._

_**SharitoSD: **Hola! gracias, si ya tiene su familia (: Jaja aqui esta el Edward pov, saludos :D  
_

_**Alexandracast: **Si ya Brady estara mejor, gracias igual :D_

_**Isa Kathe: **Gracias, si ya estan viviendo juntos:)  
_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Gracias por los dos reviews, si jaja suerte igual también con tu historia :D_

* * *

Capitulo 18: Los juegos de la vida

Edward POV

Se podía decir que mi vida había dado un giro un completo. En tan solo una semana, todo había cambiado ¡Era curioso! De repente toda mi vida se concentraba aquí. A veces te pasas la vida pensando en que vas a hacer, en cuando llegara, será bueno, pero el destino solo se encarga de traértelo.

No tenía ninguna creencia en específica. Pero creía en el destino, en el juego de la vida… Cada cosa, situación, persona que están en nuestra vida es por algo aunque solo sea por unos minutos o bien para estar siempre, y eso esperaba ahora con Bella ¿Sonaba cursi? Bueno creo que acabo de llegar a punto donde no me importa gritar que amo a Bella. De acuerdo honestamente es vergonzoso pero me gusta.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- escuche que me pregunto Bella curiosa. Se miraba hermosa con un vestido floreado suelto, apenas comenzaba a verse un bulto en su vientre.

-En lo afortunado que soy al tenerlos- dije acercándome a ella para acariciar su vientre. Hoy iríamos a comer con mis amigos, por fin la presentaría entre todos. Ya no sería el soltero, ya que hace poco Diego se armó de valor y le pidió una oportunidad a Bree.

-No solo tu… También nosotros al tenerte a ti, no podía tener a nadie mejor a mi lado, aunque soy egoísta pero ni modo-. No pude resistir besar sus hermosos labios. A pesar de ya saber al derecho y al revés su cuerpo, seguía gustándome igual o podía que hasta más.

-Te amo caramelito- le susurre alejándome, para poder respirar. Estaba muy ansioso porque pronto tendríamos cita con el doctor, para ver por primera vez a nuestro bebe.

-¿Cómo dices que se llaman tu amigos? No son muy buena en eso de recordar- dije sonrojada, simplemente perfecta.

-No te preocupes Bells, desde pequeña- bromee –Mi mejor amigo es Petter, su esposa que también estuvo en la universidad con nosotros Jane. Tienen un hijo, Alec que es como mi sobrino, consentido jaja. Después esta Diego, el gracioso del grupo y a Bree ya la conoces, que recientemente se junto con Diego- le explique.

-Cierto ¿Alec el que estudia en la misma escuela donde trabajo?-

-Exacto, ya ves cariño no estas tan mal-. Me gane uno de sus insultos infantiles, aunque al final saque provecho, saboreando su lengua y sus labios. Ni el sabor a chocolate le ganaba.

-Si pudiera hacer de tu sabor un producto, créeme seria mas rico que los de Coca-Cola- dije riendo haciéndola reír también.

-Jaja cállate mentiroso-. Después de que Bella terminara de hacer el postre, nos retiramos a casa de mis amigos. Bella había insistido en no llegar con las manos vacías.

La casa de Diego no quedaba tan retirada. Tenía un enorme patio trasero, donde seria la reunión. Contaba con una alberca, una mesa, parrilla y un lindo jardín.

-Wow la casa de tu amigo es grande- dijo Bella sorprendida.

-Si, y mas para vivir solo con su pareja- asentí.

Note que Bella caminaba un poco torpe, mordiéndose el labio (Signo de que estaba nerviosa) La tome de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar recto. No seria nada bueno una caída de Bella y menos en su estado.

Al segundo toque, un emocionado Diego abrió la puerta, a veces me asustaba un poco la salud mental de mi amigo. Tener dos Emmett era complicado.

-Edward ¡Hasta que te dejas ver!- exclamo sonriente, después mirando a Bella - ¿Tu debes ser la persona que traía así a Edward no?-

Se sonrojo al instante. –Así es Diego, ella es Bella mi novia- presente –Y el Diego del extraño que te hable- bromee. Se saludaron amistosamente.

-Me agrada que se sonroje. Vamos bien Bella- dijo mi amigo, con su peculiar carisma.

Dejamos el postre en la cocina y seguimos hasta el patio, donde ya había un buen ambiente.

-Padrino ¡Que gusto verte!-. Alec fue el primero en acercarse, de verdad lo quería como si fuera mi sobrino.

-Hey Alec, también me agrada verte en mejores situaciones- bromee, después de darle un abrazo se alejó para observar a Bella.

-Así que por eso dabas tantas vueltas por mi escuela…- dijo con picaría haciéndonos reír.

-Creo que te descubrieron. Un gusto conocerte oficialmente Alec- dijo mi hermosa novia saludándolo.

-Igualmente, aunque debo admitir que es medio extraño saber que también voy a verte en la escuela como maestra, cuando eres la novia de Edward-.

No pude evitar reírme, su lógica tenia sentido.

-Cuídate, le diré a mi novia que te mantenga vigilado- dije tratando de sonar serio. Bella si se estaba riendo.

-De acuerdo, am... voy por ella- dijo un tanto nervioso, alejándose.

-Que malo eres, lo bueno que es el favorito- me susurro Bella. Cuando llegamos hacia los demás, me miraron curiosos.

-¿Han visto un fantasma? Sé que llevábamos semanas sin vernos pero sigo siendo Edward, un poquito menos solo- dije refiriéndome a Bella haciéndolos reír.

-¡Diego tenia razón!- exclamo sorprendida Jane mientras se acercaba.

-Hola soy Jane, la esposa de Petter ¿Supongo Edward te hablo de el? Dios hacen cada tontería juntos. Eres muy hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas? Ya que Edward no me informo…- reprocho al final.

-Bella, si Edward me hablo de todos- dijo con voz un poco baja avergonzada.

-Tan rápido quieres pelear Jane- la pique.

-Lo siento después tendré tiempo para ti, ahora debo conocer a Bella- le sonrió con demasiada alegría. –Chicos esta es Bella la novia de Edward ¿Verdad que es hermosa?- grito, pobre Bella si estaba avergonzada ahora parecía estar morada.

La alejaron de mí para presentársela bien a todos los presentes, solo pude susurrarle un suerte antes de que se fuera.

-Edward ¡Felicidades!- dijo mi amigo Petter dándome un abrazo.

-Gracias ¿Ya era hora no?-

-Si, solo faltabas tú. Aunque ese nombre me suena ¿No será tu amiga de la infancia?- pregunto curioso, sonreí.

-Ella misma, creo que después de todo si la estaba esperando-.

-Wow eso si que queda para una historia ¿No? Que gusto que quedaras con ella, pero vamos cuéntame todo la historia-.

Pase un buen rato hablando con Petter, mientras Diego se encargaba junto con uno de sus amigos, James a preparar la carne. Bella estaba con Jane, Bree y Victoria la novia de James (También era la primera vez que los miraba)

Cuando la comida estuvo lista todos nos sentamos.

-¿Cómo te están tratando?- le pregunte curioso a Bella, que parecía ya sonrojarse menos.

-Bueno… creo que tenemos a otra Alice con Jane, dios no las imagino juntas ¡Imagina eso!- exclamo dramática riendo –No la verdad que muy bien, son agradables, no esperaba menos, son tus amigos-.

De acuerdo fue imposible resistirme a no darle un beso, la acerque a mi y le di un rápido beso pero seguro.

-¡Jamás pensé que mis ojos vivirían para ver esto!- escuche que grito Diego. –Edward besándose con una chica, por su propia voluntad-

-O eso es lo que ustedes piensas- dijo Bella, dejándome sorprendido a mi. Todo la mesa se hecho a reír.

La comida había he estado bien, ahora todos descansábamos con una cerveza. Claro Bella no tenia permitido eso. Ante las quejas de mis amigos al ver que Bella no bebía decidí comunicarles nuestra gran noticia.

-No lo he dicho llegando porque quería hacerlo un poco mas de emoción. Pero tengo una gran noticia que darles, mas bien Bella y yo-.

Todos nos miraron curiosos. -¿Van a casarse?- pregunto emocionada Jane. -¿Tuvieron sexo?- pregunto Diego haciendo que todos rieran, Bella ya estaba avergonzada a mi lado.

-Bueno tal vez sea mejor que digamos nosotros ya, sus preguntas son un tanto extrañas- me dijo Bella.

-No… Bella estaba embarazada- dije orgulloso. De repente estábamos siendo abrazando y recibiendo felicitaciones de todos.

-¿Ya vas a cambiarme?- pregunto Alec, haciéndose el sufrido.

-No es igual, tú siempre serás mi sobrino favorito. Ahora tendré un hijo favorito-

-¿Hijo? ¿Es hombre?- pregunto Petter.

-No, aun no lo sabemos. Es resiente- informe. Al final las mujeres se fueron a hablar de bebes a otra parte, Jane les contaba sus anécdotas de Alec.

-Ni modo Diego, Edward fue el ultimo en tener pareja pero ahora tu serás el último en tener hijos-. James por lo que había escuchado tenia a una pequeña de cuatro años.

-Lo acepto, aun no me siento listo. Estoy viendo si las cosas con Bree funciona-.

Por esos de las nueve de la noche decidimos ir a casa. Bella estaba un poco mareada, síntomas del embarazo.

-Fue un gusto verlos de nuevo, espero repetirlo pronto- les dije.

-Si definitivamente, Bella es encantadora—Jane se acercó a darnos un abrazo –Y felicidades por él bebe, será hermoso-.

* * *

La semana paso muy deprisa, hoy teníamos la cita con el doctor.

-¿Ya estas lista caramelito?- le grite para que me escuchara, ya que estaba en la habitación.

-Unos segundos- respondió. ¿Qué eran unos segundos? En este tiempo había aprendido mucho más de las mujeres, poco era mucho.

Después de otros cinco minutos por fin salió, con una ropa sencilla pero aun así se miraba hermosa.

-Quería ir cómoda- dijo avergonzada.

-Estas perfecta cariño-.

La atenderían en el mismo hospital donde yo trabaja, estaba pensando en ofrecerle ser yo quien trajera a nuestro bebe al mundo, aunque también me gustaría estar a su lado. De lo que no había duda era sobre que yo seria su pediatra.

-Isabella Swan- dijo una de las enfermeras, avisando que era nuestro turno. Bella tomo mi mano nerviosa y caminamos al consultorio. El doctor García era de mi confianza, había visto su trabajo antes y era muy responsable.

-Buenas tardes, que gusto verte Edward y saber que atenderé a tu primer hijo- le sonríe, saludándolo. Mientras acercaba a Bella.

-Esta preciosa es mi novia Bella, y futura madre de mi hijo-.

-Mucho gusto, es bueno ver por fin a Edward con alguien- dijo el doctor riendo. Nos sentamos, note que Bella seguía muy nerviosa.

-Tranquilos sé que es el primero, y Edward aunque seas doctor nada como que sea tu propio hijo-.

El doctor nos respondió las dudas que tenia Bella, también nos dio buenos consejos para llevar mejor el embarazo.

-Ahora pasemos al ultrasonido-. Le di una leve caricia a su mano, sonriendo. Por fin miraríamos a nuestro bebe, aunque era muy pronto para ver el sexo.

-Vas a sentir un poco frío pero es soportable- le dijo el doctor. Bella se acostó en la camilla levanto su blusa. Me quede a su lado sosteniendo su mano mientras el doctor buscaba al bebe en el vientre de mi novia.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- exclamo el doctor poniéndonos alerta ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Él bebe estaba mal? Bella volteo a verme preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasa algo al bebe?- pregunte, nervioso. Deseaba tanto ese bebe.

-O no, lo siento. También me he sorprendido… No solo tendrán a su primer bebe, será cuenta doble chicos ¡Felicidades!-

Me quede sin palabras ¿Dos? Siempre sabia que Bella era estupenda, pero no podía creer que también en esto. Voltee para ver la expresión de Bella, que lloraba.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No quieres dos bebes?-

-No. Claro que los quiero, lloro de felicidad, dios malditas hormonas- dijo riendo con lágrimas, haciéndome reír nervioso. Me acerque a ella para darle un beso en la frente.

-Es impresionante Bella, no te cansas de darme felicidad, ahora dos bebes- dije feliz, no pudiendo resistir besar sus labios.

-Bueno aun no sabemos si son gemelos o cuates. Pero de menos ya saben que deben comprar todo doble- dijo el doctor amable.

Después de limpiar su vientre, y recibir otros consejos del doctor pero ahora para nuestros dos bebes nos retiramos, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer, tendremos dos bebes ¡Dos!- dijo aun sorprendida Bella.

-Lo se, es increíble. Supongo que vamos que tener que aprender al doble- bromee.

-¿Dios y si me equivoco? Ahora con dos… -

-Sh… tú serás una excelente madre caramelo, ni lo dudes. Pregúntale a Brady, Camila, a tus alumnos, a cualquiera-.

Me sonrió dándome un beso profundo en los labios, dándome las gracias.

-¿Lista para nuestra nueva aventura?-

-Sera interesante, vamos a tener que volver a recordar nuestra niñez, tal vez hasta son como tu de pequeño- dijo riendo.

-Vamos a volver a recordar, eso es seguro. Juntos como cuando éramos niños-

-Estoy lista- susurro, dándome otro lindo beso.

* * *

_**Aun no revelo el sexo pero serán dos ¡Sorpresa! ¿Les gusta? Bueno alguien comento que ya que todo paso inesperadamente porque no dos, gracias (:**_


	19. Mis suegros

La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (:

* * *

_Hola! Gracias por seguir la historia (: Ahorita estoy también trabajando en una nueva, que espero subir pronto con un tema diferente. Ya diciembre, para mí es uno de los mejores meses, por fin navidad. Las decoraciones por todas partes que dan un nuevo aire. ¿Les gusta la navidad? :p bueno ya aquí este nuevo capitulo, gracias \(*_*)/_

**_Candy1928: _**_Jaja si seran dos (: La verdad que es si, es llegadora la canción :p gracias igual Xoxo _

_**SharitoSD: **Jaja bueno en este capitulo no puse la reacción de ellos pero en el siguiente (; Gracias que bien que te gustan los Edward pov, igual saludos y besos :)  
_

**_Ashlee bravo 199981: _**_Jajaja, si le atino :p Puede ser (;_**_  
_**

_**Isa Kathe: **Wow muchas gracias (:  
_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Hola! De verdad! Que bien, jaja si me agrado la película y venia al tema con lo que estoy escribiendo (: Espero poder juntar a Diego y a Emmett en algún capitulo :p gracias igual :D_

_**Tellus: **Si, gracias. Lo siento tendré que dejar de nuevo la duda de que son los bebes, pero ya en el siguiente (; Saludos!_

_Gracias.. (:_

* * *

Capitulo 19: Mis suegros

_Bella POV_

El día había pasado deprisa. Ya estaba acomodándome en_ nuestra cama._ Aun no podía creer que tendría dos bebes. Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora parecía un remolino.

-Espero que ya este calientito mi lugar- dijo Edward, entrando a la habitación –por algo te mande primero- bromeo al final.

Me acomode bien de mi lado derecho para dejar su lugar junto a mí. No teníamos tanto tiempo viviendo juntos, pero ya había aprendido que el lado izquierdo era su favorito. Algo que me venia bien, la derecha era mía. Sabía que aun me quedaba aprender otras de sus manías.

-Algo así, no tengo tanto dentro de la cama-.

En cuanto estuvo acomodado estiro sus brazos para abrazarme. Me encantaba poner mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Entonces… ¿Mis amigos pasan la prueba?- pregunto curioso. Me agradaba que quisiera tenerme unida a sus amistades.

-Si. Pensé que ya te lo había dicho, pero si es necesario repetirlo esta bien. Me agradan y son divertidos-. Edward sonrió, se acercó y dejo un tierno beso sobre mi frente.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué piensas sobre nuestros dos chiquitines?- pregunto sonriendo, como todo un padre orgulloso.

-Honestamente no me lo esperaba. Al principio ni pensé estar embarazada y bum… resulta que estoy esperando dos bebes. Aunque creo que será interesante. Ya quiero conocerlos- susurre. Comenzaba a sentir emoción, y aun me faltaba mucho para poder sostenerlos.

-Si, dios son muchos meses. Pero los disfrutare, ya quiero ver tu enorme vientre- dijo mientras movía su mano en círculos sobre mi vientre. Era muy pequeña aun, pero ya era evidente que algo estaba dentro de mí. En este caso dos personitas.

-Mm… Bella creo que ya no puedo atrasar más la reunión con mis padres. Supongo ya es tiempo de que te vuelvan a ver y sepan todo ¿Te parece ir a cenar a casa de mis padres?-

Moví mis dedos nerviosa. La verdad que hace años que no los veía. Y claro, no creo que tomaran normal la noticia que estaba embarazada "de mi amigo de la niñez" Otros que no estaban enterados también eras mis padres. Aun podía esperar para decírselo a ellos.

-No me siento lista, pero es necesario. De nada me servirá esperar más. Aparte ellos siempre fueron buenos conmigo, me gustaría verlos… solo espero que no se enfaden con la noticia-.

-Bueno estoy casi seguro que mi madre se sorprenderá al saber que me has pervertido ¿Tu embarazada? Ni tenia idea- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué?- exclame dramáticamente -¿Yo? El menos santo en esta habitación eres tú. No tengo ni idea de como besar-. Me uní a su risa.

-Aa claro, lo olvidaba-. Dejo de reírse para tomar mi cara entre sus manos –Es extraño pero ya lo has hecho. Cuando tus labios se juntas con los míos, me besas caramelito-.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando me beso. Sus labios se movían lentamente, llenando mi cuerpo de sensaciones. Me encantaba la sensación de _las mariposas en mi estomago. _Edward llevo su mano a una de mis mejillas, para acariciarla tiernamente. Después de que el beso comenzara a subir de intensidad nos separamos.

-Eso de besar es, es interesante- seguí con el juego pero involuntariamente un bostezo se salió de mi boca.

-Si que lo es. Lamento que no pueda seguir mostrándote. Anda duérmete preciosa, deben estar cansados mis tres amores-. No pude evitar sonrojarme al escucharlo decir eso. Sus tres amores… eso sonaba perfecto. Tan perfecto que solo Edward podía decirlo.

-Gracias, no sé que haría sin ti amor. Y si ya necesitamos descansar- dije riendo acariciando mi vientre. Supongo que todo me daría el doble de fuerte. Apagamos la lámpara y nos acostamos, abrazados. Me encantaba su aroma.

-¿Bella?- escuche a Edward hablar entre la oscuridad.

-Mm…-. La verdad ya me encontraba más dormida que despierta.

-Puedes no decirle a Emmett que esperamos gemelos, hasta que veamos a todos- susurro.

-¿Por?- pregunte adormilada. Estaba ya viendo un hermoso paisaje.

-De verdad, seria bueno ver sus reacciones-.

-Si- susurre. Escuche su leve risa y me deje llevar en un profundo sueño.

Como costumbre la horrible alarma sonó. Sentí a Edward moverse entre mis brazos. Lentamente tuve que abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días Bells- dijo sonriéndome. Me regalo el primer beso mañanero.

-Buenos días ¿Días? Parece madrugada. Debería conseguir un trabajo de tarde- murmure escondiéndome en la almohada. No quería despertar temprano. Quería seguir disfrutando de la suave y cálida cama.

-Jaja tal vez puedas hacerlo. Aunque me gusta más así. Las tardes y noches son para nosotros-.

-Tendrás unos hijos dormilones-. Sentí como Edward tomo mi cintura para hacerme girar –No culpes tan rápido a mis hijos, apuesto que la mamá tiene que ver mas en esto- dijo riendo mientras comenzaba a hacerme cosquillas.

-¡No Edward!- dije entre risas. No quería cosquillas. –Detente, quiero ir al baño- trata de quitarme sus manos, de verdad quería ir al baño.

-Umm…- exclamo dudoso. –¡Voy a orinarme aquí!- dije casi saltando para correr al baño. Con gran alivio baje mi pantalón junto con mi ropa interior. Pero claro, allí venia un gran problema. Edward no había bajado la taza del baño.

-¡Edward!- exclame, cuando casi caí al agua del escusado. -¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto tras la puerta. Enojada termine con mi necesidad y salí del baño.

-Ya no vives solo. Soy mujer y por lo tanto no utilizo el baño de la misma manera que tu. Casi muero aguada- dije molesta. La risita de Edward no ayudo.

-¿Ahogada? Jaja eso fue demasiado Bells. Lo siento, tratare de recordarlo. Aparte tú también tienes una mala costumbre. Dejas siempre tus zapatos por allí. Casi tropiezo… podría caer, golpearme la cabeza y morir- agrego ahora el.

-¿Y yo soy exagerada? ¡Hombres!-. Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina para preparar un rápido desayuno. Sentí que Edward rodeo mi cintura por detrás.

-Creo que aun debemos acostumbrarnos a compartir- susurro en mi oído, dejando un beso en el, haciéndome estremecer. -¿Quieres compartir la ducha ahora?- siguió con su juego de seducción. Que para su suerte tenia ganado.

Después de ducharnos, desayunamos sonrientes. Lamentablemente ya teníamos que ir a nuestros trabajos.

-Últimamente salimos mucho, te aseguro que después de esta cena disfrutaremos solos en casa-.

-Eso suena bien amor. Que tengas un buen día con tus pacientes- le dije mientras lo abrazaba. Tendría que mantener en secreto por ahora que tendríamos gemelos. Con tantas ganas que tenia de decirlo a Emmett.

-Igual tu con tus alumnos caramelito-.

Nos despedimos con un beso y cada quien subió a su auto. Fui al salón de maestros, hoy se encontraba Jacob allí.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto amable. Me senté delante de él.

-Hola Jacob, bien gracias ¿Y tu?-

-También. Sabes justo quería verte hoy. Pronto será la fiesta de fin de curso, ya sabes. ¿Te gustaría ser mi maestra acompañante?-

Lo había olvidado completamente. Siempre había una fiesta al final, donde los profesores se juntabas para dar un discurso. Antes había asistido con Emmett.

-Si. Sera divertido-. Esperaba que a Edward no le importara. Aparte solo seria para el discurso en parte.

-¿Quieres combinar nuestra ropa?-

-De acuerdo creo que… eso no-. No quería sonar grosera ¿Pero vestidos del mismo color? Ni con Edward lo hacia.

-Jaja Bella estaba bromeando-. Aliviada me uní a sus risas. Emmett entro por fin.

-¡Bells!- exclamo feliz –Te he extrañado-. Emmett era increíble.

-Siempre tan dramático, creo que debería alejarte de Alice- dije riendo.

-Mas bien, deberías a alejar a Alice de mí. Ella se pega-.

Jacob se miraba un tanto incomodo ahora.

-¿Qué paso con él bebe?- pregunto de repente. Jacob se puso de pie y se retiro. –Ups…-

-Idiota- gruñí –Te hablare de eso cuando estén los demás, y Edward- dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Por? Anda Bells dime- exclamo como niño pequeño. Era difícil resistir.

-No puedo. Ya debo ir a clases-. Fui a mi salón, donde ya estaban casi mis alumnos. No tardo en sonar el timbre. Brady estaba sonriente, al parecer todo había salido bien con sus nuevos padres.

El día pasó sin problemas. En la salida me encontré con Alec.

-¡Hola Bella!- saludo medio sorprendido.

-Hola Alec ¿Cómo estas? ¿Y tus padres?-

-Todos bien ¿Qué tal Edward? ¿Y am... él bebe?- pregunto apenado.

-Bien también jaja gracias. Ya sabes debo darle informe a Edward- bromee.

-Hoy me porte bien, tal vez eso si debas comentárselo- dijo sonriente. Este chico era divertido. Nos despedimos y salí a mi auto. Hoy tenía menos tiempo de trabajo que Edward. Llegue al departamento y lo admire. Estaba casi igual que cuando llegue, solo ahora tenia una pequeña foto nuestra sobre la mesa de sala. También la cocina, tenía mas comida. Realmente fue buena idea vivir juntos.

Prepare la comida, quería sorprender a Edward. Cuando termine acomode todo y descanse mirando el televisor. Estaba algo nerviosa, ver a los padres de Edward después de tanto tiempo, sin saber que pensaban. Y no solo eso… teníamos que informales sobre mi embarazo.

Acaricie mi pequeño vientre. Jamás imagine que tendría dos vidas dentro de mí. Saber que ellos dependían de mí provocaba sentimientos que jamás pensé. Quería llenar el departamento con cosas para bebes ¿Estarían bien aquí? Ahora imaginando dos bebes aquí, parecía pequeño.

Escuche la puerta abrirse anunciando que Edward estaba aquí. –Ya llegue preciosa- dijo mientras caminaba a dejar su portafolio. Apague el televisor y camine hacia él.

-Hola Ed- me rodeo en sus brazos y me dio un lindo beso.

-Se siente bien llegar a casa y tener quien te reciba- .

-No solo eso. También la comida esta lista- anuncie orgullosa. Nos sentamos a comer, mientras me contaba de su día.

-Emmett insistió pero como buena novia guarde el secreto- presumí.

-¡Dios que buena novia!- dijo riendo. Lo mire seriamente ¿Se burlaba mi? –No importa que no sonreías, te ves linda-.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Siempre sabía como ganar.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro, no es demasiado un vestido?- le grite a Edward desde la habitación. Ya debíamos ir con sus padres.

-No Bella. Estoy seguro que estas preciosa ¿Podemos irnos?-

-De acuerdo, será tu culpa si tus padres me ven extraño- dije nerviosa.

Edward estaba sentando esperándome. Como siempre se miraba bien, no importaba lo que llevara puesto.

-Preciosa, como dije. Aparte si quieres ocultarles a mis padres que estas embarazada, así no se nota- bromeo.

-No lo hice por ese- le enseñe mi lengua, infantil. Me tomo de la mano y me llevo.

La casa estaba a diez minutos. Tuve mi tiempo para tranquilizarme. Claro que en cuanto llegamos volvieron los nervios. La casa era más grande de lo que esperaba.

-No dejas de sorprenderme- susurre. Caminamos hacia la puerta, estaba aferrada a su mano.

-Bells ellos te recuerdan, te adoran- me dijo sonriente. Toco el timbre y la puerta no tardo en abrirse. Frente a mí estaba Esme: su madre. Seguí tan guapa como recordaba. Con sus ojos verdes idénticos a los de Edward.

-Hola mamá- hablo primero Edward. Esme se acercó y lo saludo cariñosamente. Después volteo hacia mí.

-¡Bella! Estas todavía más hermosa- dijo sonriendo. No esperaba eso. Me dio un cálido abrazo, que no dude en responder.

-Hola Esme, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlos- dije con honestidad.

Nos invito a pasar. La casa estaba finamente decorada, dándole también un toque muy cálido. Era perfecto para la casa de los futuros abuelos.

-Tardaron mucho eh, Edward lleva semanas diciendo que te traería-.

-Perdón mamá. Quería traerla cuando oficialmente fuera mi novia- dijo orgulloso haciéndome sonrojar.

-Siempre le dije a tu padre que estabas enamorada de Bella. Él decía que no, que aun eran muy pequeños, y mira…-

-Fue una suerte volver a encontrarla-. Llegamos a la hermosa sala. Tenía una linda chimenea con libreros, y un televisor.

Carlisle: el padre de Edward. Se puso de pie para recibirnos.

-Mira Carlisle, por fin aquí- exclamo alegre Esme.

-Bella, que gusto volver a verte- dijo con una sonrisa. Lo salude con un beso en la mejilla.

-Igualmente. Han pasado muchos años- dije. Nos sentamos a charlar.

-La verdad que no le creí al principio a Edward. Pensé que tal vez te estaba confundiendo- contó Esme.

-Si, es sorprendente que terminaran en la misma ciudad después de todo- agrego Carlisle.

-Claro. Por eso ahora no la voy a dejar ir- dijo Edward tomando mi mano. Como costumbre me sonroje.

-¿Y como están tus padres Bella?-. La charla siguió muy animada. Después pasamos al comedor a cenar. El cual era muy grande, pensar que solo habían tenido un hijo.

-Aquí si que se puede hacer una gran fiesta- le susurre a Edward. Haciéndolo reír.

-Un día traemos a todos-.

La comida era estupenda. Lo mejor fue que al parecer a los bebes les agrado, puesto que no sentí ningún síntoma. Cuando estábamos probando el postre, note a Edward un tanto nervioso ¿Qué pasaba?

-Papas- llamo su atención ¿Se los diría ahora? ¡Vamos Bella no hagas el ridículo desmayándote!

-Yo y Bella queremos darles una noticia-. Nos miraban curiosos, esperando. Preferí permanecer callada por ahora.

-Bella esta embarazada- anuncio feliz. No pude evitar sonreír. Aunque sentí un escalofrió al mirar la reacción de mis suegros.

-¿Es broma?- pregunto sorprendida Esme.

-No, de verdad- dije sonrojada. De repente Esme dejo salir un grito emocionada y fue a abrazarnos. Carlisle también nos felicito.

-Realmente no lo esperaba, pero en hora buena. Mi primer nieto- dijo Carlisle.

-Sobre eso… son dos, así que no hagas preferencias- dijo Edward.

-¿Dos? No lo puedo creer-. Esme parecía niña pequeña con su reacción ¿No seria familiar de Alice?

-Muchas gracias, estaba preocupada por su reacción- admití.

-¿Niños o niñas? ¿O ambos?- pregunto mi suegro.

-Aun no lo sabemos, todavía nos falta-.

-Por fin la casa se va llenar de vida. Mi hijo ya todo un adulto- dijo un tanto sentimental Esme. Edward se miraba avergonzado.

Después del postre, volvimos a la sala a charlar. Esme estaba ya planeando cosas para sus nietos. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Al volver a casa, no hice demasiado. Ya me sentía muy cansada. Ya casi todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba anunciar a nuestros amigos que serian dos, y… mis padres.

* * *

_**Ya en el siguiente si revelare el sexo de los bebes. ¿Algo que se me esté pasando? Gracias por seguirme (: **_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla) **_


	20. Dos en camino

_Hola :D Ya en este capitulo revelo el sexo de los bebes (: Espero les guste, y gracias por seguirme. Que tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche \(*_*)/_

_**Tellus:** Hola! Gracias, si aun los padres de Bella no saben, es un poco cobarde en ese tema Bella jaja, espero te guste (:_

_**Ashlee bravo 199981**: Jaja gracias, ya veremos que pasara luego con Jacob (;_

_**Alexandracast:** Jaja si, bueno sobre eso en este capitulo aun no se enteran pero pronto, gracias a ti (:_

_**Supattinsondecullen:** Jaja lo siento, Esme esta feliz (:_

_**Candy1928**: Muchas gracias (: Jaja si bueno ya tenía su historia de pequeño con Bella, sus padres la quieren. Espero te guste este Xoxo_

_**SharitoSD:** Gracias :D Aquí esta entonces lo que deseas saber, espero que los disfrutes (:_

* * *

Capitulo 20: Dos en camino

_Bella POV_

Hoy cumplía tres meses de vivir aquí con Edward. No podía quejarme de nada. Todo iba perfecto, desde mi día hasta mi noche. Mi vientre ya dejaba claro que había algo dentro de mí, en este caso dos personitas. No me sentía aun gorda, apenas era nada comparado con los siguientes meses.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban de maravilla con Brady. Se había integrado muy bien a ellos, ya comenzaba a llamarlos papas. Jasper y Alice seguían juntos, habían tenido una fuerte discusión pero después de verlos llorar por una semana decidieron perdonarse, eran el uno para el otro. También había vuelto a ver a los amigos de Edward, que ahora podía considerar también los míos. Y faltaba solo un mes para que el ciclo escolar terminara, seria una pena porque solo podría dar medio año mas en la escuela, tenia que esperar los últimos meses la llegada de mis bebes en casa.

Ahora me encontraba sola en el departamento, Edward andaba algo misterioso últimamente. Cosa que me ponía de nervios ¿Qué escondía? Nuestros fines de semanas eran para disfrutar, solo que hoy tuvo una emergencia. Ya pronto seria el día de acción de gracias, los padres de Edward, mis suegros; habían ofrecido su casa para la celebración, junto con nuestros amigos.

Miraba una película de amor. Mis hormonas estaban un tanto alborotadas, ya tenia una enorme ganas de llorar. Había hecho palomitas para calmar mis antojos. Tener dos bebes dentro daba hambre de mas.

Tal como lo imaginaba la película logro hacerme llorar, cuando los personajes se separaron. Me sentí ridícula en el sillón, con mi cobija y mis palomitas llorando. Y estaba casi segura que mi cara era un desastre. Para mi mala suerte escuche la puerta abrirse ¿Por qué había vuelto tan rápido?

Edward entro al departamento con una sonrisa, pero al verme su expresión cambio por completo. Debía de dar miedo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?- pregunto preocupado, acercándose. Limpie mis lagrimas y le sonreí.

-Nada- susurre, tratando de cambiar mi expresión horrible. Edward acaricio mis mejillas mirándome aun preocupado.

-¿Cómo que nada? Estas llorando Bells-

-Solo fue por la tonta película- admití avergonzada. Edward me miro sorprendido y después se hecho a reír

-Dios Bella me asustaste, y lloras por la película-. Lo mire mal, se estaba burlando de mi… -Lo siento preciosa, sabes que te quiero- se disculpo al notar que no me agrado que se burlara de mi.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-

-¿Ya me corres? Nunca pensé que me correrían de mi propio departamento- dijo fingiendo dramáticamente.

-No te corro… es solo que pensé que tardarías mas-.

-La verdad que si, me he escapado en mi hora libre para comer- me guiño un ojo y sin más me beso. Sus labios se movieron sobre los míos marcando el ritmo, algo pasional. Cuando comenzaba a hacernos falta aire nos separamos.

-No tengo más que palomitas- dije de repente.

-No importa, ahorita este cocinero te hace algo laborioso-. No pude evitar reír ¿El cocinero?

-Tú no sabes hacer algo laborioso- dije entre risas. Edward puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho "ofendido".

-Bells me estas haciendo daño… yo también puedo estar sensibles-.

-Algo he oído sobre los síntomas de los hombres-. Me puse de pie y fuimos a la cocina. Deje que el _cocinara _una sopa laboriosa.

-Si gran cocinero- dije sonriendo con sarcasmo, Edward me hizo una mirada matadora digna de un niño pequeño y siguió con su comida.

-Debo volver a mi turno pero en tres horas yo estoy aquí-. Por suerte no estaría aburrida, Alice quería una salida de chicas al centro comercial. Aunque le advertí que no caminaría mucho. No quería que ya se hincharan mis pies.

-No te preocupes saldré con las chicas- dije dándole un pequeño beso. –De acuerdo pero te cuidas, a ti a y los niños- dijo acariciando mi vientre tiernamente.

Al pensar en Alice recordé cuando les dijimos la noticia de que serian gemelos:

_-Chicos Bella y yo tenemos algo que decir- dijo Edward tomando mi mano. Estábamos en casa de Emmett en una parrillada. _

_-Eso sonaría a noticias importantes pero… Bella ya estaba embarazada- dijo Emmett tratando de usar su logia. Pobre. _

_-¿Se van a casar?- grito Alice, haciéndome sonrojar. Aun no hablábamos de ese tema, no tenia idea de que pensaba Edward sobre eso._

_-No, son muy poco creativos- dije picándolos._

_-¿El sexo del bebe?- pregunto ahora Rose._

_-Eso aun no lo sabemos, pero el doctor nos informo que tenemos partida doble- dijo por fin Edward._

_-¿Doble partida? ¿Qué es? Edward engaña a Bella- exclamo Emmett sorprendido, todos gritamos al unísono un "no"_

_-No se enojen-._

_-Estamos esperando gemelos- explique mejor. La casa se lleno de gritos y abrazos. Alice decía feliz que tendría dos nuevos muñequitos. Aun no nacían y ya iban a sufrir por sus tíos locos. _

-¿Bella?-

Escuche a Edward hablarme. -¿Si?-

-Te fuiste, te hablaba y me ignorabas-.

-Perdón estaba recordando en cuando le dimos la noticia a nuestros amigos de los gemelos-.

-Son geniales, pero ya debo irme. Cualquier cosa me llamas- asentí y Edward me lleno de muchos besos por la cara. Para al final darme uno que me dejara sin respiración.

-Nos vemos-. Edward salió del departamento, sonriéndome. No me gustaba que de repente se desapareciera, y menos aquellas veces que lo encontraba en el teléfono y colgaba ¿Se estaba aburriendo de mi? Deje aun lado mis absurdos miedos y fui a arreglarme. Ya debía verme con Alice.

No tarde en llegar al centro comercial, estaba cerca del departamento. Rose y Alice me esperaban sentadas tomando un café ¡Yo quería uno!

-Hola chicas- dije anunciando mi llegada. Las dos al verme sonrieron y se pusieron de pie para saludarme a mí y a sus _dos queridos sobrinos._

-¿Cómo han estado? ¿Te han dado mucha molestia mis sobrinos?- pregunto Rose curiosa.

-Bien, bueno ya empiezo a sentir que se mueven pero no me molesta- respondí sonriente. Edward quería ser el primer en sentir cuando patearan mi vientre.

-¡Ya quiero uno! Hablare con Jasper- dijo Alice pensativa. La hacian falta unos tornillos. –Vamos ya a comprar-.

Tuve que caminar sin renegar al principio, compraron mucha ropa sensual. Yo tuve que conformarme con mi nueva ropa premamá. No quería pasar por la tienda de bebes porque querría comprar todo.

Pero mis queridas amigas en cuanto vieron cosas de bebes me arrastraron hacia allá. Ver la ropa tan pequeña, me causaba ternura y gran miedo, no quería lastimar a mis bebes tan pequeños. La ropa tanto como de niña y de niño era preciosa. Las cunas, las carriolas, los juguetes todo me encantaba. No podía esperar por traer a Edward.

-Quiero comprarle algo a mis sobrinos- dijo Alice aplaudiendo. Mire un poco apenada a las personas que voltearon a vernos.

-Alice aun no sabemos el sexo de los bebes-.

-Compro algo blanco o algo para los dos sexos ¡Y ya!- Me hacia feliz ver el interés de Alice pero realmente tenia otros planes.

-Mañana ya nos dicen el sexo y me gustaría ir con Edward a comprarles las primeras cosas- admití avergonzada. No quería que sintiera que la rechazaba.

-Mejor compremos cosas para Brady- dije rápido. Rose sonrío asintiendo. Pasamos otra hora mas entre ropa, por suerte en cuanto dije que comenzaba a sentirme cansada me dejaron huir. Ya los bebes me estaban avisando que tenían sueño.

Sentí unos suaves besos en mi cuello, me removí tratando de acercarme más para sentir esas caricias. Soñaba que estaba en el mar y seguí a mis pequeños.

-Bella- escuche que dijeron.

-No espera los niños- murmure, adormilada.

-Jaja caramelito estas soñando, anda despierta- dijo una voz a mi lado ¿Edward? De repente mi hermoso paisaje desapareció y abrí los ojos.

-¿Qué soñabas preciosa?- mire confundida a Edward, la luz del sol ya entraba por la ventana, molestándome. Quería dormir.

-Estaba persiguiendo a nuestros hijos- respondí con voz ronca. Era un desastre en las mañanas. Edward me acaricio el cabello riendo.

-Siento despertarte en domingo pero tenemos la cita con el doctor- al mencionarlo una automática sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

-Quiero saber su sexo pero tengo mucha pereza de caminar- admití jalando las cobijas, para regalarme una pequeña siesta. Edward me detuvo y me tomo en sus brazos ¿Qué?

-Bájame- dije confundida. Edward me llevo hasta el baño en sus brazos.

-Señorita perezosa tendré que obligarla a estar lista-. Técnicamente lo cumplió. Me sentía como una muñeca, Edward me baño, me vistió y me hizo "un súper desayuno" de cereal.

-Listo, no te puedes quejar- dijo orgulloso.

-Gracias amor aunque es lo justo, yo llevo a tus bebes- dije burlona. Pronto estuvimos en la entra del hospital. Nerviosa tome la mano de Edward.

El doctor nos recibió con una amistosa sonrisa.

-Ahora si por fin, a descubrir a los bebes- dijo el doctor, poniéndonos mas nerviosos. Camine a la camilla y destape mi vientre, Edward no tardo en ponerse a mi lado y ver hacia la pantalla.

-Quiero mi mini Bella- me susurro al oído, tomando mi mano. Me reí del apodo que le dio a la pequeña… si es que había bebe mujer.

El doctor comenzó a buscar a los bebes, Edward me iba diciendo al oído cada cosa que no entendía.

-Aquí están. Al parecer serán muy unidos- bromeo el doctor. Señalando su cabeza y su cuerpecito. Se alcanza a contempla que estaban recargados, con sus cabecitas juntas. Sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Eran tan hermosos.

-¡Una niña!- grito Edward feliz. Haciéndome reír.

-Efectivamente esta de aquí es una niña-. Mire atentamente a mi bebe de lado derecho, no se miraba nada para que especificara que era una niña pero era genial.

-Mini Bella- exclamaba feliz Edward. -¿Y mi mini Edward?- dije jugando. No me importaba que fueran gemelas.

-Bueno al parecer todo lo que deseen se cumple, el otro bebe es niño-. Los dos sonreímos, tendríamos cuates. Edward lleno de besos mi cara, orgulloso.

El doctor fue a guardar las cosas mientras limpiaba mi vientre. O mas bien Edward lo limpiaba, hablándoles a nuestros hijos.

-Estoy tan feliz Bella, tendremos la parejita, mi madre se volverá loca al saberlo-. Lo abrase dándole un beso lleno de sentimientos.

-Yo también, tendremos a una princesita y aun deportista en casa-.

-Mi princesita y mi campeón- corrigió. –Y por supuesto a la reina-. Me sonroje al escucharlo, Edward era demasiado lindo. El doctor nos informo que todo estaba en orden y que siguiera los consejos de mi doctor personal Edward. Para gran satisfacción del susodicho.

-Creo que es hora de ir al centro comercial- dijo de repente Edward en el auto. Dios apenas había ido ayer.

-Ya no quiero mas compras, ayer me llevaron- dije con un puchero.

-Lo siento cariño, esta vez es para la princesa y para el campeón-. No pude oponerme, quería ver todo junto a Edward. No tardamos en llegar, Edward estaba muy emocionado.

En cuanto vimos una tienda de niños entramos. Mirábamos todo fascinados. Seria difícil elegir, ya que todo era precioso.

-Pero mira que pequeños van a estar- dijo Edward tomando unos zapitos que apenas eran la mitad de su mano.

-Lo se, tengo miedo de lastimarlos- susurre.

-Si vamos a poder Bells-. Nos encontramos también con muchas cosas para dos bebes. Una carriola con dos asientos era perfecta. Sillas, cunas, entre otras cosas.

-Por ahora solo compraremos la ropa de recién nacidos- dije. No quería llenar la casa tan rápido, aun no sabia que haríamos con el espacio.

-Esta bien, ya después que…- Edward se callo de repente sorprendido.

-¿De que?-

-Am que ya después que pase mas tiempo compramos lo demás- dijo nervioso. ¿Qué le pasaba? Seguía ocultando cosas…

-De acuerdo-.

Al final compramos un vestido para la princesa como comenzaba a llamarla Edward y una pijama. A mi mini Edward le compramos también un pijama con un lindo juego de ropa, con un balón. Los zapatitos se miraban tan graciosos. Hasta botas miniaturas existían.

-Creo que todos van a adorar a nuestros pequeños- dije orgullosa.

-Si, no se pelearan ya por el sexo de los bebes, tendremos de los dos- contesto feliz. Llegamos a casa y guardamos la ropa en el cuarto vacío, planeábamos tener todo lo de los bebes en un solo lugar, para ir juntando todo lo suyo.

-No puedo esperar para verlos corriendo por la casa-.

-Uf para eso falta todavía mas, me conformo con ya tenerlos en mis brazos- dije acariciando mi vientre. Edward me abrazo y me dio un beso. Cada vez faltaba menos para conocerlos.

* * *

**_Querian que fuera niño y niña? Espero que si (: Gracias.. cualquier sugerencia se acepta._**

**_Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla) _**


	21. ¿Días de gracias?

La historia me pertenece pero los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer (:

* * *

Hola! Perdón me atrase, pero ya tengo vacaciones y tendré mucho tiempo libre (: No digo mucho aquí está el capítulo espero les guste, gracias \(*_*)/

Ya subo tarde el capítulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios. Qué bueno que les gusta lo que sucedió el capítulo anterior ¡Gracias! Prometo responderles en el siguiente (:

Que bueno que les gusto que fuera una niña y un niño :D

* * *

Capítulo 21: ¿Días de gracias?

La casa tenía unos lindos focos colgando, de diferentes colores. La típica decoración navideña, solo que en casa de mis suegros... mis suegros, todo lucia elegante.

-Mamá siempre se emociona con la navidad, será una locura cuando estén nuestros bebes- me dijo Edward sonriente mientras bajaba del carro para abrirme la puerta. Ya comenzaba el frío y pronto nevaría según los noticieros.

Como antes nos habían ofrecido la casa para el día de gracias, Edward acepto para invitar a nuestros amigos y a su prima.

Yo cocinaría el pavo junto a la madre de Edward. Alice llegaría después, por lo que me contó Jasper ya la presento con mis y sus suegros, todo salió bien. Aunque en secreto Edward dice que soy la favorita ¡Le daré dos nietos! A veces era muy gracioso.

Caminamos a la casa, Edward me llevaba de la cintura. Si antes era protector ahora parecía mi imán. Quería cuidar de su reina, su princesa y su campeón. Ya todos tenían sobrenombres jaja supongo él era ¿El rey?

Al segundo toque, Esme feliz abrió la puerta. Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco.

-¡Qué bueno que llegan! ya falta poco para terminar todo- dijo feliz abrazándonos.

-Chicas las dejo que hagan su trabajo, yo no sirvo en la cocina- dijo Edward, me dio un beso en la frente y huyo con su padre.

-Hombres- me reí con Esme.

Esme cocinaba de una manera riquísima, termine pidiendo consejos para la cocina.

-Qué lindo que le quieras cocinar a mi hijo- me dijo feliz mientras me pasaba unos secretos.

-Y también quiero cocinar bien a sus futuros nietos- agregue riendo.

Alice llego justo cuando adornábamos el pavo, así que prácticamente me empujo para hacerlo ella. Esme solo se reía. Cuando Alice se quedó con el pavo escape sigilosamente hacia la cocina, escuche a Edward hablando con Jasper.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- le pregunto Jasper ¿De quién hablaría?

-No, ni siquiera estoy seguro- contesto Edward, con voz leve.

-Bueno yo solo quería aconsejarte eso, se me hace mejor hermano-.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente. Me acerque lentamente a sala, al verme Edward se sorprendió, parecía nerviosa ¿Me ocultaba algo a mí?

-¿Ya terminaron caramelito?-

-Am si, ya solo lo están decorando...-

Edward me miro confundido. Tal vez se notaba mi humor, no sabía que me ocultaba y no me agradaba. Me senté a su lado, rápido me rodeo con sus brazos y acaricio mi vientre.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Se han portado bien con mamá?-

¿Y si seguía conmigo por los bebes? ¿Y no sabía cómo decírmelo? Sentí miedo, no quería tener a Edward a la fuerza.

-¿Que pasa Bells?-

-Eh nada ¿Por qué?-

Edward me observo en silencio, poniéndome nerviosa, desvíe la mirada pero Edward tomo mi mentón para que volviera a voltear.

-Te amo- dijo simplemente y me beso. Unió sus labios con los míos, en un lento beso, profundo. Mordió levemente mi labio inferior, haciendo que soltara un leve gemido, abrí mi boca y permití que entrara su lengua para jugar con la mía.

-Pero si ustedes no pierden tiempo- escuche a Emmett gritar ¿Siempre era tan inoportuno? Edward se alejó de mí gruñendo.

-Hola idiota- dije sonriéndole falsamente.

-Edward mira cómo se pone, no ves que sus hormonas están alteradas ¡Y tu calentándola!-

De acuerdo era el colmo, me puso de pie enojada. Escuche a Edward riéndose también ¿Se burlaban de mí? Corrí hacia Emmett y me subí sobre el como si fuera un chango.

-Bells- dijo entre risas Emmett mientras colgada le tiraba golpes.

-Idiota, no porque te vaya mal con Rose debes molestarnos- le grite, mientras intentaba picarle el ojo.

-¡Oye!- escuche que exclamo Rose.

-Bells mis ojos no- lloriqueo. Lo ignore y le pique el ojo -Ahh mi ojo- me soltó para sobarse el ojo y por siguiente me fui hacia abajo esperando el golpe.

-Bella- Edward me tenía entre sus brazos. -Bella dios ten cuidado ¡Los bebes!- me regaño.

-Lo siento... yo no pensé en ellos-. Me sentía tan mal que solté el llanto ¡Que mala madre era!

-Shh no llores Bella- me dijo Edward mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-Seré una mala madre- solloce. Todos en la sala me observaban, mientras Edward trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Cariño lo siento, me asuste, claro que no serás unas mala madre, tu eres la mejor Bella- dijo Edward llenando mi cara de besos.

-No mientas-.

-Lo siento Bells realmente fue mi culpa, ya no voy a molestar- hablo Emmett avergonzando mirándome con arrepentimiento.

-Si Bella fue culpa de este idiota- alego Rose dándole un zape.

Edward me acomodo sobre sus piernas en el sillón.

-¡Hay Dios! ¿Cómo no quieres que te moleste si Edward te trata como bebe?- se quejó como niño pequeño.

-Emmett- gritamos todos. Cuando Esme entro a la sala con una sonrisa.

-¿Que hizo ahora este niño?-

Esme se había encariñando ya con Emmett ¿Cómo? Ni idea.

-Vamos la cena esta lista- anuncio. Nada normal que Emmett fuera el primero en correr. Todos apresuramos el paso hacia el comedor pero Edward me detuvo.

-Preciosa no quiero que te sientas mal, perdón si te hable mal solo que me asuste, no quiero que les pase nada. Son lo más preciado que tengo- me susurro un tanto apenado. Haciendo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente.

-Yo también exagere, me cuidare más, también lo siento. Te amo- dije sonrojada a lo que Edward sonrió. Me acerque a él para darle un beso. Beso que rápido subió de intensidad y tuvo que alejarse.

-Quiero la reconciliación en la noche- me susurro sensual al oído.

Llegamos al comedor donde nos esperaban ya todos. Carlisle estaba en el centro aun lado Esme después dos espacios vacíos. Del otro lado estaba Jasper junto a su padre, del otro lado Alice. En el otro centro se encontraba Emmett ¿Emmett cómo diablos? y Rosalie. Ah y no por menos importante el pavo en el centro.

El comedor se miraba estupendo con todos los adornos navideños. Nos sentamos para dar comienzo.

-Ahora si feliz día de gracias a todos, me da tanto gusto que la familia cada vez se agrande más, provecho- dijo Carlisle alegre. En cuanto terminamos todos fuimos por la comida ¡Tenia que alimentarme y a dos personitas más!

La cena fue genial. Todos bromeaban, Jasper termino peleando con Edward por el ultimo pan, aunque lo más gracioso fue cuando su madre los regaño.

-Mi pequeño novio todavía es regañado por mamá- le susurre burlona. Edward me miro serio:

-Puede que sí... pero yo puede regañar a mi novia, tal vez un par de nalgadas- dijo mientras guiño un ojo. Automáticamente comencé a toser ¿Qué? Edward solo se burlaba de mí.

-Edward, Bella se ahoga ayúdala- le dijo Alice asustada a mi "querido novio"

-Descuida ya se le pasara- contesto riendo. Deje de toser para matarlo con la mirada. Todos nos miraron confundidos y después se echaron a reír.

-Tú y Eddie parecen niños chiquitos- dijo riendo Jasper. Al parecer la noche se volvió en burlas contra mí.

Después de la cena pasamos a la sala. El pino de navidad estaba adornado de colores mixtos, dando alegría al lugar. Comentamos sobre qué hacer el día de noche buena, Edward ofreció nuestra casa, aunque era perfecta para nosotros sentía que era pequeña para la fiesta.

-¿No es muy pequeña?- pregunte bajo.

-Tu tranquila, lo tengo solucionado- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a la charla.

No tardamos mucho en despedirnos, muchos tenían trabajo mañana.

Ya en el departamento, me quite mis tacones, cansada. No quería que mis pies comenzaran a hincharse antes de tiempo ¡Qué horror!

-¿Vemos una película? Aun no tengo sueño- me ofreció Edward, que me miraba con cara de cachorrito con una cobija en su mano derecha y golosinas en la mano izquierda.

-Me parece bien-. ¡Golosinas! La película era navideña. Ya comenzaba a sentirse el lindo ambiente. No sé en qué momento de la película el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, lo miro y lo dejo de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿No contestaras?-

-No es importante- dijo simplemente mirando el televisor. Note su mirada un tanto nerviosa ¿Ahora qué? El celular siguió sonando.

Algo nerviosa me estire y tome el celular: Tanya.

-Oh no es importante- susurre. Edward me quito el celular y atendió.

-Hola tanya, si mira ahora estoy ocupado con mi novia ¿No es un poco tarde para llamar?- dijo mirándome. Tratando de darme a entender que no ocultaba nada con ella.

-Si tienes razón, pero aún tengo tiempo. Después hablamos, adiós-.

¿Aún tiene tiempo? Genial… Dejo el celular y me observo esperando que hablara. No quería ser paranoica pero ya iban varias.

-Bella no quiero que pienses mal- dijo por fin.

-¿Qué ocultas?-

-Te juro que no es nada, no importa. Si hubiera algo importante lo sabrías-. Me abrazo y comenzó a hacerle caricias a mi vientre. –Los amo- susurro, se acercó y le dio un beso a mi vientre ¡Malditos sentimientos! Quería estar molesta y el hacia esas cosas.

Cuando desperté, eran ya las once. No había tenido clases, y Edward había logrado _la reconciliación. _Aun me sentía cansada. Me duche y me prepare el desayuno. Edward tenía medio día de trabajo. Aunque no quisiera le daba vueltas al asunto de la llamada, que estaba nervioso, la conversación con Jasper.

Me puse a ordenar un poco la casa, me sentía aburrida. Edward había olvidado su portafolio, extraño. Seguí con lo mío pero me picaba la curiosidad, quería saber que enfermos tenia últimamente, me llamaba la atención la medicina pero no era lo mío, la sangre eso ¡No! Abrí el portafolio y mire las hojas. Tenía varios casos. Cuando vi un folder que decía: Importante ¿Qué seria?

¿Estaba mal ver sus cosas? Solo era trabajo… Abrí el folder, con un poco de culpabilidad. Lo leí y lo volví a leer ¿Por qué Edward no me lo había dicho? Deje todo en su lugar, como si nunca lo hubiese mirado.

No podía creer que no confiara en mí… O tal vez ya no me quería en sus planes. Me senté en el sillón con mil pensamientos, confundida. No note cuando comencé a llorar. Tome mi celular y llame a Alice.

-Alice ¿Puedes venir por mí? No quiero estar sola en casa- en parte no mentía. ¿Y si quería a Tanya?

-Si Bells claro ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Te cuento cuando vengas- dije tratando de sonar triste. Lo que no esperaba era que Edward regresaría antes. Escuche la puerta y sentí como mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. No sabía que decirle… se supone que yo no lose.

-Hola caramelito- saludo feliz mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Hola- dije levemente, Edward me miro confundido.

-¿Te sientes mal?-

-No estoy bien…- se acercó y me dio un leve beso, ya que no lo continúe. Se alejó con una mueca.

-¿Bien?-

-De acuerdo no estoy bien ¿Tienes algo que contarme Edward? No se algo…-

Su mirada cambio completamente, se miraba preocupado -¿Qué te duele Bella?-

-No, estoy bien físicamente lo que tengo se trata de algo más emocionas- respondí poniéndome de pie. Quería gritar.

-No te entiendo Bella-.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ofrecieron un trabajo en otra ciudad? ¿Te quieres ir con Tanya? ¿No me quieres ya? No te voy a apartar de tus hijos si no me quieres, tranquilo- dije furiosa, dejando salir todo lo que sentía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Dios Bella ¿Cómo piensas esas cosas?-

-No importa, lo sé y no por tu boca. Pensé que teníamos confianza- susurre.

-Yo también pensé que teníamos confianza ¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? Yo también pensé que creías en mí, en que te amo pero veo que estaba equivocado- dijo serio mirándome intensamente.

-¿Ahora yo soy la mala?- grite. Edward se quedó en silencio observándome.

-¡Siempre ocultas algo! Yo no hago nada que te afecte ¡Yo te amo!-

-Yo también Bella, así que no entiendo porque pensaste esas cosas, no te lo dije porque no lo vi necesario- contesto un poco alto.

-¿No lo viste necesario? Te ofrecieron mucho dinero, una nueva vida prácticamente ¿Aceptaste? Ya que ni eso lo sé-

-Tu misma lo dices, es un buen trabajo-.

-¿Entonces sí? Ibas a dejarme…- susurre llorando ya. Edward me miro sorprendido y se acercó a mí.

-Bella las cosas no son así… lo siento solo que me duele que no confíes en mi-.

-Tú no confías en mí-. Quiso abrazarme pero me aparte. No lo entendía.

-No hagamos esto, estábamos diciendo tonterías porque estamos enojados, dejemos que pase tiempo y hablamos ¿Podemos sentarnos a aclaras nuestros pensamientos?-

Por suerte el timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de Alice. Edward me miro confundido.

-¡Que te vaya bien con Tanya!- dije mientras caminaba a la puerta.

-¡Bella! ¿A dónde vas?- lo ignore y salí del departamento. Alice feliz me saludo pero al ver mi expresión también la de ella cambio.

-¿Qué pasa?- negué con la cabeza y la empuje para que saliéramos de allí.

-Vámonos por favor-. Edward no tardo en salir.

-Bella no te vayas ¿Por qué haces eso? Estas exagerando las cosas-.

-¿Exagerando? Púdrete Edward- gruñí. Subí al elevador con Alice que nos miraba confundía. Edward se quedó allí paralizado.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-

-Sí, no quiero estar aquí-.

_**Bueno… la historia necesita drama ¿No? No me odien :c pero la vida no es color rosa, gracias por leer (:**_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla) **_


	22. Somos un desastre

Primero que nada Feliz navidad a todos! Ya sé que aún faltan unos días pero por aquí me comunico :p Espero que la pasen bien y segundo gracias por sus comentarios y seguir la historia \(*_*)/

Lamento también tener mi drama en esta época tan bonita, la historia quedo acomodada mal :c Pero espero ser perdonada (;

* * *

_**Candy1928:** Puede que sea un poco de exageración por las hormonas en parte :p Y gracias, la vida es muy dramática a veces :p Igual Xoxo_

_**Alexandracast:** Jaja algo así (: Si se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos :l gracias!_

_: Bueno me tarde un poquito pero ya aquí esta, gracias por comentar (:_

_**MichiAGP:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusta :D_

_**EddieIlove:** Bueno se dejaron llevar por momento :c gracias por comentar!_

_**Tellus:** Jaja muchas gracias creo que eras la primera que me dices que le gusta mis dramas :p Gracias igual :D_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Jaja si es un tema delicado :A gracias, me encantan tus comentarios, saludos (:_

* * *

Capítulo 22: Somos un desastre

_-¿Exagerando? Púdrete Edward- gruñí. Subí al elevador con Alice que nos miraba confundida. Edward se quedó allí paralizado. _

_-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?-_

_-Sí, no quiero estar aquí-._

Todo el camino a casa de Alice estuve en silencio. Alice me observa cada cierto tiempo, trataba de no verla. Sabía que estaba llorando y no quería que me viera en este estado.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me baje en silencio. Entre a su lindo hogar, tenía una decoración muy típica de Alice.

-¿Quieres un café? Hace frio- me ofreció sonriendo.

-Está bien-. Me senté en su sillón, alado se encontraba una cobija, la tome. No creo que le importe. Unos minutos después Alice había vuelto con mi café y el suyo.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella?- se sentó a mi lado, me miraba preocupada.

-Me oculto cosas Alice… Yo confiaba en el- susurre, no quería volver a llorar.

-Cuéntame, necesitas sacarlo-.

-Hace días que notaba a Edward extraño, nervioso. Ayer lo escuche hablando con su hermano sobre algo que estaba ocultando, él le decía que debía decirlo pero no se de quien hablaba. Después de eso en la noche llamo Tanya, si esa con la que se besó en el hospital- de repente se me corto la voz, y me puse a llorar. Alice me abrazo.

-¿Qué le dijo Tanya?-

-Él le dijo que estaba conmigo que ahora no podían hablar pero… menciono algo de que aún tenía tiempo para decidirse. Lo deje pasar pero hoy olvido su portafolio y curiosa lo abrí. No quería espiar, solo quería ver los pacientes y eso. Dentro había un folder que decía importante y lo abrí, en el le ofrecían un trabajo en el hospital de Nueva York, con mucho dinero, nueva casa ¡Todo!-

-¿Quiere irse con Tanya?- pregunto asombrada. Parecía niña llorando.

-No lo sé, no me conto nada. Es importante ¿No lo crees? Porque me lo ocultaría, no le costaba decirme, el hace que lo mira mal-.

-Ay Bella ¿Y te explico?-

-Dijo cosas, como que no confiaba en él, y nunca respondió realmente-. Me sentía fatal, ahora solo quería dormir.

-Deberían hablar, Edward te quiere de verdad Bella. Serás la madre de sus hijos, tienen todo una vida juntos por delante. No la pierdan- dijo Alice tratando de darme ánimos.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? Por favor- suplique.

-Si es lo que quieres, adelante-.

-Está bien Alice, no te preocupes dormiré en tu sillón. Sabes que es cómodo- dije acostándome, estaba cansada.

-Aún es temprano Bella, vamos a hacer algo ¿Si?-

Me sentía mal por rechazar a Alice pero no tenía humor. Al final Jasper la llamo para ir a ver una película, le prometí que estaría bien y cualquier cosa la llamaría. Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo había dejado para emergencias. Edward.

_Eh estado recordando los momentos que te di,__cuántos tú me diste y porque ahora estoy aquí,__sentada en el suelo pensando que te quiero,__que te quise tanto, y que tu amor me es necesario._

-Hola- susurre.

-¿Bella? Dios que alivio- dijo suspirando.

-Si… Solo quería decirte que me quedare a dormir con Alice para que no te preocupes, que no te preocupes por los bebes- dije, yo ya no era importante, mis hijos sí.

-Bella, regresa a la casa por favor. Tenemos que hablar, y no solo me preocupo por _nuestros _hijos, también por ti-. Sabía que estaba molesto, podía notarlo en su voz.

_Déjenme llorar quiero sacarlo de mi pecho,__con mi llanto apagar este fuego que arde adentro,__déjenme llorar quiero despedirme en silencio,__hacer mi mente razonar que para esto no hay remedio._

-Creo que está más que claro, no confiamos ¿Cómo podemos tener una relación sin confianza?- pregunte llorando de nuevo. No quería esto, pero no miraba una solución.

-No digas tonterías, hubo una confusión ¿Regresa si? Quiero cuidar de ti y de los bebes, te hace daño esto-.

-No te preocupes de verdad… Después podemos aclarar lo de los bebes, nunca te alejaría de tus hijos- dije temblando. Le di una leve caricia a mi vientre.

-¿Qué? ¿Solo por esto quieres dejarme? Bella…- No aguante y corte la llamada. Era demasiado fácil caer en los brazos de Edward.

_Edward POV_

No lo podía creer. Simplemente no sabía cómo habíamos llegado a este punto. Estaba en mi departamento vacío. Apenas hace unas horas estaba aquí feliz con Bella. Que rápido cambiaba las cosas.

Bien decían que la vida puede cambiar en un instante, en un solo segundo. Deje el celular aun lado ¿Por qué no había confiado en mí? Jasper me advirtió que debía comentárselo pero no lo vi necesario. No planeo aceptarlo.

Aunque ahora ¿Debía irme por un tiempo? Tal vez dejar que los dos aclaráramos las ideas ayudaría. Pero tenía miedo, no quería perderme el embarazo. No quería alejarme de ella, así de simple.

La estúpida llamada de Tanya sabía que le hacía pensar cosas. Para mi desgracia también le ofrecieron un puesto y ella quería saber si me iría, quería asegurarse de que me iría con ella… ¡Como si no supiera que estoy o estaba con Bella! Diablos no quería esto.

Tome de nuevo el celular, me imaginaba que ya no contestaría así que decidí mandarle un mensaje:

_Perdón si estoy siendo muy insistente, sé que necesitas pensar ¿Pero cómo sacaras conclusiones? Aun no me has dejado explicarte. Tienes razón oculte cosas pero tenía motivos… El primero era una sorpresa ¿Y el trabajo? Bella no planeaba dejarte, si alguna vez en mi vida planeara ir a otra parte seria contigo. Aunque creo que eso ahora no es una buena idea ¿Quieres que nos demos tiempo? Yo confió en ti. Más que en mí mismo, pero si tú no te sientes segura de lo nuestro, no te presionare. Te amo tanto, a ti a los bebes. Solo tenlo presente. Después de todo creo que lo mejor sería aceptar el empleo, por un tiempo. Estaré aquí siempre que me necesites. _

Mande el mensaje un tanto tembloroso. No quería que todo terminara así y menos por algo tan estúpido. Camine a la cocina y tome una de las pocas cervezas que tenía. No quería pensar ahora. Mire el celular vibrar en contestación, no quería ver su respuesta. No quería perderla…

_Bella POV_

Cometemos muchos errores, más en el amor. Nadie nos enseñó a amar.

Volvía a leer el mensaje de Edward, una y otra vez. No lo podía creer ¿Se iba? Después de todo había logrado que se marchara como tanto temí. Mis estorbosas lágrimas nublaban mi vista. No podía parar de llorar. No podía evitar una opresión en mi pecho. Algo estaba mal. Estaba vez ni mi orgullo podía ganar, eran sentimientos más fuertes.

_No quiero que te vayas, pero si tú lo deseas adelante. Jamás te detendría a cumplir tus sueños. Explícame antes de marcharte… Yo también siempre estaré allí Edward. Donde sea que estés._

Espere y espere pero nunca llegue su contestación. Estaba claro. No sé en qué momento comencé a sentirme mal, rápido me levante y corrí al baño a vomitar. Quería a Edward aquí. Quería que me dijera que todo estaría bien, que los bebes estarían siempre bien, llenos de amor y salud.

No tarde en quedarme dormida en el sillón, admirando las luces navideñas.

-Bella, Bella- escuche que me llamaban ¿Quién era? –Bella-. Gruñí molesta, quería dormir. Habita tenido una pesadilla.

-¡Bella despierta!- gritaron haciéndome saltar asustada. Frente a mi estaba Alice mirándome burlona.

-¿Por qué me despiertas así?-

Lamentablemente me di cuenta que no había sido una pesadilla. Realmente estaba perdiendo a Edward.

-Mi celular se la pasa sonando, Edward me tiene cansada. Cuando le dije que dormías casi se puso a llorar para que te despertara- dijo molesta ¿Edward?

-¿Quiere hablar conmigo?-

-Daa Bella ¿Te encuentras bien?- asentí confundida. Tome el celular de Alice que tenía en la mano y marque rápidamente.

Cuando sonó por segunda vez por fin contesto.

-¿Alice? ¿Ya despertaste a Bella? Ya me canse iré para allá…- rápido lo corte –Soy yo Edward- dije nerviosa.

-¡Oh! Mire tu mensaje Bella, lo siento. No quería tardar tanto en responder ¿Puedo ir para explicarte?-

-Creo que sería lo mejor, así puedes decidir si quieres irte- susurre.

-Bella- de nuevo lo interrumpí –Mejor apresúrate para hablar- colgué la llamada, nerviosa. Alice me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Todo bien?-

-No creo… solo vamos a hablar. Él quiere irse-.

-¿A dónde quiere irse?-

-A Nueva York- dije tratando de tranquilizarme, no quería que me viera llorando de nuevo.

-Primero hablen ¿Si? Yo iré a dar una vuelta por allí- dijo sonriendo cómplice.

-Gracias Alice-.

Alice no tardo en salir. Estaba echa un desastre. Fui al baño lave mi cara y limpie el maquillaje caído ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

_**No quiero morir, perdón por dejarlo así pero Bella es una tanto terca, ya que me había salvado del fin del mundo :p Gracias por leer**_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla) **_


	23. Hormonas

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo los utilizo para mi historia

* * *

_Hola, gracias y les deseo también un feliz año nuevo! Ojala este 2013 sea un bueno año :D_

_**ALEXANDRACAST:** Jaja en parte tienes razón :p Feliz año nuevo(:_

_**Ashlee bravo 199981**: Esta un tanto confundido pero no quiere irse, espero te guste este capítulo, Feliz año nuevo (:_

_**SharitoSD:** Muchas gracias e igual te deseo un feliz año nuevo, besos (:_

_**ISACOBO:** Gracias! Si bueno los dos han exagerado un poco, espero te guste lo que sigue, feliz año nuevo (:_

**_Isabella-vulturi123: _**_Gracias, feliz año nuevo (:_

_**Tellus:** Si jaja mala combinación, muchas gracias, igual feliz año nuevo que la pases bien :D_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Hola! Muchas gracias igual (: Si un poco de drama por aquí. Feliz año nuevo. Besos y suerte (:_

* * *

Capítulo 23: Hormonas

Bella POV

_Alice no tardo en salir. Estaba echa un desastre. Fui al baño lave mi cara y limpie el maquillaje caído ¿Qué debía hacer?_

Moví mis dedos nerviosa ¿Cuánto le faltaba a Edward? Acaricie mi vientre tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Tranquilos bebes su papá no los dejaría- les susurre a mis hijos… el problema era que no estaba segura si me dejaría a mi ¿Se iría a Nueva York? Respire varias veces para no soltarme a llorar. No quería que me encontrara mal.

Desde que me entere que estaba embarazada no había pasado tan tiempo separada de Edward. De repente escuche el sonido del timbre ¡Edward estaba aquí!

Lentamente camine hacia la puerta ¿Qué debía decir primero? Dios debía tranquilizarme o terminaría desmayada con apenas un hola de Edward. Abrí la puerta un tanto temblorosa.

Edward se encontraba delante de mi tan hermoso como siempre pero con una mirada vacía y sin su tierna sonrisa. No estaba bien.

-Ho-hola… pasa- dije trabada.

-Gracias- contesto serio. Caminamos en silencio hasta la sala de Alice. –Nunca había estado en casa de Alice, es original- dijo normal observando la casa.

-¿Por dónde deberíamos comenzar?- pregunte nerviosa. Edward suspiro y me miro atentamente. Por un momento sentí de nuevo su mirada de amor. Nos sentamos para conversar mejor, estaba a unos centímetros de mí y se sentía tan lejos.

-Primero que nada creo que debería contarte lo de la oferta de trabajo- dijo con una mueca. No pude más que asentir, ya que no sabía que contestar.

-Me lo ofrecieron hace una semana o menos. La verdad que me pareció una estupenda oferta-. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensó. –Pero la descarte rápidamente, toda mi familia está aquí, tu estas aquí. No pensé en aceptarla pero aun así me dieron un tiempo para decir mi decisión. Y si por un momento llegue a pensar en aceptarla tú estabas incluida en sus planes. Aun así no te haría viajar con el embarazo Bella así que por eso no creí que sería necesario decírtelo. Cuando llamo Tanya fue solo para saber si acepte, a ella también le ofrecieron un puesto en Nueva York pero jamás pensé en algo relacionado con ella-.

-Bueno ahora que los explicas así se ve sin importancias pero hubiera sido exactamente así si me lo hubieras comunicado antes. Me haces sentir fuera de tus planes. Es algo importante y si soy tu pareja, debería saberlo ¿No? Aunque tú lo rechazaras-.

Edward bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-No lo mire de esa manera, puede que me equivocara también ¿Pero tú no confías en mí?-

-¡Claro que confió en ti! Solo me cegué en ese momento. Estoy tan sensible y me deje llevar. Me estoy poniendo gorda, fea ¿Cómo vas a quererme en tus planes?- dije ya con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Y aparte de todo llorona!- exclame ya desesperada.

Edward me observo con cierta chispa de diversión ¿Qué?

-Caramelito tu estas muy lejos de acercarte a ser fea, y estas engordando por los bebes ¡Después regresara tu figura! Nada de eso influye y aunque tuvieras veinte kilos más te amaría Bella. Ahora no se lo que quieres ¿Quieres espacio?-

-Yo no te quiero perder Edward pero si deseas ese empleo lo entiendo. Es un gran empleo-.

Edward me sonrió tiernamente y se acero a mí para abrazarme.

-Somos unos tontos, no tiene sentido alejarnos cuando sentimos esto ¿Por qué deberíamos separarnos? Aparte tenemos otros dos buenos motivos para estar juntos- dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-¿No vas a dejarme?- pregunte como magdalena llorando nerviosa.

-Nunca Bella al menos de que tú me lo pidas, bueno y que tus hermosas hormonas no influyan- dijo riendo. Sentí por fin que podía respirar aliviada. Hasta pude reírme de su pésimo chiste.

-Gracias por perdonar a esta embarazada exagerada- dije mirándolo directamente.

-A fin de cuentas es mi culpa que estés embarazada. Y también gracias por perdonarme a mí- bromeo. Después se acercó lentamente a mí para darme un beso lleno de amor. Había extrañado esos labios aunque fuera un día. Lleno mi cara de leves caricias tranquilizadoras. Cuando nos alejamos nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de nuestra pequeña reconciliación.

-Aún falta mostraste la otra cosa que te he ocultado, que me tenía nervioso-.

¿Qué? ¿Había más? No recuerdo que mencionara nada más.

-¿Algo malo? Que ya te había perdonado…-

-Para mí no es malo, al contrario espero lo mires igual- dijo con una sonrisa. Últimamente no sabía que era malo para Edward. Esperaba no fuera nada importante.

-¿Vamos?-

-¿Tenemos que ir a algún lugar para eso?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Si señorita, tenemos nosotros que ir a ello- dijo burlón. Creo que andaba de buen humor.

-Por cierto… Te amo- susurre sintiéndome sonrojada. Edward me tomo en sus brazos para darme un muy demostrativo beso. No tarde en sentir su lengua rozando mi labio para profundizar el beso. Cosa que tenía más que aceptada.

-Yo también preciosa- me dijo entre besos. Ya comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire y Edward se alejó agitado.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-. Asentí mordiendo el labio, nerviosa.

Salimos de la casa en silencio. No tenía idea de a donde me llevaba Edward, iba muy concentrado en el camino.

-¿Ya?- pregunte impaciente.

-Pronto- dijo riéndose de mí.

Estábamos en una avenida muy bonita, con grandes casas y se notaba costosas. Edward detuvo el carro al final de la calle donde se encontraban tres grandes casas con muchos árboles adornando.

-Bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar-

-¿Qué?-

Edward se bajó y abrió la puerta para mí. La casa que se encontraba delante era hermosa, de dos pisos y se podía apreciar un enorme jardín. Combinada con blanco y negro.

-Es enorme- susurre sorprendida. Edward me tomo de la mano para que caminara, me encontraba un poco ida.

-¿Por eso ofreciste nuestra casa para la cena de navidad?-

-Exacto, lo entendiste rápido- dijo bromeando. Saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió la casa. Nuestra casa.

Primero se encontraba un salón pequeño donde se divida con varias entradas y unas escaleras. Primero fuimos a la entrada de lado izquierdo. La cocina, era de color negro con gris muy moderna. Aun le faltaban unos muebles pero era increíble. Contaba con una puerta al final supuse llevaría al patio trasero. Después volvimos para ir por la entrada del frente donde supuse seria la sala, era amplio con grandes ventanas que dejaban ver la hermosa piscina ¿Piscina? ¡Genial! Por ultimo del lado derecho estaba un pequeño salón, que podía convertirse en oficina o sala de juegos. Y contaba con un baño para visitas junto a las escaleras.

-¿Va bien?- me pregunto Edward sonriente.

-¿Bien? Es estupenda, tan grande- dije emocionada. Subimos al segundo piso que tenía un enorme pasillo con cinco puertas, una de ellas era un baño. Las demás habitaciones vacías.

-Los bebes tendrán su propia habitación y hasta tendremos espacio para más- comento. ¿Más?

-Estoy tan sorprendida Edward no lo esperaba ¿Una casa?- considerando que no estábamos casados… Bueno damos los pasos al revés. Primero me embarace luego fuimos novios. Luego la casa ¿Después casarnos?

-Te amo- agregue al final abrazándolo –Gracias, los bebes también dicen gracias-.

Después de ese lindo día, en el que nos reconciliamos y me dio una enorme casa nos alistamos para tenerla preparada en navidad. Podía decir orgullosa que lo logramos. Se miraba perfecta con todos los adornos navideños y las luces de colores. Amueblamos la casa con nuestros gustos, por suerte no tuvimos muchas diferencias, solo en la cama… Yo quería una cama normal, él quería una cama ¡Gigante! Gano él. Argumento que cuando los niños crecieran podían llegar corriendo y subirse a la cama, teniendo espacio suficiente y que también serviría para tener espacio para cosas… más íntimas. Logro hacerme sonrojar mucho.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- me pregunto Alice entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la cena esta lista. Solo falta que lleguen todos-.

La casa no tardo en llenarse, todos nuestros amigos estaban aquí y familiares. Exceptos mis padres. A los que seguían sin contarles de mi pequeño embarazo inesperado… aún tenía varios meses ¿No?

El árbol de navidad se llenó de regalos. Todo era perfecto.

-Bueno preciosa la primera fiesta en casa ha salido bien, felicidades- me susurro Edward al oído. Le sonreí y le di un rápido beso para seguir atendiendo a los invitados. Ya todos preguntan por los bebes, estaba ansiosa por tenerlos. Aun no estaban aquí y ya habían recibido regalos. Edward me regalo un collar hermoso, aunque por un momento pensé que se trataba de un anillo. Yo en cambio le regalo un libro sobre el embarazo y un reloj. Lo del libro fue algo más cómico.

-¡O dios que desastre! Soy un cerdo Edward- lloriquee mirando mi alrededor. Edward acaba de regresar del trabajo y me miraba preocupado ¿Quién no?

-¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir? Soy un asco, vete ¿Te doy asco?- volví a lloriquear. Y como no pensaría así de mí… La cama era un desastre, tenía galletas y pastel por allí, de seguro también un poco en mi mejilla. Tenía papeles sucios, me había puesto llorona viendo la película de Titanic, esa que se hundía el barco y se moría el novio en el frio ¡Oh que triste! La cama sin tender y mi aspecto de no haberme peinado no ayudaban.

-Cálmate Bella no me das asco, y cariño no tas vas a morir por esto- dijo señalando el desastre. Ya estaba llorando como niña pequeña ¿Quién dijo que tener dos niños dentro era fácil? ¡Dos!

-No debí embarazarme-.

Edward se acercó a mí y me jalo para ponerme de pie, limpio mi mejilla con su dedo y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Mm… ¿De chocolate?-

Irónicamente me reí llorando.

-Si sabía muy bien- admití con culpa. Terminaría más gorda de lo que ya era.

-Me da gusto que los disfrutaras, ahora porque no dejas de decir tonterías y vamos a darnos un baño- ofreció sonriente. Me quede mirándolo literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ahora riendo. Señale mi vientre como si fuera la respuesta a todo.

-¿Qué pasa con los bebes caramelito?-

-¡Soy una ballena! Emmett tiene razón-.

-Bella… Emmett solo molesta aparte es normal ¡Tienes seis meses!-

Aun parecía ayer cuando fue navidad. Después todo paso de prisa. Tuve la última fiesta con mi curso en el colegio, en la cual asistí como pareja de Jacob. No pude evitar reír al recodarlo:

_-Ya basta Edward solo voy a estar con él por un tiempo ¡Como compañeros de trabajo! A penas una hora me quitara de tu lado- le volví a explicar. Edward estaba parado junto al auto con los brazos cruzados. Justo como cuando éramos pequeños y no quería jugar a lo que yo decía. _

_-No quiero Bella- renegó ¡Dios que lindo era! _

_-Amor te estas portando peor que tus hijos- señale mi vientre molesta. Edward siguió con su actitud y voltio a otro lado evitándome._

_-¡Genial! Si no quieres venir estupendo, así Jacob se la podrá pasar mejor- dije picándolo, me di la vuelta y camine hacia el colegio._

_-¡Bella!- escucho que grito y no tardo en alcanzarme._

_-¡Celoso, inmaduro y bebe!- le dije en cuanto llego a mi lado. _

_-¿Qué? Estas insultando al padre de tus hijos Isabella-._

_-¿Isabella? ¿Ahora me dirás así? Qué bueno que Jacob no me llama así-. De acuerdo también insistí mucho con Jacob sabiendo que lo molestaba._

_-Ya- dijo con puchero y se detuvo, haciendo que también me detuviera._

_-Mía- susurro y tomo mi cara para darme un beso, un beso diferente. Estaba marcando territorio. Escuche que alguien tocio falsamente y me aleje de Edward avergonzado. Jacob nos observaba divertido._

Después de esa escena la noche paso un tanto mejor, aunque Jacob se enteró de los enfermizos celos de Edward y lo pico todo la noche. Al final lo disfrute para que mentir, Jacob y yo nos aguantábamos las carcajadas. Lo malo de esto era que ahora me dieron de baja por mi embarazo. Tendría que esperar para volver a dar clases. Por suerte aun podía ver a Brady.

-¿Entonces? Después de relajarnos en el baño te ayudare a limpiar esto- dijo acariciando mi vientre.

-Está bien, tus hijos han estado muy inquietos- los acuse con un puchero.

-Niños sean buenos con mami ellas los ha estado cargando desde hace tiempo y sin ella no pueden salir de allí dentro. Ya después que salgan se pueden revelar y unirse a mí- dijo riendo. Claro ganándose un golpe de mi parte.

-¡Mal padre! No le hagan caso a papá ustedes siempre deben estar con mami-. Edward siguió riendo y me robo un rico beso para después cargarme.

-Estoy pesada- alegue entre sus brazos, solo me ignoraba y reía.

El baño sí que sirvió para quitar mi aspecto horrible y los masajes de Edward relajaron todo mi cuerpo. Por si fuera poco hizo otras cosas para subir mi estado de ánimo.

Salí del baño como una persona nueva. Entre los dos juntamos la habitación y después no dirijamos a la de los pequeños.

La de nuestra princesa ya estaba pintada de rosa con blanco y adornos de mariposas. La el campeón aun le faltaba pintar el lado verde, ya que llevaría blanco, azul y bueno verde. Gracias a todos ya teníamos todo lo necesario. Cunas, ropa, biberones, cobijas, peluches ¡Una carriola para dos! Edward llego un día con ella ¡Tan hermoso!

Aunque creo seria le eterna novia. No tenía rastros de un anillo de comprimo por allí.

Nos dedicamos a pintar la habitación del bebe. Siempre encontrábamos tiempo para terminar y cuando ellos llegaran estuviera todo listo. La habitación junta a la nuestra era la de la princesa, Edward decía que sería más sensible y lloraría más por eso debía estar un poco más cerca. En un principio creí que sería conveniente juntarlos porque serían tan pequeños, pero moría por decorar las dos habitaciones.

-Ya solo tres meses amor- me dijo Edward rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Sí, ya los quiero tener en mis brazos. Lamento ponerme insoportable, creo que aún tengo miedo- susurre sonrojada.

-Preciosa eres soportable, lo entiendo. Te amo y me hace feliz ver lo que haces por nuestros pequeños-. Beso mi frente con ternura.

-Me encantas- estaba lista para darle un beso… cuando ¡Diablos! –Necesito ir al baño- dije preocupada. Edward me miro confundido y luego se echó a reír.

-Anda, yo no me iré- dijo entre risas. Si el baño era otro problema que agregar a la lista.

¡Aguanta solo tres meses más Bella!

* * *

_**El tiempo ya pasa mas rápido pronto llegara la princesita y el campeón, gracias (: **_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla)**_


	24. Visitas inesperadas

_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo (: Lamentablemente ya terminaron las fiestas, pero ya puedo leer con tiempo y claro escribir, bueno ya aquí el capítulo ¡Gracias! _

_\(*_*)/_

_**EddieIlove:** Gracias, jaja aquí en este capítulo ya por fin les dirá (:_

_**SharitoSD**: Muchas gracias por tus deseos, si bueno aquí ya aparecen los papas de Bella espero lo disfrutes :D_

_**Alexandracast:** Jaja si, tienes razón aquí ya saldrá la furia de sus padres, gracias (:_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Hola! Muchas gracias, igual suerte y gracias por siempre comentar :D_

* * *

Capítulo 24: Visitas inesperadas

Bella POV

-Ya no seas cobarde Bella ¡Llama!- me grito desesperada Alice.

-Apoyo a Alice, amor deberían ya saberlo- se unió Edward. Día en contra de Bella.

Mire a Edward, tratando de poner mirada suplicante, que le diera lastima. Edward solo me sonrió con malicia.

-Bella les llamare yo, no me dejas otra opción- me dijo burlón. Mientras tomaba el celular.

-Ya Edward- renegué con un puchero. Le quite el celular y marque a mis padres. Alice me miro con reproche, hice caso a Edward y a ella no.

Sentía que me faltaba poco para explotar, mi vientre estaba enorme. Ya con ocho meses estaba lista para sacar a mis hijos. Aunque debía admitir que me daba pavor el parto. Por lo visto tendría parto natural ya que no he tenido problemas en el embarazo y tenían un buen tamaño.

El celular hizo ruido avisándome que ya estaba sonando. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Escuche la voz de mi madre del otro lado:

-Bella, hija ¡Por fin llamas! Ya tenia semanas sin saber de ti ¿Cómo estás?-

-Am hola mamá, perdón estaba un poco ocupada. Estoy muy- gorda quise decir pero no sería buena idea.

-Estoy muy bien ¿Y tú, papá?-

-Oh hija nos hacemos viejos pero estamos estupendos-.

-Que bien- dije nerviosa, creo que mejor colgaría, podía fingir un problema en la línea.

-Bella, si no les dices ahora te arrebatare el celular y le diré yo- me susurro la amenaza Edward.

-Eh mamá tengo que decirte algo... ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me encontré con Edward?-

-Claro que sí, sabes que me da mucho gusto que te encontrarás a tu amigo de la infancia-.

Aparte el celular rápido mirando a Edward con miedo.

-¡Va a matarme cuando se entere que en un mes ya nacen sus nietos!-

-De acuerdo Bella- dijo suspirando, sin esperarlo me arrebato el celular.

-Hola Rene, habla Edward-. Le hice con señas para que colgara pero me ignoro. -La verdad que su hija es algo terca y testaruda, usted más que nadie lo sabe-.

Edward se río ¿Ahora se burlaban de mí?

-Y por más que le he insistido no me ha dejado decirle que somos pareja desde hace varios meses...- ¡O dios!

-Gracias, claro que sí. Hacer feliz a Bella es lo que más quiero- dijo con orgullo. Suficiente. Le volví a quitar el celular, dejándolo sorprendido.

-Mamá, lo siento-.

-¡Hija felicidades! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Recuerdo que lloraste por Edward cuando eran niños ¡Y ahora están juntos!-

-Si mamá-.

-¿Qué pasa, no te escuchas muy feliz? ¿Hizo algo Edward?-

-No mamá... el no, bueno si pero no. Lo que sucede es que am tu sabes ¡Tengo ocho meses!- solté rápido.

Edward se río mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-¿Ocho meses de novios? Hija tanto tiempo, me siento ofendida-.

-No mamá es...- si por eso ya se estaba quejando.

-¡Estoy embarazada!-

Escuche de repente los gritos de mi madre. Diciendo cosas sin sentido.

-Charlie ¡Tu hija está a punto de dar a luz, y ni lo sabíamos!- le grito a papá. Qué bueno que estaban lejos para no matar a Edward. Al cual rápido le aventé el celular.

-¿Qué?- me pregunto confundido.

-¡Habla tú con ellos, tú me embarazaste!- dije nerviosa.

-Bella-. Los ruidos del celular se comenzaron a escuchar más alto.

-Son tus padres, habla primero y después yo te ayudo- sugirió. Recibiendo una mirada asesina de mí parte.

-¿Mamá?-

-Aun lo puedo creer ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? Tenías demasiado tiempo para decirlo antes-.

-Por esto mamá, tu reacción- suspire con miedo.

-Sería diferente ¡Charlie habla con tu hija!-

-Quiero hablar con ella, hasta que estemos frente a frente- escuche decir a mi padre. Diablos, diablos ¡Diablos!

-Vamos a tomar el primero vuelo a Londres ahora-.

-¿Qué?- grite.

-Voy a estar allí hasta que nazca y tal vez más. Si no querías tenernos cerca ahora pagaras Isabella- gruño mi madre. Todo se volvió un castigo de repente.

-Listo mujer- volví a escuchar a mi padre ¿Listo? En verdad vendrían.

-Mamá ya no vivo donde antes, te mandare la dirección...-

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde vives ahora Isabella?-

-Am en mi casa, digo bueno la casa que Edward me regalo pero también es para él así que ¿Se la autoregalo?-

Bendita mi lógica. ¡Bravo por Bella!

-Me da gusto saber que estas nerviosa ¡Debes estarlo!-

-Me voy, nos vemos en unas horas- dijo por ultimo.

Suspire y la interrumpí antes de que colgara.

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Sí, solo olvide decir que son dos bebes- y colgué.

Edward me miraba extraño ¿Qué? Y entonces soltaron las carcajadas.

-¡Se burlan de mí! ¿Y dicen que me quieren? Miserables- gruñí. -Y por cierto Edward yo que tu quitaba esa sonrisa que mi padre viene, y si quiere matarte ya no me interpondré- dije sonriendo con victoria al ver que se borraba su sonrisa.

-Au Edward golpe bajo- dijo riendo Alice.

-Y tu Alice, ya encontrare algo con Jasper para vengarme- amanece.

-Au golpe bajo Alice- respondió Edward. Genial, mis padres venían y ellos en vez de apoyarme se peleaban.

Acaricie mi vientre tratando de tranquilizarme -Van a conocer a sus abuelos pronto, papi es un poco cobarde pero así debemos quererlo- le dije a mis pequeños, cuando escuche unas risas. Alice me miraba divertida y Edward tenía una mueca en sus labios.

-Yo no soy cobarde- renegó mi idiota pero hermoso novio.

-Bueno... ¿Una película?- sugirió Alice.

-¡No! Ya te entrometiste en mucho Alice, nos vemos después-.

-¿Me corres?-

-Si, te adoro Alice pero hoy no- respondí.

-Feas hormonas ¡A ustedes sobrinos los amo!-

Alice solo se acercó para despedirse de sus sobrinos, a mí solo me enseño la lengua infantilmente y se fue.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a acariciar mi vientre.

-Van a matarme, bueno no. Me dejaran vivir para que cuide de sus nietos pero si van a matarte a ti-.

-¿Por qué no quisiste decirles antes?-

-Edward no lo planeamos, luego fuera del matrimonio, ellos te matarían aunque se los dijera al siguiente día de haber pasado- dije casi analizando lo que había sucedido, al notar que Edward se quedó callado me di cuenta de mi error.

-Yo... no, no quise decirte que ¡Diablos! Edward sabes cómo son los padres, el matrimonio, bla bla- dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo.

-Creo que entiendo- me susurro acariciando mi cabello. -¿Van a tardar mucho en venir?-

-Tal vez lleguen hasta mañana- dije tratando de no dale importancia.

En cuanto llegaran mis padres sabía que esto iba a ser una locura. Primero gritos, posibles amenazas de muerte, después sobreprotección, luego me harían sentir culpable y al final esperaba amaran a sus nietos y claro que Edward siguiera vivo.

-¿Qué piensas?-

-En el desastre que se convertirá nuestra casa en unas horas...- me estremecí al decirlo haciendo reír a Edward.

-No puede ser tan malo y si lo llega a hacer podemos usar chantaje, te hace daño los regaños por el embarazado- dijo burlón guiñándome un ojo.

-Me encanta tu optimismo ¿Por qué no aprovechas y me besas ahora? No creo que mi padre lo soporte después de saber que me quitaste lo pura- dije riendo al imaginar la cara de Charlie.

Edward junto nuestros labios, muy obediente. Se sentían tan bien, ahora con mis ocho meses no había mucho romance. Esperaba que nuestra relación no cambiara después de tener a nuestros hijos en casa.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo distraídos en nosotros, dejando a un lado los problemas.

-¿Cenamos?- me pregunto Edward.

-Sí, ya tenemos hambre- dije riendo mientras acariciaba a mis bebes.

-Voy a pedir pizza para que no cocines ¿Te parece?- asentí y Edward se fue a llamar.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de mi suegra, que extraño.

-Hola Esme ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola hija, muy bien ¿Tu, los bebes, Edward?-

Grande familia. Mi familia.

-Muy bien, todos bien-.

-Am estaba hablando con Alice...- dijo tratando de sonar desinteresada. Alice era una chismosa.

-¿Si? ¿Sobre qué?- fingí que no tenía idea.

-No es por ser chismosa Bella pero ¿Van a venir tus padres? Tengo tanto sin verlos, aparte debe reunirse toda la familia-.

-Si este bueno ellos aún no sabían de mi embarazo... creo que sería mejor hasta mañana en la noche ¿A cenar?- sugerí sabiendo que en parte era un escape de mis padres. Ver a sus viejos amigos les alegraría.

-¡Genial hija! Hasta mañana- dijo feliz Esme colgando.

Suspire resignada, teníamos una familia muy inquieta. Edward regreso y le conté sobre la idea de su madre, el solo respondió que si seguía vivo hasta entonces no tenía problema con asistir a la cena. En cuanto terminamos la deliciosa pizza fuimos a dormir. Tal vez un poco más, Edward insistía en que tener a mi padre en casa no trae beneficios, después dormimos como angelitos.

No tenía idea de cuánto había dormido pero definitivamente no estaba lista para despertar. Edward me daba besos en el cuello para despertarme.

-¿Qué?- gruñí abriendo los ojos para verlo nervioso a mi lado.

-Despierta dormilona, tus padres mandaron un mensaje diciendo que en menos de hora estaban aquí ¡Arriba!-

¿Mis padres? Diablos lo había olvidado, y pensar que era un sueño. Edward me ayudo y me dejo en la ducha mientras él se arreglaba. Alguien aquí quería dar una buena impresión.

Termine rápido con mi relajante baño. Me puse mi enorme ropa, fingí una sonrisa y me senté con Edward a esperar a mis padres. Los dos jugamos con nuestras manos, tratando de relajarnos.

El timbre sonó. Si justo como en las películas de miedo… Edward me miro asustado. El asesino estaba del otro lado de la puerta y debía ir uno a ser la próxima víctima ¡De acuerdo, no tanto así!

-¿Los dos?-

-Sí, mejor-. Caminamos lentamente agarrados de la mano a la puerta. En cámara lenta Edward abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba mi madre junto a mi padre. Lo cuales miraron automáticamente a mi vientre con sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad!- exclamo mi madre.

-Maldito muchachito ¡Te aprovechaste de mi niña!- gruño mi padre lanzándose contra Edward. Edward dio pasos hacia atrás con miedo. Mi padre lo tomo de la camisa y lo sujeto.

-¡Basta papá! Él no me obligo a nada, no lo puedes culpar solo a el- dije con pena. Mi cara ardía de tanta vergüenza.

-Charlie, Isabella tiene razón. No puedes dejar a nuestros DOS nietos sin padre- dijo mi mamá secamente. Mostrándome que estaba enojada, y claro remarcando que serían dos bebes.

-¿Por qué no pasan y hablamos en la sala?- propuse. Todos asintieron en silencio. Caminos y guiamos a mis padres que miraban la cara curiosos. Yo me senté junto a Edward, mis padres del otro lado mirándonos esperando explicaciones.

-Por cierto bonita casa- comento mi madre, de nuevo sin darle interés. Sabía lo que intentaba. La sala volvió a quedar en un silencio incómodo. Apreté la mano de Edward dándole a entender que no podía hablar.

-Primero que nada, Charlie, Rene me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. Han pasado muchos años. Sé que esto los tomo por sorpresa, la verdad que creo que esto que tenemos Bella y yo viene desde pequeños. La quiero jamás tendría malas intenciones con ella- dijo Edward seguro. Me gustaba ese Edward.

-Ja ¿No tienes malas intenciones? Menos mal puesto que ya estaba embarazada- gruño de nuevo mi padre.

-Papá…- susurre apenada.

-Tienen motivos para estar enojados, y acepto que fue un tanto irresponsable de mi parte no haber tenido el cuidado que se debe. Aunque siendo honesto yo si deseaba mucho tener un hijo con Bella, igual no era el momento pero ya está aquí, y estamos felices. Tenemos planes a futuro, vivimos juntos, compartimos gastos y tenemos todo listo para el cuidado de nuestros hijos. Así que a estas alturas solo me queda decir que espero nos perdonen y llevar una buena relación como familia-.

Respire para tranquilizar mis lágrimas. Edward era el mejor.

-Olvidaste mencionar fuera del matrimonio muchacho, ni lo mencionaste ¿Qué planeas? Solo vivir así como unión libre- dijo enojado mi padre. De acuerdo aquí lo apoyaba ¿Qué no quería casarse conmigo?

-Charlie basta, esto ya no nos incumbe. Ellos lo deben hablar como pareja, si quieren casarse es su decisión- interrumpió mi madre ¡Gracias mamá! Eso era lo que estaba esperando.

-No lo he hablado con Bella pero creo que no sería lo mejor casarnos mientras Bella está embarazada- respondió Edward ¿Seria por eso? De verdad jamás se lo había preguntado.

-¡Claro como ya te dio todo antes del matrimonio!- exclamo con pesar.

-¡Charlie!- dije al mismo tiempo que mi madre regañándolo. Mi cara debía ser como un foco de navidad. Edward también parecía un poco avergonzado.

-¿Qué? Yo también se cómo se hacen los hijos…-

Cambio de tema urgentemente. Mire a Edward pidiendo auxilio.

-Yo le propuse a Bella que se los comentáramos antes pero estaba muy nerviosa y no quise presionarla, lamento que lo sepan hasta ahora. Son dos hermosos bebe, una niña y un niño que van en perfectas condiciones-.

-Si claro solo por Bella- susurro mi padre con sarcasmo. Pobre Edward.

-¿Tanto miedo nos tienes hija?- me pregunto dolida mi madre.

-No, yo… yo no quería que se sintieras defraudados por mi culpa, me educaron bien y sé que no correcto tener hijos fuera del matrimonio, paso y-. Y no pude soportar más y me puse a llorar.

Mamá se levantó y me abrazo acariciando mi cabello como cuando era pequeña.

-Oh hija sé que eres una excelente mujer, y entiendo que metieron un poco la pata. Después de todo conozco a la familia de Edward y sé que esta educado bien, los dos serán excelentes padres, disculpa mi actitud infantil-.

-Gracias mamá- susurre entre lágrimas.

-Tenía miedo de ser abuela tan joven- bromeo limpiando sus lágrimas –Mira ya me hiciste llorar también-.

-Gracias Rene- dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-¿Charlie?-

-No, no a mí no se me da eso de llorar como ustedes mujer, yo tendré que pensarlo más. Sobre ti Bella porque a este muchachito no le queda esperanza ¡Embarazo a mi niña!-

Mamá oculto su risa, sabía que papá podía ser muy terco como yo.

-¿Puedo ir por las maletas? Esto es incómodo-.

Note a Edward dudar en decirle si ayudarlo o no, al final se quedó callado viendo como mi padre salía de sala. Mi novio cobarde. Le mostramos la casa a Rene mientras Charlie dejaba las maletas en la habitación de invitados.

-¡Es hermosa! Van a tener muy consentidos a mis nietos- dijo mi madre con un brillo en los ojos mirando la habitación de nuestra princesa.

-Hija es bueno saber que pronto tendrás a los pequeños, no me acostumbre a verte tan gorda ¡Estas enorme!-

-¡Papá!-

-Charlie no le digas eso a una mujer embarazada- lo regaño Rene. Yo me dedique a fulminarlo con la mirada y me escondía detrás de mi madre. Ahora era mi protectora, ya que Edward corría cuando se trataba de Charlie.

-Los padres de Edward nos invitaron a cenar, vayan a tomar un baño o a relajarse antes de marcharnos-.

-Tengo tantas ganas de ver Esme- exclamo mi madre sonriente. Los dejamos en su habitación para ir a la nuestra.

Edward me rodeo en sus brazos dándome un pequeño beso. –Eso fue interesante-.

-Sí, mis padres son algo especiales-.

-Sobre todo tu papá…-

-El, él es algo terco y testarudo- comente riendo.

-Se parece a alguien que conozco-. Le di un leve codazo en el pecho. –Lo siento- me susurro al oído, haciéndome estremecer. Tramposo.

-Deberíamos alistarnos-.

-Espero que nos vaya bien en la cena- dijo nervioso.

Esta cena seria toda una nueva aventura familiar ¡Que no salgan heridos!

* * *

**_Gracias por leer, les gusta?_**

**_Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla)_**


	25. La cena

Hola! Estoy muy feliz por todos sus favoritos y comentarios, lamentablemente ya va a terminar la historia :c Pero son muy egoísta para irme y ya tengo otra historia preparada :p Gracias por todo!

_**Candy1928: **Jajaja Charlie no fue tan malo, muchas gracias, igual Xoxo :)_

_**AlexandraCast: **Aquí esta la cena, que bueno que te hice reí, de nada y gracias :p_

_**SharitoSD: **Jaja si, muchas gracias, aquí la cena(: _

_**Vale-Misty Cullen: **Jaja un loquillo :A Si gracias, también tengo que leer tu historia me estoy atrasando O: Gracias y suerte igual :D_

* * *

Capítulo 25: La cena

_**Edward POV**_

Bella estaba alistándose frente al espejo, aunque la verdad no lo entendía. Se miraba perfecta como estaba, pero nunca comprenderé del todo a las mujeres. Teníamos que ir a cenar a casa de mis padres, y debo admitir que me sentía un tanto nervioso. Mis suegros ya estaban aquí. La madre de Bella al final nos aceptó como pareja y con el embarazo, Charlie su padre al parecer lo aceptaba pero no a mí. Esperaba no me asfixiara en la noche.

-Lista- dijo Bella volteando hacia mí. No tenía mucha diferencia a antes pero estaba hermosa.

-De acuerdo, vamos con tus padres-. Bella asintió y caminamos a la habitación de invitados. Cuando vivía de pequeño con mis padres se llevan excelente con mis suegros, así que tal vez entre ellos no habría problemas. También estaban listos, así que partimos a la casa de mis padres enseguida.

El camino fue en silencio, bueno de parte mía y de mi suegro. Bella y su madre hablaban de las cosas que sucedieron mientras no se veían.

-¡Oh la casa de tus padres es hermosa!- exclamo Rene sorprendida. Tan parecida a Bella.

-Si es grande- susurro Charlie. De menos podía sorprenderlo con mis padres. Un punto para mí.

En unos minutos ya estábamos frente a la puerta, que mi madre no tardo en abrir.

-¡No puede ser! Cuanto tiempo- exclamo mi madre feliz. Se abrazó con Rene y compartieron un recuentro de amistad, después saludo feliz a Charlie y al final se acordó de mí y de Bella.

-¿Cómo están mis nietos?- pregunto mi madre acariciando el vientre de Bella. Podía jurar que mire el rostro de Charlie cambiar de color rápidamente de rojo a luego volver a su estado normal.

-Muy bien, aunque han estado algo confundidos conociendo tanta gente- bromeo mi novia. Pasamos a la casa. Los padres de Bella miraban todo con asombro.

-Que linda casa tienes- comento Rene.

En la sala estaba mi padre junto a mi hermano, Alice y no tenía idea que hacia aquí Emmett, junto a Rosalie.

-Papás ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga de la que les hable- presento Bella. Alice sonrío enormemente y abrazo a mis suegros que no se lo esperaban.

-Mucho gusto, ya quería conocer a los padres de mi amiga- dijo rápidamente. Tan típico de Alice.

-Y ella es Rosalie la prima de Edward, y el su esposo Emmett también les hable de ellos-.

-Y este pequeño es mi ex alumno ahora sobrino hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, Brady-.

Rosalie se presentó normal al igual que Brady pero Emmett fue otra historia;

-Es un gusto conocerlos por fin, Bells es una cobarde le dije que debía contárselos y aparte Edward aprovechándose de la pequeña Bella-.

-¿Aprovechándose?- pregunto molesto mi suegro. Emmett era un idiota.

-Papá Emmett suele decir tonterías- me defendió mi novia.

-Si lo creo capaz…-

El momento se volvió incomodo, mis padres voltearon hacia mí, mirándome sorprendidos. Ahora yo era el malo de la historia.

-Pero siéntense- dijo de repente mi padre quitando la atención de mí, debía agradecerle después. Todos nos sentamos en la sala, familia grande.

Por suerte la charla comenzó con los recuerdos de mis padres y mis suegros, olvidándose un poco de nosotros. Acaricie tiernamente la mano de Bella que escuchaba todo atenta.

-No ha ido tan mal- me susurro.

-Sí, espero que en la cena sea igual. Aunque deberíamos internar en un centro de rehabilitación a Emmett, tal vez así es menos idiota-.

Bella río, y me contagio a mí. Me gustaba verla feliz.

-Es impresionante, quien iba imaginar que sucedería esto ¿Recuerdas cuando Bella y Edward jugaban con la tierra?- le decía mi madre a Rene, un tanto sentimental.

-Bueno es que ahora ya juegan a otras cosas…- comento Emmett riendo. Bella se sonrojo y yo sentí que me encontraba igual.

-Emmett- gruñí, y para mi mala suerte mi suegro también había gruñido y me miraba con odio. Punto menos.

-Debían terminar juntos después de todo ¡Seremos abuelos de dos hermosos bebes!-

Ignorar a Emmett, perfecto.

Mi madre anuncio que la cena estaba lista y todos nos marchamos al comedor. Alice estaba diciéndole algo a Charlie, y si sorprendentemente mi suegro sonreía ¿Alice se ganaba a mi suegro antes que yo?

Ya casi todos habían tomado asiento cuando Charlie se acercó a mí. Tal vez nadie lo noto porque estaban en un ambiente muy animado por la comida. Sentí que comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-

Asentí nervioso ¿Tan importante era? Salimos del comedor y volvimos a la sala. Se sentó frente a mí con una expresión seria.

-Me gustaría dejar varias cosas aclaradas, ya que la familia está muy feliz con esto… y pasare un tiempo aquí-.

Volví a asentir, dios debía saber que me tenía aterrado.

-Sabía que Bella estaba algo así como hechizada por ti de pequeña, nada de importancia eran unos niños y bueno tú te mudaste de cuidad. Estoy asombrado que a pesar de los años se hallan reencontrado y se enamoraran. Tal vez si no la hubieras embarazado antes de tiempo sería diferente- admitió serio aun.

-Entiendo su punto, la verdad fue un descuido. Yo había pensado anteriormente en tener una familia con su hija y claro llegué a razonar que lo mejor sería cuando las cosas fueran más serias, matrimonio y eso. Solo que paso y estoy muy feliz porque no hay nada más que desee que tener hijos con Bella-.

No sabía de donde había sacado la valentía, pero había logrado hablar con seguridad. Charlie se quedó en silencio observándome ¿Ahora qué?

-Me da gusto ver que Bella gano una linda familia aunque eso te incluya a ti pero entiendo que es parte del paquete y eres importante para mi niña. Llevare la fiesta en paz, se nota que quieres a mi hija y eso es lo importante y claro que le ayudes con los bebes-.

Wow.

-Gracias de verdad, ahora que tendré una hija se lo que siente pero amo a Bella y la cuidare puede estar seguro de eso, al igual que a nuestros hijos-.

Charlie se puso de pie y lo imite. Al parecer la conversación había terminado.

-Por cierto... puede que te moleste un poco para sentirme mejor- me susurro burlón antes de volver al comedor.

Era muy bueno para ser verdad.

Entramos al comedor y pude notar la mirada burlona de los presentes. Solo mi madre y Bella me miraban preocupadas. Tomamos asiento y pronto la habitación volvió a llenarse de ruido.

-Hey Edward te ves un poco pálido ¿Todo bien?- pregunto riendo Emmett.

-De maravilla, idiota- respondí sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Mire como los demás ocultaban su risa. Bella tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Que dijo? Disculpa a mi padre es exagerado, si te amenazo con algo es mentira- me susurro preocupada. Se me escapo una sonrisa.

-Tranquila, me dejara vivo por un buen tiempo mientras te siga tratando bien- le conteste riendo.

Seguimos con la comida. Tenía la suerte de tener dos mujeres que cocinaban de maravilla mi madre y Bella.

-Cuando tengas a nuestros pequeños corriendo por la casa será divertido y claro con nuestro sobrino Brady-.

Mire a mi sobrino que se había sonrojado ante la mención de su nombre. Por suerte Emeett no lo había mal educado, Bella adoraba a Brady esperaba fuera igual con nuestros hijos.

No hubo ningún herido en la cena, la familia se entiendo completamente.

Por fin todo parecía ir bien.  
Mi novia, la mujer que había amado siempre estaba conmigo.  
Mi familia, unida y aceptaba a Bella.  
Amigos, tenía nuevos y seguía manteniendo a los antiguos.  
Buen trabajo.  
Mi suegro parecía odiarme menos.  
Mi suegra me quería.  
Y en menos de un mes nacían mis dos hermosos bebes. Mis dos grandes nuevas razones de sonreír.  
Sonaba como buena vida, no podía quejarme.

* * *

**_Quedo un poco corto pero tengo una sorpresa en el próximo (: Gracias!_**

**_Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla)_**


	26. Bienvenidos

La historia es mía los personajes de la escritora Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Hola! Me gustan los sabados para poder actualizar. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y les dejo la sorpresa sin tanto blabla (:**

**_Candy1928: _**_Si ya solo quedan dos capítulos mas :l Muchas gracias, la verdad que después de terminar esta pondré una nueva historia por si gusta leerla (: Y aquí la sorpresa, gracias Xoxo._

**_Alexandracast: _**_Jaja si se salvo Edward, gracias :D_

**_SharitoSD: _**_Jajaja si Emmett no cambiara, gracias aquí te dejo la sorpresa:) _

* * *

Capitulo 26: Bienvenidos

****_Bella POV_

Estos últimos días habían sido una locura. Mis padres, mis suegros, mis amigos y Edward se la pasaban llenándome de preguntas, al igual que llenando el cuarto de los bebes.

Creo que ahora no podía dar un paso sin que nadie me preguntara ¿Estas bien? Se tomaron muy en serio lo cuidarme el último mes de embarazo. Al menos mi padre ya no trataba tan mal a Edward, aún tenían sus diferencias y no le agradaba ver muestras de cariños en vivo.

-Buenos días dormilona- escuche a Edward a mi lado.

-¿Dormilona? Me desperté antes que tú, solo me quede pensando-.

-¿Y qué pensabas?-

Me voltee para quedar frente a frente con él. En estos momentos era incomodo dormir muy juntos por mi abultado vientre.

-En que todos han exagerado, los pequeños y yo estamos bien- dije mientras subía mi mano hasta su cabeza para acariciar su cabello.

-Um… no exageramos solo queremos que estén bien. Por cierto ¿Algún síntoma?-

No pude evitar reírme, y Edward solo me miro apenado.

-Papá está muy ansioso por verlos- le dije a mis bebes. Edward como todas las mañanas acaricio mi vientre, dándoles los buenos días a sus hijos. Era bueno poder tener un poco de tranquilidad en nuestra habitación. Mis padres eran algo pegajosos, aun así los quiero con todos sus defectos.

-Ya he esperado demasiado, ya es justo que salgan- dijo con un puchero. Entendía lo que quería decir.

-Voy a voltearme de cabeza o algo así para que salgan más rápido ¿De acuerdo?-

-Chistosa-.

Edward me jalo a su lado y me robo un beso. Un beso demasiado corto para mi gusto, solo me dejaba con ganas de más.

-Que malo-. Edward solo se rió y volvió a juntar nuestros labios. Pero como siempre dicen lo bueno dura poco, escuche como tocaban la puerta. Ese debía ser mi padre.

Edward se alejó gruñendo y fue a abrir la puerta. Efectivamente ahí estaba mi padre. Que se sorprendió al ver a Edward en ropa interior. Aunque de verdad esa era su forma habitual de dormir.

-Perdón, solo quería saber si les preparamos el desayuno- dijo apenado.

-Sí, gracias en unos minutos bajamos papá-. Asintió y se fue, parecía un robot. Edward voltio hacia mí y se echó a reír.

-No entiendo como tu padre pensó que estábamos haciendo algo cuando estas así-.

-¿Así?- remarque enojada.

-Bueno Bella… perdón, pero ya falta para que nazcan los bebes y es normal-.

-¡NO! Anda dime gorda-.

Me salí de la cama y lo mire enojada ¿Quién se creía? Todavía que cargaba de sus hijos.

-No puedo creer que me hagas pasar enojos en mi estado-.

-Bella lo siento sí, no pensé que te afectara tanto un comentario que tiene que ver con el embarazo no que tú seas gorda ¡Ya lo hemos hablado!-

Y entonces sucedió, sentí una fuerte punzada en el vientre.

-¡O dios! Me duele- dije tocando mi vientre asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Otra punzada.

-Mi vientre ¡Ya van a nacer!-

-¿Qué? O diablos ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres algo?-

Edward comenzó a moverse desesperado, hablando sin parar ¿Quién iba a tener al bebe? Comencé a respirar para tranquilizarme.

-¡Detente! Avisa a mis padres y ve por las pañaleras, las cosas de los bebes-.

Edward asintió y salió corriendo. Me senté en la cama y acaricie mi vientre, tratando de sentir menos dolor.

-¡Hija! Respira, recuerda que te tuve y tengo experiencia- dijo mi madre llegando a mi lado. Comenzó a respirar como yo. Mi papá solo estaba allí mirándonos nervioso.

Volví a sentir una punzada y suspire, esperaba que los bebes salieran pronto.

_Edward Pov_

Estaba corriendo por la habitación de los bebes, debían tomar sus cosas. Las habíamos preparado hace días para cuando llegara la hora, aunque se habían adelantado a lo que teníamos previsto ¿Fue por qué la hice enojar? Bueno me daba gusto saber que ya vendrían. Y muchos nervios no quería que nada saliera mal, era pediatra y sabía todos los riegos.

Tome las pañaleras y corrí de nuevo a nuestra habitación. Mi suegra ayudaba a Bella a caminar y Charlie solo miraba, como si estuviera paralizado.

-Vamos al hospital- me dijo Bella con una mueca. Las contracciones estaban comenzando.

-Si claro-.

Bajamos a Bella con ayuda y todos nos subimos al auto. Me puse al volante mientras Bella y su madre respiraban tratando de tranquilizarse, parecía que llevaba dos embarazadas. Mi suegro seguía en silencio a mi lado.

Le mande rápido un mensaje a Alice anunciándole que los bebes se adelantaron y estaban por nacer, estaba seguro que ella se encargaría de avisarle a todos.

Llegamos al hospital, ya tenía todo listo en donde trabajaba.

-Pueden ayudarla en lo que voy a avisar y traer una silla de ruedas para que sea mejor- les dije a mis suegros quienes no se negaron. Baje del carro y corrí, creo era día de correr. Entre al hospital y fui con la enfermera.

-Soy el doctor Cullen, mi novia está a punto de dar a luz ya tenía todo avisado, y me puede dar una silla de ruedas-.

La enfermera me miro asombrada de lo rápido que hable, asintió y lo comunico por el altavoz. No tardaron en traerme la silla. Ahora tuve que correr a la entrada junta con la silla de ruedas.

Ahí estaban mi suegros ayudando a Bella que se quejaba un poco.

-Ven amor siéntate aquí-.

-¿Qué? No, no estoy invalida ¡Y me duele por tu culpa!-

Wow Bella seria de esas mujeres que se enoja durante el parto, bueno creo que podía con eso.

-No eres inválida pero esto te ayudara, anda y perdón- dije nervioso. Bella me miro feo pero termino subiéndose a la silla. Así fue más fácil llevarla hasta el doctor que ya nos esperaba.

-Espere aquí, le hablaremos cuando este lista-. Asentí y me senté en la sala de esperaba. Había pedido estar a su lado en el parto y cortar el cordón de mis bebes. Aunque fueran mis hijos prefería que otro doctor llevara el parto y yo acompañar a Bella.

-¡Hijo!- escuche que gritaron. Esa debía ser mi madre.

Efectivamente acababan de llegar mis padres, mis amigos y mi prima.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto mi padre.

-Todo está bien, solo van a revisarla. Estoy seguro que aún le falta unas horas-.

Mi mamá se puso a hablar con mi suegra, al igual que mi padre. No sabía porque Charlie seguía en ese modo extraño, no hablaba con nadie.

-¡Yo quiero entrar al parto!- grito Alice.

-Shh… estamos en un hospital, y lo siento no puedes. Solo autorizan a una persona y seré yo- dije orgulloso.

-No se vale- refunfuño.

-¡Pero si soy el papá!-

-Shh…- me hicieron todos a coro. Genial.

-Amigo no te recomiendo que entres, ya nunca veras a Bella igual. Imagínate dos bebes naciendo de su…-

-¡Emmett! Soy pediatra y si quiero estar allí, no soy un cerdo como tú para pensar en eso mientras nacen mis hijos-. Emmett solo se rió y se puso a jugar con Brady, pobre niño.

Después de casi una hora por fin salió el doctor.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Aún le falta tiempo, no se ha dilatado completamente, si gustan pueden acompañarla-.

Mi madre, mi suegra y Alice me siguieron. Estaba en la habitación siete.

-Hola caramelito- la salude entrando a la habitación. Estaba sobre la cama blanca con unas cosas conectadas. Se miraba un poco cansada.

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Mal. Me duele ¿Cómo voy a sacar dos bebes de mí? Si pensar en uno ya es mucho- dijo asustada.

-Bella tu puedes eres fuerte- le susurre y me acerque para darle un beso. Que por suerte me contesto sonriente. Me aleje para que los demás pudieran hablar con ella.

Mi suegra y mi madre solo le daban consejos absurdos, y no me ayudaban demasiado. Escuchaba muchas quejas de los hombres.

-¡O dios ya van a nacer!- grito Bella respirando irregular. Toque el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras. Llevábamos dos horas aquí, y ya habíamos llamado una vez a las enfermeras y había sido falsa alarma.

No tardaron en llegar, y anunciaron que estaba vez si estaba lista.

-¿Ya van a nacer?- pregunto confundido. Mis bebes ya venían.

De repente todo paso rápido, un doctor entro, una enfermera salió, otra llego. Y yo solo miraba a Bella preocupado.

-Edward estamos listos ¿Quieres ir con tu novia?- me pregunto el doctor ocultando su risa. Diablos. Me moví y fui junto a Bella.

-¡Eres un maldito! Deberías estar aquí apoyando ¡Aaa!-

-Estoy aquí-. Tome su mano y me apretó fuertemente. Era más fácil cuando estaban enseñándome a ser doctor.

-De acuerdo Isabella, vas a comenzar a pujar fuertemente. Tenemos dos bebes y no queremos que algo salga mal-.

Bella comenzó a pujar, y no sé cómo diablos termine haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-Así amor vas bien- la alenté. Aunque me doliera ya la mano.

-Ya estoy cansada-.

-Tú puedes-.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

-Fantástico ya veo la cabeza, ya viene- dijo el doctor. Sentí el corazón latir fuertemente ¡Mi primer bebe venia!

Escuche el sonido más hermoso y fui el llanto de mi bebe. Bella estaba agotada pero con una sonrisa en los labios. El doctor sostenía al bebe que estaba lleno de sangre, entre cosas pero era hermoso.

-Venga a cortar el cordón-. Asentí nervioso, solté a Bella y me acerque para cortar el lazo que unía a mi bebe con su madre. Pude notar que era el barón.

-Es el niño Bella- le anuncie. El doctor me dejo sostener a mi pequeño bebe.

-Quiero verlo- me dijo cansada.

-Lo siento pero tiene otro bebe que parir, al final los tendrá todo el tiempo que quiera-. Y su grito anuncio que mi bebe estaba por venir. Una enferma se llevó a mi niño y tuve que volver a lado de Bella.

Se volvió a repetir lo de antes, pero Bella estaba un tanto más desesperada.

-Vamos Bella falta nuestra hermosa niña-.

Por fin se escuchó el llanto de mi niña. Era tan hermosa como su hermano, lamentablemente tuvieron que llevárselos para medirlos y revisarlos.

-¿Te sientes bien caramelito?-

-Si solo estoy cansada, quiero conocerlos-.

-Son hermosos como tú. No te preocupes en los minutos los traerán-.

Estuve acariciando a Bella, dándole las gracias por nuestros hermosos hijos mientras esperábamos.

Cuando una enfermera entro con una pequeña en sus brazos, venían en vuelta en cobija rosa, por ello supe era la niña. Sentí emoción como si fueran a darme un regalo y Bella se miraba igual.

Después entro otra con nuestro pequeño campeón.

Bella sostuve a nuestra pequeña princesa mientras yo tomaba a nuestro hijo.

-Son hermosos- dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo había valido la pena.

-Si ¿Qué nombre pensaste para el niño?-

Acordamos que ella elegiría el nombre de nuestro niño y yo de la princesa.

-Este pequeño hermoso que espero sea idéntico a ti, mira su nariz es como la tuya… bueno su nombre es Anthony Edward-.

Me quedé asombrado al ver que su segundo nombre era el mío.

-Amor no debiste llamarlo como yo-. El pequeño se movió entre mis brazos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-. Me acerque a ella y le di un rápido beso.

-Bienvenido Anthony- le dije acariciando su pequeña carita.

-¿Y la princesa?-

-Que también espero sea idéntica a ti, se llamara Reneesme, no me dejaste ponerle como tu pero lleva el nombre de nuestras madres. Y podemos llamarla Nessie-.

Bella estaba llorando mientras me agradecía. Todo se sentía perfecto.

La habitación no tardo en volver un desastre, entraron todos con globos, peluches y más. Miraban encantados a nuestros hijos, iban de brazo en brazo.

-Bueno les toco una familia loca- le susurre a Bella haciéndola reír.

-Sí, pero sus papas los cuidaras de sus locuras. Te amo-.

-Te amo- dije y junto nuestros labios. Estábamos listos para esta nueva familia, junto a Anthony y Reneesme.

* * *

_**La sorpresa! Llegaron los bebes, lamentablemente ya solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo. Muchas gracias!**_

_**Facebook: Stephanie Fanny (Stephanie Padilla)**_


	27. El inicio

_No tengo mucho que decir este es el último capítulo y mi discurso lo pondré en el epilogo así que aún no se desasen de mí :p Muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta historia y nos leemos pronto con el final, gracias __\(*_*)/_

_**Candy1928: **Si solo actualizo los sabados, muchas gracias por seguirme (: Igual Xoxo  
_

_**SharitoSD: **Que bueno que te gusto la sorpresa (: Si muchas gracias, igual besos :D  
_

_**PazCollen: **Jaja gracias, mas vale tarde que nunca (;  
_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo: **Jajaja muchas gracias :)_

* * *

Capítulo 27: El inicio

_Bella POV_

Miraba como mi pequeño dormía en su cuna. Mientras Reneesme dormía en brazos de su padre. Por lo general no dejaba de llorar si no dormía en mis brazos o en los de Edward.

Llevan ya un mes aquí con nosotros. Así que los desvelos seguían muy presentes, aun nos falta bastante para que nuestros bebes duerman tranquilos toda la noche sin nuestra ayuda. Por suerte ver a mis hijos me entretenía, eran hermosos como su padre. Aunque muchos decían que Reneesme se parecía a mí. Ya que Anthony era la misma imagen que su padre.

Mis padres por fin decidieron irse. Al principio si sentía un poco más sola la casa sin ellos pero la presencia de mis bebes lo recompensaba. Ahora mismo solo me dedicaba a mi familia, en el colegio amablemente me dijeron que podía regresar cuando lo deseara, ya que había sido buena maestra.

-Creo que ya puedo acostarla en su cuna, está profundamente dormida- me susurro Edward.

-Vamos-.

Salimos de la habitación de Anthony tratando de no hacer ruido. No tardamos en entrar a la habitación de nuestra niña. Edward la dejo con cuidado en su cuna. Le dio un tierno beso y dio un paso hacia atrás para dejarme acercarme yo.

-Dulces sueños princesa- le susurre dejando un beso en su frente. Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme.

-Haz hecho un estupendo trabajo con nuestros hijos, caramelito-.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás amor. Al final tenemos esta linda familia es gracias a ti, tus ideas locas de ser padre y esas reconciliaciones que se te ocurren- dije avergonzada.

-Um todo es gracias a ti. Eres como el sol de esta familia y por ello te mereces un premio- dijo riendo.

-¿Un premio?

-Mañana dejemos a los niños con mis padres y vayamos a cenar. Me encanta estar con los niños pero no debemos descuidar esto. Necesitamos tiempo a solas también-.

Mire a mi pequeña ajena del mundo. Eran tan pequeños.

-No lo sé... Nunca he estado separada de ellos-.

-Por eso mismo Bella necesitan aprender, no siempre debemos estar pegados a ellos amor-.

-¿Y si tus padres no pueden?-

-No te preocupes ya les avise, todo está listo. Tu no debes preocuparte por nada- me susurro al oído dejando un beso en mi cuello haciéndome estremecer. Tramposo como siempre.

-Oh así que todo está listo ¿Y que si decía que no Edward?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Iba a tener que sacar mis armas de seducción- dijo riendo.

-De acuerdo- dije suspirando derrotada. Solo sería una cena y volvería por mis bebes.

Dejamos dormir en paz a nuestros hijos y entramos a nuestra habitación. Me quite la estorbosa ropa y me puse una ligera pijama. Edward solo se quitó la ropa y quedo en ropa interior. Era tan guapo.

Cuando se acomodó en la cama quise sorprenderlo y corrí para dejarme caer sobre él, riendo como loca.

-¡Au! Golpe avisa-.

-Ups- exclame inocente.

-Ya extrañaba a mi infantil novia-.

Me acomode en la cama renegando porque me llamaba infantil. La noche estaba un poco fría, en cuanto me cubrí con las cobijas, abrace a Edward.

-Te imaginas cuando comiencen a caminar y hablar los pequeños ¡Habrá mucho ruido en esta casa!-

-Será interesante. Ya deseo que me llamen papá pero no quiero que crezcan rápido-.

-Sí, eso es triste- comente dejando un beso en su pecho. Logrando ahora que él se estremeciera. Aunque no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros desde que nacieron los pequeños nuestro amor seguía intacto.

-Pero tengo una solución- me susurro como si se tratare de un secreto.

-¿Si? ¿Cuál?-

-Cuando ya comiencen a ser grandes y no querer tanto a mami y papi para todo ¡Tendremos otro bebe!-

Abrí más los ojo sorprendida ¿Mas hijos?

-Vamos con calma, que hemos tenido dos de un golpe-.

-Um... ¿Podemos de menos practicar?- pregunto con picaría haciéndome sonrojar.

-Solo porque hace frío...- respondí riendo.

Esa noche era justa y necesaria después de tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente tuve que preparar las cosas de mis pequeños para llevarlos con sus abuelos. Edward parecía nervioso. Alice vendría a hacerme una rápida visita. Dijo que tenía algo para mí por petición de Edward ¿Que se traían esos dos?

-Los voy a extrañar mucho- dije mirando a Reneesme y a Anthony que estaban en su carriola. Edward me miraba divertido aunque a mí no me engañaba, había escuchado lo que le susurraba a los pequeños. Iba a extrañarlos también.

-Bella cariño diviértanse. Lo merecen, yo cuidare bien de mis nietos junto con su abuelo- me dijo mi suegra maternalmente. Mi suegra era la mejor abuela... claro esperaba que mi madre no se enterara.

-Gracia mamá, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarla- le dijo Edward dándole un beso a su madre.

-Si, por favor. Suerte-. Me acerque a ella y también me despedí.

Salí de la casa algo nerviosa.

-Caramelito van a estar bien. Mi madre me cuido y estoy completo- bromeo.

-Tonto- le dije riendo. -Es solo que es difícil para mí, no puedo ni pensar en cuando vayan a casarse y tengan que dejarme-.

Edward dejo salir una sonora carcajada.

-Dios Bella faltan demasiados años para eso, anda ya. Te amo eso basta para que pienses solo en mi esta noche ¿No?-

Asentí mordiendo el labio y subí al auto. Diez minutos después estábamos llegando a un lindo restaurante italiano. Tenía un toque muy romántico, pero eso no era lo más sorprendente. Esta vacío, literalmente vacío.

-Al parecer no es tan buen restaurante, no hay clientes- le susurre.

-Jaja preciosa aparte el lugar para ti-.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo para mí?- pregunte sorprendida. Casi gritando. Edward solo se río de mí. Me llevo hacia una mesa que se encontraba en medio.

El restaurante estaba con las luces apagadas, solo las velas en las mesas iluminaban el lugar.

Por cierto que Alice había ido solo a casa para llevarme un lindo vestido, formal color azul y para ayudarme con el peinado. Ella sabía más que yo sobre esta cena.

-Esto es hermoso Edward gracias- susurre emocionada.

-Esto se merece la madre de mis hijos-.

Tomamos asiento y un camarero entro con una botella de vino.

-Buenas noches, soy Víctor y esta noche estaré a sus servicios- dijo el camarero formal.

Sirvió vino en nuestras copas y después de dejar el menú se retiró.

-Wow- exclame.

Alce la copa de vino. -Quiero hacer un brindis por nosotros, por nuestro amor- le dije sonriente. Edward tomo su copa y la alzo conmigo.

-Por nosotros- dijimos al unísono chocando las copas.

La comida estaba exquisita. Estuvimos hablando de todo un poco mientras tomaban el rico vino.

-¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunto de repente.

-Edward no hay música- le respondí riendo. Al instante se encendieron unas luces iluminando un escenario donde había una orquesta.

-Listo- me dijo con una sonrisa. Todo lo tenía preparado. Me tendió la mano para llevarme a la pista de baile, aunque era pequeña estaba perfecta para nosotros.

La música comenzó a sonar, tan romántica. Hablaba de casados ¿Qué? Ya había aceptado que tal vez sería la novia eterna.

-Sé que no he hecho las cosas con el orden normal pero te amo demasiado y no me arrepiento de como ha sucedido todo- me dijo al oído. Mi sonroje llego al instante.

-Yo también Edward-.

La música seguía sonando pero Edward me había detenido. Entonces se apartó de mí para arrodillarse en el suelo ¡O dios! Saco una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo y la levanto hacia mí.

-Creo que ya sabes a donde va todo esto pero lamento haber tardado tanto. Te amo Bella tal vez desde que era un niño y tuve la gran suerte de encontrarte de nuevo. Estaré siempre agradecido por esos dos hermosos hijos que me has dado, y espero compartir mucho más juntos como una familia. No existe nadie mejor que tú para eso. Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptado ser mi esposa ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Abrió la pequeña caja que dentro contenía un hermoso anillo. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-¡Claro que sí!-

Edward sonrió enormemente como la primera vez que había visto a nuestros hijos y deslizo el anillo en mi dedo, esperando que siempre estuviera ahí. Después se puso de pie y me abrazo con alegría.

-Gracias, gracias prometo siempre hacerte feliz-. Las lágrimas ya salían de mis ojos y el besaba todo mi cara alegre.

-Gracias a ti, dios pensé que nunca lo pedirías-.

Edward se rio y juntos nuestros labios es un apasionado beso lleno de amor y promesas.

-No quería que pensaras que solo me casaba contigo porque estabas embarazada o algo de tus locas ideas, aparte será agradable que los pequeños participen en la boda de sus padres-.

-Oh me haces tan feliz- susurre besándolo de nuevo.

Ahora todo era perfecto. Estaba comprometida con el amor de mi niñez, mi primer amor. Tenía dos hermosos hijos y una linda familia. No sabía que me preparaba el futuro pero por ahora me sentía la mujer más afortunada e iba a disfrutarlo.

Después de todo no sería la eterna novia.


	28. Epilogo

_Hola! El último capitulo listo. Muchas gracias por seguirme y leer mi historia me hace muy feliz. Gracias por comentar y ayudarme (: Espero seguir escribiendo aquí y teniendo su ayuda, espero lo disfruten :D_

_**Candy1928:** Muchas gracias, por siempre comentar y todo! Espero te guste el epilogo Xoxo_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo:** Gracias! (:_

_**ALEXANDRACAST:** Muchas gracias ti :D Espeto te guste (:_

_**SharitoSD:** Si jaja ya no será la eterna novia, si tiene que terminar pero muchas gracias (: Un beso desde Mexico :D_

_**Vale-Misty Cullen:** Hola jaja si muchas gracias. Me da mucho gusto que te gustara y aquí está el final, gracias suerte para ti también :D_

* * *

Epilogo

Nunca habíamos hecho un viaje tan largo en auto. No parecía ir tan mal. Aunque al principio llegamos en avión, después tuvimos que transportarnos en auto. De alguna manera lo preferimos así.

-Ya basta Eli- escuche renegar a mi campeón.

Edward iba buscando buena música en el radio y claro conduciendo.

-Má, Eli no deja de jugar con su biberón y va a mancharme- se quejó Anthony.

Me gire hacia atrás donde se encontraban mis tesoros. Gracias al cielo Edward había comprado un auto más amplio.

Reneesme jugaba en nuevo aparato que le había regalado Alice. Mi hija sabía más de tecnología que yo, todo por culpa de mi amiga y actualmente cuñada. Logro su sueño de casarse con Jasper y tuvieron dos hermosos hijos: Marie y Jazz.

Anthony estaba a su lado, en el centro. Tenía una bolsa de frituras y un aparato casi igual que al de Reneesme, pero el miraba una película, ya que se escuchaban los sonidos.

Y al final de lado izquierdo estaba mi pequeña Elizabeth. Edward había logrado su plan. Mi niña era hermosa y tenía tanto parecido a mí como a su padre. Todos eran preciosos.

-Cielo no juegues con tu biberón ¿Ya no quieres?- le pregunte amorosamente a mi bebe.

-Sip, ¡Mami quiero Micky!- dijo con un lindo puchero. Obra de su hermana mayor. Reneesme le había dicho a su hermana que esa era la solución para "endulzar" a mamá y a papá, aunque la pequeña no entendió demasiado, si se había grabado que el puchero era mágico.

Los cuates ya contaban con seis años. Estaban tan grandes, ya iban al colegio. Al cual yo había regresado, solo que no le daba clases aun a mis niños. Mi pequeña Elizabeth tenía tres años y estábamos felices por aun tener una pequeña.

-Princesa puedes buscar la mantita de tu hermana. Está en la parte de atrás-.

-Si mamá- me respondió Reneesme.

-¿Mi pequeña ya tiene sueño? Bebe ¿Quieres dormir?- pregunto Edward a Elizabeth.

Emmett y Rosalie también llevaban una buena vida, haciendo a un lado el año en que Emmett hizo una enorme apuesta en el fútbol y casi pierden su casa. Fue perdonado. Brady no tuvo problemas nunca en adaptarse, de pequeño ya no tenía nada. Después a los dos años de estar con sus nuevos padres llego su hermano Emy que acepto feliz. Nunca hubo más preferencia a pesar de que fuera su hijo de sangre. Emmett seguía siendo un idiota pero era buen padre.

-Si papi ¿Me abrazas?- dijo con otro tono de voz. Le encantaba ser consentida.

-Ahora no puedo bebe estoy conduciendo, prometo después- le respondió su padre.

Edward debía admitir era un excelente padre y esposo. Cuida de nuestros hijos y los mimaba tanto. Y no iba negarlo a mí también me mimaba mi esposo. Sonreí al recordar nuestra boda.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos cuando les dimos la noticia. Creyeron que viviríamos así, juntos con nuestros hijos pero algo más "libre".

La boda fue magnifica. No por presumir, ya que no había sido a lo grande. Tuvimos los invitados suficientes y los que debían estar ahí. Aunque terminaran siendo más de cincuenta. Fue sencilla pero elegante. Edward en su traje negro era algo digno de recordar.

-Aquí esta mamá-. Reneesme me saco de mis pensamientos pasándome la manta de Eli. Me estire para envolver a la pequeña en ella.

Elizabeth sonrió aplaudiendo. -Micky-. No podía dormir si su mantita de Micky Mouse. Tomo su biberón y se acurruco en su sillita.

Edward me miraba sonriente.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida.

-Siempre me ha gustado ver a mami en acción- me dijo riendo mientras se desconcentraba un poco del camino para darme un rápido beso.

-Iuk- exclamo mi hijo.

-Señorito espero que hagas lo mismo sonidos cuando una niña intente besarte-.

Anthony me miro confundido y Reneesme río a su lado.

-Mamá celosa- me dijo riendo.

-También va para ti princesa- gruño mi esposo sobreprotector borrando su sonrisa.

-¿Falta mucho pa?- pregunto Anthony cambiando la conversación.

-Unos veinte minutos campeón-.

Asintió y volvió a su mundo al igual que Reneesme.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestro antiguo hogar. Si donde nos conocimos por primera vez, cuando éramos casi tan pequeños como nuestros hijos.

Visitaríamos a mis padres y sabía perfectamente que Edward quería ver su antigua casa. También queríamos contarles un poco de la historia a los niños. Debían saber que los sueños no eran solo fantasías. Yo había cumplido mi sueño de tener a Edward a mi lado.

Cuando llegamos sentí una enorme emoción, casi todo seguía igual.

-¡Mira el parque!- exclame sorprendida. Ese parque donde habíamos compartidos tanto juegos y esa dura despedida.

-Ahí jugábamos mami y yo de pequeños- le explico Edward a los niños.

-Wow ¿Ustedes pequeños?- dijo riendo Anthony.

-¡Qué lindo!- exclamo en cambio Reneesme.

-Que niña eres-.

-Que tonto eso no tiene que ver con ser niña- le respondió su hermana molesta.

-Reneesme no uses la palabra tonto y menos con tu hermano- regañe. Solían tener esas peleas, después de todo eran de la misma edad y habían compartido vientre.

-Lo siento-.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres salieron felices a recibirnos.

-Mis hermosos nietos- grito mi madre emocionada. Los tres corrieron a su abuela. Aunque Eli corría un poco torpe.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme. -Tu antigua casa sigue igual, no sabes cuantos recuerdos tengo- me susurro al oído.

-Creo que te entiendo- le sonreí.

-Hija que bien se ven, me da tanto gusto que por fin vinieran a visitarnos.

Entramos a la casa mientras mi padre y Edward bajaban las maletas. Después de ver sus hermosos nietos mi padre trato mejor a Edward. Ya llevan una buena relación de suegro y yerno.

-Papi- llamo Elizabeth a su padre con los brazos abiertos, quien miraba mis fotos de pequeña que vergonzosamente saco mi madre. Edward tomo a Elizabeth y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Mami ¿Edas tú?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si bebe esa es mami- dijo Edward riendo. Sentí mis mejillas arder y la mirada de mi esposo cambio a una llena de amor.

-Ma, Nessie es igualita a ti- dijo ahora Anthony.

Genial todo mi familia mirando mis vergonzosas fotos. Por suerte Edward dio la idea de ir al parque y todos aceptaron felices.

-Aquí hace más de dieciséis años estaba con su padre, se despidió porque iba a ir a vivir a Londres y me dio mi primer beso- le conté a mis hijos que me miraban con interés.

-Es grande el parque-. Pronto nos encontramos jugando con los niños que reían felices. En un momento Edward me robo y me llevo a la banca. La misma banca.

-Es increíble, después de tanto tiempo estamos aquí de nuevo con tres hijos agregados- me dijo sonriendo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí, soy tan feliz.

-Cumplí con mis promesas, preciosa.

-¿Cuáles?

_**Junio del 2001**_

_-Si no es justo, me quedare sola, yo te quiero a mi lado ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que íbamos a ser grandes juntos? ¿Trabajar? ¿Casarnos como en las películas?-_

_Edward sabía que tenía toda la razón, quería cumplir todo lo que le dijo pero sus papas no lo permitirían._

_-Si por mi fuera me quedara siempre a tu lado Bella- el no mentía, estar sin ella lo ponía mal y no lo quería aceptar._

_-Quédate yo te comparto mi cuarto-. Sonrío por las ocurrencias de su amiga._

_-Soy muy pequeño para tomar mis decisiones sin mis papas, no me darán permiso pero gracias Bella- dijo limpiado las lágrimas de su amiga._

_-Entonces prometo que vas a volver ¿No me vas a olvidar?- dijo preocupada Bella mirando con esperanza en los ojos, que brillaban por todas las emociones, Edward puso su mano en su corazón._

_-Lo prometo Bella nunca te voy a olvidar y volveré para que hagamos todo juntos-. Bella también llevo sus manitas a su corazón –Igual yo Edward-. Se sonrieron satisfechos._

-Aunque técnicamente tu volviste a mí, pero estamos juntos y créeme que jamás te olvide. Aparte trabajamos y ya nos casamos. Y puedo darte mucho de esos besos de películas…-

-Si cumpliste y si quiero más de esos besos- le susurre sonriente.

Esperaba en los diez próximos años volver a recodarlo. La hermosa risa de mis hijos llenaban el parque la alegría, y el hombre a mi lado me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Cuidado con mi nariz- le dije riendo y nos fundimos en un hermoso beso, como la primera vez.

_**Fin**_


End file.
